Majin boo en mi tiempo! Padre ayuda
by Stefanydbzgirl
Summary: La tierra estaba en paz en el futuro de M. tunks pero un adversario amenaza su mundo ... necesitara pedir ayuda a su padre y a sus amigos del pasado. pero esta vez no regresara solo si no con su pequeño hijo . Vegeta Jr.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero todos los personajes sos propiedad del gran maestro akira . y no los uso con fin de lucro. Etc ...**

**Futuro Mirai Trunks **

**Narrador…**

Habían pasado ya 8 años de la derrota de los androides la tierra se encontraba en paz. Era una mañana muy cálida en la Corporación capsula un pequeño niño con cabello en forma de flama y ojos azabaches acababa de alistarse bajar al comedor.

**Fin narrador …**

**Punto de vista de Vegeta Jr. .**

Al terminar de alistarme Salí de mi habitación rumbo al comedor ahí estaba mi abuela como todos los días preparando un montón de platillos diferentes para mí y para mi padre.

-Oh cariñó espera en un momento tendré un delicioso desayuno para ti

-Mmh está bien abuela

-Porque no vas a ver un poco de televisión cariño

-Está bien (ella se volteo para seguir preparando el desayuno)- ¿oye abuela?

-Si?

-¿Donde esta mi padre ? a salido temprano verdad

-Si cariño pero no te preocupes tu padre dijo volvería para la hora del almuerzo

-Ya veo

-Anda no te preocupes cariño te llamare cuando tenga listo el desayuno

Ya sin preocuparme por el desayuno decidí que sería buena idea encender el televisor así que me dispuse ver un poco de dibujos animados algo sobre una esponja cocinera y una estrella rosada. Así pase el rato hasta que mi abuela llamo mi atención

-Vegeta cariño ya está listo el desayuno.

-Uhmm

-Vaya parece que estabas muy entretenido

-(silencio)

No le tome importancia al comentario de mi abuela me solo me dedique tomar mi de desayuno rápidamente. Quería alcanzar a mi padre en sus rondines semanales a la tierra como último guerrero el estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba. Por si se presentaba una nueva amenaza Eso normalmente lo asimos juntos además que sirve como un buen calentamiento para nuestros entrenamientos al terminar me pare de la mesa.

-Gracias por el desayuno abuela (dije corriendo en dirección al jardín )

-No hay de que cariño

-Con esto precedí a continuar mi camino pero la pregunta de mi abuela me detuvo

-¿A dónde llevas tanta prisa cariño?

-Amm pensaba alcanzar a mi padre.

-Cariño el dijo que no tardaba en cambio necesito un pequeño favor

-Peroooo .. – (pero fui interrumpido por mi abuela)

-Nada de peros.. Vegeta anda asme ese favor ..

Al verme derrotado por mi abuela asentí

-Está bien abuela

-Anda animo (me sonrió )solo necesito que vayas a kame House y le entregues esto al maestro Roshi ..

Me entrego un estuche con varias capsulas dentro de muchos colores

-Está bien abuela No tardo

-Si cariño con cuidado

Salí por la puerta de la cocina que llevaba directo al jardín y Así emprendí vuelo pude observar a mi abuela despedirme desde la puerta de la casa. Mi abuela es muy amiga de del maestro Roshi así como de uloong y puar que viven con él. Al acercarme a la pequeña isla pude sentir como a lo lejos el ki de mi padre aumento considerablemente pensé que estaba peleando pero no sentí ningún otro ki poderoso alado del así que supuse estaba entrenado solo como solía hacerlo, había veces que no quería mi compañía durante los entrenamientos y partía lejos aunque yo podía sentir su ki

**Flashback **

Una maña lluviosa mi padre y yo habíamos ido a visitar a mama anuqué yo nunca la conocí papa y yo vamos cada 3 meses a visitarla. Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerla .Al finalizar la visita deje como siempre una flor para ella en esa lapida fría y mojada por la lluvia .papa lucia triste y con lagrimas en los ojos pero decidí no decirle nada, cuando regresamos a la casa mi abuela nos recibió con un fuete abrazo sabia ella que ese era un día difícil para ambos al entrar mi abuela nos ofreció el almuerzo pero mi padre interrumpió.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Vegeta unas horas mama? necesito salir un poco

-Si está bien Trunks pero ¿a dónde vas?

-A entrenar un poco.

Yo interrumpí le dije a mi padre que si el iba a entrenar yo también quería pero él se negó rotundamente.

-Padre yo también quiero acompañarte

-No hijo quédate con tu abuela

-Peroooo papa´

-Ya oíste a tu padre cariño anda obedece

-Esta bien

Esa mañana vi salir a mi padre de la corporación capsula y alejarse al poco tiempo pude sentir su ki elevarse

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando llegue a Kame house me recibió el maestro Roshi

Pero que sorpresa Vegeta ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Amm bien gracias maestro ammm mi abuela me dijo que le entregara esto

Le entregué el estuche de las capsulas y me invito a pasar

-¿No quieres pasar?

-A... no no gracias maestro tengo que ir a entrenar con mi padre

-Bueno en ese caso Salúdame a tu padre y dile que gracias a tú abuela

-Sii hasta luego maestro

-Hasta luego muchacho

Así volví tomar vuelo pero esta vez rumbo un lugar desértico ya que si no podía entrenar con mi padre lo haría yo solo.

Al poco tiempo de vuelo encontré el lugar perfecto para entrenar estaba lejos de la ciudad para evitar cualquier destrozo y así entrenar apropiadamente. Bueno solo repetía las rutinas que me había enseñado mi padre así como la práctica una técnica que según mi padre era de mi abuelo "la técnica llamada Galic Ho."

A pesar de mi corta edad yo ya podía transformarme en un súper sayajin. Pero por poco tiempo aun no puedo controlar la transformación por completo dice mi padre que con la practica desaparecerá. (Eso esperaba)Después de un arduo entrenamiento note que comenzaba a oscurecer y ni a mi padre como mi abuela le gusta que me salte comidas por estar entrenando así que decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando volvía a casa mí abuela esta en el laboratorio trabajando. Pero aun así noto mi presencia

-Oh! cariño que bueno que regresaste supongo que fuiste a entrenar un poco

-Mm.. si abuela

-Está bien sube a tomar un baño y en un momento subo para curar esas heridas que te has hecho

-Ahh no son nada abuela así estoy bien

-Noo! nada de eso vegeta en eso eres igual a tu abuelo y a tu padre

-Está bien abuela ¿Oye abuela y mi padre no ha vuelto?

-No cariño vino a almorzar pero se marcho de nuevo dijo que volvía tenía unos asuntos pendientes

-Ya veo.

-Anda haz lo que te estoy diciendo

-Si abuela

Salí del laboratorio y subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación al entrar comencé a quitarme la ropa que ya estaba hecho unos arrapos debido al entrenamiento la puse en el cesto y me dirigí a tomar una ducha tal como me dijo mi abuela al salir me cambie me puse mi pijama en cuanto termine de cambiarme alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Toc toc

-¿Si?

-Soy yo cariño ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa abuela

-Muy bien cariño veo que ya estás listo ahora recuéstate en la cama para curar eso raspones

-Uumhu

-De inmediato mi abuela limpio mis heridas con alcohol pero por un momento se quedo pensativa.

-Abuela….(pase mis manos delante de su rostro) Abuela ¿estas bien ?

-Aaaa si cariño no fue nada , anda vamos a cenar te parece

-Está bien abuela

Mi abuela y yo bajamos al comedor me senté mientras mi abuela serbia la cena. Mientras cenábamos yo le comentaba a mi abuela mis progresos en el entrenamiento de hoy mi abuela parecía no entender nada pero aun así me prestaba toda su atención. Seguíamos platicando cuando sentí el ki de mi padre regresar a casa así que Salí corriendo para recibirlo después de todo no lo había visto en todo el día.

-Papa! (grite con los brazos abierto mientras corría hacia el patio de la casa )

-Hijo

Al verme me tomo en sus brazos brindándome un cálido abrazo me cargo y entramos a la casa no había notado la presencia de los sujetos demasiados extraños detrás de mi padre hasta que abrí mis ojos .uno era alto cabellera blanca, piel rojiza y con seño basta entraño parecía enojado. El otro sujeto era más bajo que mi padre pero su piel era morada y ambos tenían ropas muy extrañas. Me despegue del abrazo de mi padre y pregunte por ellos

-Padre ¿quienes son ello?

-Hijo te lo explicare más tarde ahora porque no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación nosotros tenemos que hablar en privado

-Está bien papa

-Eso es hijo en un momento te alcanzo

Su vi a mi habitación y decidí jugar al poco tiempo Vi a mi abuela subir corriendo por los pasillos decidí salir a ver lo que le ocurría. La encontré en su habitación parecía apurada buscado algo en un cajón toque la puerta.

-Toc toc puedo ¿pasar abuela?

-Oh! cariño no es buen momento estoy un poco ocupada

-¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿quiénes son ellos?

-No te preocupes tu padre te explicara ahora estoy buscando una capsula la G-154 ¿no la has visto cariño?

-Amm no abuela .. pero puedo ayudarte a buscarla

-Está bien búscala tu en estos tres cajones (dijo señalándome hacia el closet )

-Está bien

Comen se a buscar en los cajones pero no encontré esa capsula. Hasta que pude ver a mi padre parado en el marco de la puerta. El llamo nuestra atención

-Mama ya la encontré no te preocupes

-Oh! Trunks que alivio en ¿donde se encontraba?

-Estaba en mi chaqueta la que use la última vez que viaje

-Me alegra hijo Cuando planeas irte

-Lo más pronto posible. lo más probable es que mañana en la mañana

Yo no podía entender de que hablaban mi padre y mi abuela ¿Que contenía esa capsula? ¿Porque era tan importante? Y ¿sobre todo a donde viajaría papa? Cuando Salí de mis pensamientos mi padre me estaba llamándome

-Vegeta….. hijo anda vamos a cenar

-Aaaa ¿?

-Anda hijo bajemos a cenar

-Si

-Cuando nos sentamos en el comedor. Aproveche a para preguntar a mi padre sobre los dos sujetos que venían con él a ellos jamás los había visto yo conocía a todos los amigos de mi padre pero no a ellos.

-Papa?

- Que pasa hijo

-¿Quiénes era los sujetos con los que venias? Tenían una apariencia muy extraña

Mi padre dejo de ingerir sus alimetos y frunció el ceño y respondió con una voz seria

-Supongo que los observaste bien a los dos

-Ummhu

-El más bajo es el Supremo kaiosama y el otro es su es .. bueno compañero

-¿El supremo Kaiosama?

-Si ya te he contado sobre cómo van los rangos primero es Kamisama después los 4 Kaiosamas , el gran Kaiosama y por ultimo esta el supremo

-Si padre pero ¿qué hace el aquí en la tierra?

-El y Kibito han venido a detener la una gran amenaza y yo los pienso ayudar

-Amenaza a la tierra?

-No solo a la tierra sino al universo entero

-El universo!

-Asi es pero temo que no podremos solos

-No estarás solo papa yo te ayudare para eso entreno mucho (dije interrumpiendo a mi padre)

-No hijo temo que somos los suficientemente fuerte

-¿Adonde piensas ir padre?

-¿Cómo?

-Si escuche que le dijiste a mi abuela que te irías

-Regresare al pasado con ayuda de la máquina del tiempo para pedir ayuda a tu abuelo y a mi maestro Gohan

-Regresar al pasado? Te refieres a la época que salvaste cuando les avisaste a los androides

-Ummhu

-Podría acompañarte padre? Quisiera conocerlos y sobre todo conocer a mi abuelo

Parece que mi padre se sorprendió con mi pregunta pero dejo de fruncir el ceño y me sonrió.

-Está bien hijo entonces anda es hora de dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo

- si padre

Después de esa plática con mi padre Hay estaba yo recostado en mi cama con una pregunta que no dejaba de recorrer mi mente ¿Como era mi abuelo? ¿De verdad somos tan parecidos?

**Flash Back**

Hacía apenas unas semanas que mi padre me había llevo a conocer a unos viejos amigos suyos

-Mira esa es la casa del maestro Roshi (me explico alegremente mi padre) – yuuuju hay alguien en casa?

Al aterrizar salieron a recibirnos un anciano con barba blanca una camisa verde y unos pantaloncillos cortos también usaba gafas oscuras, un cerdo con el mismo atuendo que el anciano solo que el usaba una playera azul y un pequeño gato azul junto a ellos

-Hoola Trunks (saludaron alegremente )

-Al verme al parecieron sorprenderse muchísimo

-¿Y ….y …y ese niño? ( dijo el anciano )

-Mmm el es mi hijo (todos cayeron de espaldas )- Si así es , vamos salúdalos (me dijo yo solo asentí me sentía un poco apenado)

-Mm hola

-Hola!

-¿Es tu hijo? (pregunto el anciano )

-Su nombre es Vegeta

-Vegeta me da mucho gusto. Le pusiste el nombre de padre fallecido

-Si

-Aun así nos dejaste sorprendidos Trunks

-Se acerco a mí un pequeño gatito azul

-Hola

-Holaa (dije algo nervioso)

-Vegeta cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 7

-Y es igual de fuerte que tú Trunks ?(pregunto el pequeño cerdo)

-Claro tiene un asombroso poder a pesar de su corta edad puede transformarse en un súper sayajin

-Vaya ! eso es asombroso .Además es idéntico a tu padre Trunks

-Si.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Con ese pensamiento decidí descansar mañana me esperaba un día muy largo y emocionante

**Bueno gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui .este ha sido el primer capitulo de mi primer fic espero sus Reviews . no sean ta duros pliss **

**se aceptan criticas constructuvas **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Punto de vista de Bulma**

Esta mañana desperté temprano era una mañana bastante cálida eran las 6 de la mañana ya no podía volver a dormir no después de soñar con **el **no después de ese sueño. Así que decidí trabajar un poco en el laboratorio como solía hacerlo antes de la llegada de los androides no puedo creer como mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad bueno eso no es del todo cierto aun me faltaba mis amigos sobre todo **el.**

Encendí en pequeño radio que tenia en mi laboratorio una melodía comenzó a sonar

OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,  
I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH  
A LONG, LONELY TIME.

AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.  
ARE YOU STILL MINE?

I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.

AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.

Unas lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro con el reverso de mi mano las seque no gusta que alguien me vea llorar sobre todo que Trunks me vea triste y mucho menos ahora mi pequeño nieto esa personita que sin pedirlo me recuerda cada día a **él**, su vivo retrato. Sin darme cuenta Trunks estaba detrás de mí puso su mano sobre mi hombro yo volte a verlo. Y con una sola mirada nos comprendíamos ese dolor que ambos compartíamos el perder a la persona que mas amabas. Note a Trunks con lágrimas en sus ojos azules como los míos decidí abrazarlo ese abrazo fue tan reconfortante para mi creo para el también lo fue porque el abrazo lo apretó aun mas. Ya una vez pasada la conmoción me soltó del abrazo yo pregunte

-¿Mal día?

-Si mama hoy la extraño tanto (respondió con lagrimas en los ojos )

-(lo volvía a abrazar y respondí) Lo sé hijo lo se.

Limpie sus lagrimas y el las mías. Ya más tranquilos le pregunte

-¿Vas a salir?

-Iré a verla mama. podrías cuidar de vegeta volveré para el almuerzo

-Si hijo no te preocupes.

-Gracias

Me abrazo y lo vi salir del laboratorio. Lo que pareció apenas unos instantes habían sido 1 hora. Así que mejor decidí dejar el laboratorio e ir a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para mi lindo nieto que como todo buen sayajin al despertar tendría un gran apetito.

Al poco tiempo de ya haber comenzado con el desayuno pude observar a mi nieto que estaba parado hay en el marco de la puerta ahí que le dije

-Oh cariñó espera en un momento tendré un delicioso desayuno para ti

-Mmh está bien abuela

-Porque no vas a ver un poco de televisión cariño (volvía a la estufa donde estaba cocinado)

-Está bien ¿oye abuela?

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está mi padre ? a salido temprano verdad

-Si cariño pero no te preocupes tu padre dijo volvería para la hora del almuerzo

-Ya veo

-Anda no te preocupes cariño te llamare cuando tenga listo el desayuno

Así comencé a preparar todo tipo de platillos para el desayuno como tres docenas de hotcakes entre otros platillos sin omitir su gran vaso de leche una vez listo el desayuno comencé a llamar a mi nieto.

-Vegeta cariño ya está listo el desayuno.

-Uhmm

-Vaya parece que estabas muy entretenido

-(silencio)

Observe a mi nieto devorar todo más rápido de lo normal hasta que se paro muy presuroso corriendo hacia la puesta que llevaba al jardín mientras daba las gracia por el desayuno.

-Gracias por el desayuno abuela (dijo corriendo en dirección al jardín )

-No hay de que cariño

Con esto precedido a continuar su camino pero le pregunte

-¿A dónde llevas tanta prisa cariño?

-Amm pensaba alcanzar a mi padre.

-Cariño el dijo que no tardaba (le explique) en cambio necesito un pequeño favor

-Peroooo .. – ( lo interrumpí)

-Nada de peros.. Vegeta anda asme ese favor ..

-Está bien abuela

-Anda animo (le sonreí )solo necesito que vayas a kame House y le entregues esto al maestro Roshi ..

Le entregue un estuche con varias capsulas dentro contenían electrodomésticos que me había pedido el maestro Roshi desde hace tiempo

-Está bien abuela No tardo.

-Si cariño con cuidado

Lo vi salir por la puerta del jardín y emprender el vuelo solo lo despedí moviendo la mano de un lado otro. Es tan parecido su padre cuando tenía su misma edad .entre a la casa para terminar con el desayuno y tenerlo listo para cuando Trunks llegara no pase mucho tiempo sola en casa pues tal como me lo dijo Trunks llego a la hora de almuerzo

-Ya llegue mama ( me aviso)

-Ohh Trunks que bueno no me gusta que te malpases.

-Noo mama y Vegeta?

-Haa salió a kame house a entregar un encargo del maestro Roshi

-Ya veo bueno

Se quedo callado comiendo. Cuando los vi fruncir el ceño justo como vegeta lo hacía y le pregunte qué pasaba

-¿Que pasa hijo?

-(silencio)

-Trunks!

-Aaaa no nada mama solo tengo algo pendiente que hacer

Lo vi pararse rápidamente y salir .Después de eso pase un largo tiempo en el laboratorio terminado de hacer algunos nuevos ajustes que pensaba hacerle a la máquina del tiempo, cuando oí unos pequeños pasos por el pasillo y como supuse era vegeta mi lindo nieto

-Ohh cariño que bueno que regresaste supongo que fuiste a entrenar un poco

-Mm si abuela

-Está bien sube a tomar un baño y en un momento subo para curar esas heridas que te has hecho

-Ahh no son nada abuela así estoy bien

-(en ese momento sonó tan vegeta )Noo nada de eso vegeta en eso eres igual a tu abuelo y a tu padre

-Está bien abuela ¿Oye abuela y mi padre no ha vuelto?

-No cariño vino a almorzar pero se marcho de nuevo dijo que volvía tenía unos asuntos pendientes

-Ya veo.

-Anda haz lo que te estoy diciendo

-Si abuela

Y así salió del laboratorio yo termine de guardar los datos y Salí rumbo a mi habitación en busca de botiquín para curar las heridas de mi nieto, entre a la recamara y una ola de recuerdo me invadió al ver el botiquín posado sobre la silla en que lo puse la ultima vez lo ocupe.

**Flashback**

-Vamos vegeta deja de moverte así nunca terminare de curarte

-Yo no te pedí me curaras mujer

-Lo sé pero me gusta

-Hum

-Anda deja ver esa herida en tu pecho

El solo se recostó sobre sus codos permitiéndome limpiar su heridas una vez que termine pose el botiquín alado de la silla que se encontraba alado de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo fui callada con dulce y corto beso…

**Fin del Flashback **

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Aun lo extraño tanto. Me limpie la lagrima y recordé que tenía que ir a curar a mi nieto así que tome el botiquín y fui directo su habitacion

-Toc toc

-¿Si?

-Soy yo cariño puedo pasar

-Pasa abuela

-Al entrar note que se había duchado aun tenía su cabello mojado y se había cambiado su ropa de dormir una camisa roja con un short gris.

-Muy bien cariño veo que ya estás listo ahora recuéstate en la cama para curar eso raspones

-Uumhu

De inmediato limpie sus heridas con alcohol pero por un momento un recuerdo me asecho. De nuevo era **él**. Que invadía mis pensamientos.

-Abuela….(vi sus pequeñas manos delante de mi rostro) Abuela estas bien ?

-Aaaa si cariño no fue nada , anda vamos a cenar te parece

-¿Está bien abuela]?

Vegeta jr y yo bajamos al comedor lo vi sentarle listo para cenar una vez servida la cena el me comenzó hablar sobre su progreso con el entrenamiento de hoy. recordaba que Gohan y Trunks también hablan así pero yo nunca entendía aunque ponía toda mi atención en hacerlo. Pero un momento a otro lo escuche decir papa mientras corría con los brazos abiertos en dirección al jardín ese saludo no era como los de siempre eso lo hacía porque no lo había visto durante el transcurso del día yo espere a que entraran a casa pero al entrar Trunks me percate que no venia solo traía compañía venia con dos sujetos muy extraños escuche a Trunks mandar al pequeño Vegeta a su habitación

-Hijo te lo explicare más tarde ahora porque no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación nosotros tenemos que hablar en privado

-Está bien papa

-Eso es hijo en un momento te alcanzo

Una vez que vimos subir a vegeta a su habitación Trunks me miro y nos dirigimos a hacia el comedor para conversar junto con sus acompañantes vi como Trunks tomaba asiento así que hice lo mismo y pregunte

-¿Trunks quienes son los que te acompañan?

Mi hijo fue interrumpido por un hombre bajo con la piel morada

-Señora mi nombre es Shin y mi compañero es kibito y soy el supremo kaiosama

-¡El supremo kaiosama!

-Así es. No es mi intención irrumpir en sus actividades pero se ha presentado una situación bastante complicada y peligrosa

-Así es madre, el supremo kaiosama ha venido a la tierra porque un mago llamado babidi ha traído un monstro en un huevecillo que está dormido. pero si lo logran despertar no solo será nuestro fin fino el del universo entero

-Oh! por kami

-Asi es señora

-Oh mi nombre es Bulma (el que me llamara señora me hacía sentir más vieja)

-Pero eso no es todo madre hoy tratamos de detenerlos pero nos fue imposible solo logramos retrasarlos más y temo que nuestros no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para detenerlo.

-Y que piensas hacer Trunks

-Mientras el supremo kaiosama y kibito están pendientes de lo que suceda en la tierra tengo planeado viajar al pasado a la época que deje no solo para advertirles sino también para pedirle ayuda a mi padre y a Gohan tengo la esperanza que ellos puedan ayudarnos ¿ podrías preparar la maquina del tiempo madre?

-Bueno Trunks te deseamos suerte en tu viaje y también esperamos que logres conseguir ayuda porque sería de mucha utilidad

Con estas palabras desaparecieron y Trunks y yo nos quedamos de hablado de nuevo.

-Está bien Trunks iré por la capsula la tengo en mi habitación

-Está bien mama

Salí rápidamente del comedor para ir directo a mi recamara y buscar la capsula que tenia dentro la máquina del tiempo. Pero comencé a desesperarme ya que no la encontraba ningún lugar hasta que escuche y tocaron la puerta

-Toc toc ¿puedo pasar abuela?

-Ohhh cariño no es buen momento estoy un poco ocupada

-¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿quiénes son ellos?

-No te preocupes tu padre te explicara ahora estoy buscando una capsula la G-154 ¿no la has visto cariño?

-Amm no abuela .. pero puedo ayudarte a buscarla

-Está bien búscala tu en estos tres cajones (dije señalándole hacia el closet )

-Está bien

Al poco tiempo Trunks apareció en el marco de la puerta llamo mi nuestra atención

-Mama ya la encontré no te preocupes

-Ohh Trunks que alivio en ¿donde se encontraba?

-Estaba en mi chaqueta la que use la última vez que viaje

-Me alegra hijo Cuando planeas irte

-Lo más pronto posible. lo más probable es que mañana en la mañana

-Muy bien hijo pero que piensas hacer

-Si ellos acceden traire a Gohan y a mi padre para que me ayuden bueno en dado caso que acepten

Quede sin palabras ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a vegeta así que sin más Salí de habitación para servir la cena a Trunks y después ir al laboratorio a preparar la maquina.

Después de todo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

**jejeje bueno creo que sabemos que cancion es la que hace llorar hacia Bulma sino **

**se llama unchained melody .**

**Este es el segundo capitulo . no olviden dejar sus Reviews. son muy importantes para mi .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero ya está aquí el 3er capitulo. Me alegra mucho que les este gustado. **

**En este capítulo si me he extendido un poco jeje pero es porque Trunks tenía muchas cosas que aclararnos. Bueno ya no los entretengo y espero disfruten este nuevo Capi**

**Capitulo 3**

**Punto de vista de Trunks**

Me lévate agitado con lagrimas en los ojos. Había vuelto a soñar con aquel momento a… recordarlo. Me calme un segundo e intente dormir de nuevo pero no ya no podía aun pensaba en aquel sueño.

**Sueño de Trunks:**

-Truuuunkamooor (escuche el grito de Lime llamarme por toda la Corporación Capsula)

- Que pasa Lime

- El bebe… ya… viene (dijo jadeando del dolor)

- queee?

En un segundo todo se volvió negro. De pronto ya estábamos en el hospital yo tomaba la mano de Lime hasta que me detuvieron los médicos. De dieron una bata y de inmediato me quite la chaqueta. En un parpadeo ya estaba dentro de la sala de parto a una lado de Lime tomado su mano en el momento en que dama a luz a nuestro hijo. Pude escuchar el fuerte llanto de esa nueva vida, de mi hijo lo vi por un segundo pero de nuevo puse mi vista en Lime sentí el ki de caer demasiado. Ella soltó mi mano y comenzó a sonar electrocardiógrafo.

Después …Desperté…

**Fin del sueño de Trunks**

Me le vate de la cama decidí tomar un poco de aire Salí a balcón .. Pero no era suficiente estaba por emprender vuelo cuando escuche algunos ruidos en el laboratorio de mama. Era demasiado temprano para que comenzara a trabajar, ella también no debió tener un buen sueño, solo se levantaba así siempre que volvía a recordar a papa.

**Flash back**

Eran las tres de la mañana había demasiado ruido él en laboratorio así que decidí ver que ocurría y asegurarme que no eran esos malditos androides. Al bajar encontré a mama trabajando de nuevo en lo que ella decía seria una máquina del tiempo

-Mama?

-Aa Trunks (dijo ella un poco triste )

-Esta todo bien mama

-Si cariño todo está bien solo que tengo que termia la maquina lo más pronto posible.

-Estabas llorando mama?

-Claro que no cariño es solo una basurita en el ojo .Ahora ve a dormir si ,aun eres muy pequeño como para estar despierto tan temprano

-Mama tengo 8 podría ayudarte un poco

-No Gracias cariño ... solo ve a dormir

-Al salir del laboratorio escuché de nuevo a mama llorar y decir el nombre de mi padre

**Fin del Flashback**

Baje al laboratorio para ver si mama se encontraba bien. No me atreví a entrar solo me pare en el marco de la puerta, la vi encender el radio. Y prepararse para trabajar cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar

OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,  
I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH  
A LONG, LONELY TIME.

AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.  
ARE YOU STILL MINE?

I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.

AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.

Me pareció ver a mama llorar y al poco tiempo secarse las lagrimas, no sé en qué momento me acerque pero sabía que me necitaba como yo a ella en sé momento la tome del hombro con un movimiento suave ella solo se volteo a verme en sus ojos pude ver ese mismo dolor que vi cuando era más pequeño ella aun lo extrañaba unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro ella me abrazo ese abrazo me dio el consuelo que necesita en ese momento. Yo solo hice el abrazo aun más fuerte yo ya más calmado y sin ese nudo en la garganta solté el abrazo

-¿Mal día? (me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos aun llorosos)

-Si mama hoy la extraño tanto (respondí sin poder evitar que salieran lagrimas de mis ojos )

-(Ella me volvió a abrazar y respondió ) Lo sé hijo lo sé.

Limpie sus lagrimas y ella las mías. Ya más tranquilos me pregunto

-Vas a salir

-Iré a verla (le dije contenido mi lagrimas) mama. podrías cuidar de vegeta volveré para el almuerzo (pregunte de verdad necesitaba salir )

-Si hijo no te preocupes. (me respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible)

-Gracias

La abrase y Salí del laboratorio. En cuanto Salí de la corporación emprendí un apresurado vuelo al cementerio al llegar aterricé justo alado de su lapida venia a verla con nuestro hijo cada tres meses pero había días en que necesitaba ir a verla yo solo .

-Hola la salude dejándole su flor favorita

-Hoy y soñé con de nuevo contigo amor y el momento el que te fuste de mi lado pero me reconforta la idea de que nos cuidas desde arriba, hoy he venido solo y no con nuestro hijo pero el está bien se ha puesto muy fuerte (una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla) estarías orgullosa de él…

Después de haberme desahogado Salí de ahí en dirección a la montaña Paos al lugar donde Gohan y yo solíamos entrenar, cuando llegue solo me dispuse a meditar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la alarma de mi reloj me indico tenía que volver, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y me gustaba desayunar con mi hijo y mi madre.

Volé de regreso a la corporación capsula, aterricé en el patio y entre.

-Ya llegue mama (avise)

-Ohh Trunks que bueno no me gusta que te malpases.

-No mama(reí) y Vegeta? (pregunte al no verlo ni sentir su ki en casa)

-Haa salió a kame house a entregar un encargo del maestro Roshi

-Ya veo bueno

Mi madre ya tenía el almuerzo listo así que me dispuse a comer en silencio al casi terminar mi almuerzo sentí algo que me preocupo demasiado sentí dos ki demasiado elevados y eran extraños no los reconocía se suponía que en la tierra no había personas con un ki sobresaliente que no fuera e de el maestro Roshi , mi hijo Vegeta jr y por supuesto el mío fruncí el ceño en desagrado . Como respuesta a mi expresión recibí una pregunta en tono preocupado de mi madre.

-¿Que pasa hijo?

-(silencio)

-Trunks!

-Aaaa no nada mama solo tengo algo pendiente que hacer( no pude decirle la verdad no la quería preocupar yo me ocuparía )

Rápidamente limpie mi boca y mis manos y Salí en dirección a donde sentí esos ki tan poderosos no rebasaban mi nivel pero casi lo igualaban. Apresure el vuelo y al poco tiempo los alcance al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi presencia por que pararon de inmediato al estar cerca de ellos pude ver que no eran de este mundo . Uno de ellos era más alto que yo con la piel de color rojiza ,el seño fruncido como el del sr Picoro y el otro era más bajo que yo tenía, la piel morada y ambos poseían unos atuendos muy extraños al verme ambos sonrieron si tenía un mal presentimiento al verlos con ese gesto me lo confirmaron. Pare el vuelo y pregunté quienes eran ellos

-Quienes son ustedes? (Fruncí el seño)

-Hola tu debes ser Trunks(dijo en tono amigable)

-Ohh (quede demasiado impresionado como es que ellos me conocían) si yo soy Trunks

-¿Como es que me conocen?

-Hemos oído hablar de ti y tu hazaña de derrotar a los temibles androides y me gustaría estrechar tu mano ( Respondió el más bajo y estiro su mano )

(tarde en reaccionar pero igualmente estire mi mano )

-Muchas gracias acabo de comprobar que es usted dueño de una excelente alma

-Y ustedes quiénes son? (pregunte con amablemente por que al parecer ellos no eran una amenaza de echo en su ki no se sentía maldad alguna)

-Mi nombre es Shin y el (dijo señalando al más alto) el kibito. Y yo soy el supremo Kaiosama

(quede sin palabras a saber que el Hera el supremo kaiosama ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo aquí en la tierra?) -Mucho gusto

-Muy pronto lo sabrás

-Haa? (leyó mi mente?)

-Así es

-Bueno en ese caso no tiene sentido ocultar lo que pienso así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que los trajo a la tierra.

-Eso lo sabrás hasta que nos muestres la transformación a la que llaman súper Sayajin (dijo Kibito)

-Ohhh! saben de la trasformación de súper Sayajin

-Así es solo queremos despejar nuestras dudas

-Y que pasara una vez que les haya enseñado la transformación

Si aclaras nuestras dudas podrás saber lo que nos atraído a la tierra y pude que nos seas de mucha utilidad.

-Está bien

Así que comencé transformándome en un súper Sayajin

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-Valla me has dejado impresionado tiene un asombroso poder.(dijo el supremo Kaio)

-Este no es todo mi poder pero no creo que sea necesario demostrarlo

-No está bien con esto es suficiente con eso me has dejado impresionado

-Bien entonces ahora me dirán cuales eran sus dudas y que los ha traído a la tierra?

-Está bien. Nosotros teníamos duda sobre el poder del que habíamos oído derroto a esos androides, pero ahora estamos seguro que serás de mucha utilidad para nosotros bueno en caso que decidas acompañarnos pero estoy seguro que así será .Nosotros hemos venido a la tierra para evitar la resurrección de Majin boo.

-Majin boo?

-Así es en los tipos primitivos cuando el hombre apenas caminaba en la tierra existía un mago maligno llamado Bibiidi que vivía en la parte más lejana de universo cierto día ese mago creó una criatura realmente poderosa hablo de Majin Boo no tiene la capacidad de razonar a tener sentimiento alguno, el destruyo a cientos de planetas convirtiéndolos en polvo. Existían cinco supremos kaiosamas y cada uno fue derrotado por los temibles poderes de Majin boo

-Ahhh!

-Si cada uno era tan poderoso que podía derrotar a frízer con un solo golpe ,este mago también tuvo varias dificultades para controlarlo y tan grave fue el asunto que para tomar un breve descanso tuvo que encerrarlo en huevecillo para que no pudiera moverse y cuando logro encerarlo mando al amenazador boo a la tierra ya que este sería el siguiente planeta .esa fue la perfecta oportunidad para que los supremos kaiosama logramos destruir a Bibidi así que dejamos el huevecillo intacto para que durmieran por miles de años .

-Pero ¿no hubiera sido mejor destruirlo?

-Si pero no queríamos correr un riesgo innecesario además se suponía que el único que podía despertarlo era el mago bibidi

-¿Se suponía?

-Últimamente nos acabamos de enterar de algo espantoso el mago Bibidi tenía u hijo llamado Babidi y el también posee los mismos poderes que su padre y al parece ser que Babidi también sabe como despertar a Majin buu de ese huevecillo.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer el evitar que resucite

-Exactamente y otra de nuestras obligaciones es detener al mago ya que él es el único que lo puede sacar de su huevecillo ¿Entonces nos acompañara?

-Mi deber es cuidar de la tierra así que los acompañare

-Está bien pero debo decirle que esto no será nada fácil (dijo Kibito)

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder (no dijo el supremo Kaiosama)

Así que decidimos continuar con el vuelo

(tenia curiosidad así donde nos dirigíamos así que pregunte)- Adonde nos dirigimos?

-No dirigimos a la nave de Babidi y en caso de fracasar ,tenemos que hacer lo posible por retrásalos y así tener una segunda oportunidad para erradicar su plan por completo

-Mmmmhu

Llegamos un lugar desértico pero efectivamente ahí se encontraba una pequeña nave espacial solo con dos guardias cuidando la entrada nosotros al llegar nos escondimos detrás una rocas para observar el movimiento antes de actuar el supremo kaiosama menciono que ellos eran guerreros que el mago Babidi había reunido de toda la galaxia a mi parecer no me parecieron muy fuertes ellos estaba muy debajo mi nivel sin contar mi estado súper Sayajin eso era fácil de saber pos su ki .Una vez seguros decidimos entrar Kibito se deshizo de los guardias con gran facilidad eran de esperarse ya ellos tenían una gran poder . Al entrar a la nave esta era muy contraria a su apariencia por fuera parecía pequeña pero un ves dentro esta era muy espaciosa cuando entramos una misteriosa voz nos llamo

-Jijijijiji supremo Kaio me da gusto verlo aquí

-Babidi!

-Asi es supremo Kaio si quiere detenerme tendrá que derrotar a los guerreros que mandare en cada uno de los tres niveles. Lamento decir que eso será imposible porque ellos son los más poderosos del universo.

Estaba sorprendido con esta situación esta vez la tierra se encontraba en un grave peligro y necesitaba toda la ayuda que me brindara el supero Kaio y kibito para evitar que algo peor pasara. después de eso salió un guerrero demasiado extraño.

-Mi nombre de PuiPiu y yo seré su contrincante en el primer escenario anqué lamento decirles que no pasaran de aquí. Y todo su daño recibido será enviado al huevecillo de Majin buu así que quien será mi primer oponente

-Seré yo (respondí sin siquiera basilar será mejor terminar con esto lo más rápido posible )

-Espere Sr Trunks no tiene que pelar solo nosotros lo ayudaremos (me dijo el supremo Kaiosama)

-No gracias Supremo Kaiosama yo me podre encargar de el (al parecer le sorprendió mi respuesta pero me dejo pelear solo)

Después de ponerme en posición de pelea comenzó el combate no era nada difícil saber sus movimientos y esquívalos después de una cuantas patas y puños comenzó a cambiar el ambiente ya no estábamos en la nave sino era lo que a parecer era otro planeta en este se dificultaba respirar un poco asimismo el cuerpo sentía demasiado pesado se sentía como la habitación del tiempo en la había entrenado con mi padre en el pasado me alejo de mis pensamientos la voz del supremo Kaio

- Seguro este es un lugar donde su guerrero tengo una ventaja tenga cuidado

Yo solo asentí y puse de nuevo mi vista en PuiPiu que al parecer estaba muy confiado con este ambiente y comenzó hablar

-Este es mi planeta natal y tiene una gravedad aumentada diez veces lo que es una gran desventaja para ti ya que mientras yo puedo moverme libremente a ti te costara demasiado

-No estés tan seguro (respondí seguro con una sonrisa ladina sabiendo que esta gravedad no era nueva para mí ya que había entrenado durante dos años enteros con esa misma gravedad y no era reto para mi )

Al parecer se asombro con mi contestación y me dijo que seguro solo estaba fanfarroneando pero no era así, así que decidí acabar con esto lo más rápido posible esta era una situación bastante peligrosa para poderla en riesgo confiándome. Lo extermine con un solo ataque y una puerta en el suelo se abrió para bajar al siguiente nivel. Este tampoco había presentado reto alguno y por un momento comencé a creer que el supremo Kaiosama exageraba ya que yo mismo cuando viaje al pasado había derrotado a Frízer sin trabajo alguno. Pero mi idea cambio cuando el oponente que salió en el ultimo escenario era alguien llamado Dabura y según el supremo kaisoama era el rey de las tinieblas y este no era u simple oponente. Esto lo pude comprobar al sentir el enorme ki. Pero pensé que podría controlarlo pero el transcurso de la pelea el libero un poder impresiónate casi comparado con el que contaba Cell con su cuerpo perfeccionado. Después de unos ataques todo se torno negro para mí.

Al despertar ya no estábamos dentro de la nave y estaba en brazos de al verme despertar me soltó.

-Queee … que paso? (Aun estaba confundido)

-Hemos logrado detener temporalmente los panes de Babidi Destruyendo a su más poderoso guerrero y una parte de la nave.(respondió Kibito)

-Pero como que paso

-Quedaste inconsciente en la pelea con Dabura y el atacarte destruyo una gran parte de la nave el supremo Kaoisama inmovilizó a Dabura para que quedara atrapado con sus propios ataques.

-Ya veo … lo .. lo siento.(estaba muy apenado)

-No tiene nada de que disculparse Trunks tal vez no hayamos podido detenerlo pero si los retrasamos demasiado.

No sabía que responder me sentía un total idiota por confiarme pero ya no podía cambiar las cosas y esto era un asunto demasiado delicado y mis poderes no fueron lo suficiente para detenerlos y no había mucha diferencia de mis poderes a los del supremo Kaio y kibito me temo que tendré que pedir ayuda a las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar.

-Les molestaría acompañarme a la corporación Capsula en ese lugar es donde vivo y creo que es ahí donde tengo lo que podría ser una buena ayuda

-Si con mucho gusto pero díganos de que se trata (pregunto supremo Kaio mietras emprendíamos vuelo a la Corporación)

-Pues vera mi madre es una gran científica y ella ha inventado una máquina del tiempo y tengo planeado pedir ayuda a unos amigos que he hecho en el pasado ellos también son guerreros muy poderosos y creo que serán de gran ayuda para esta situación

-Ahhh (dijero ambos asombrados )- Eso alteraría el tiempo pero cualquier posibilidad para derrotar a Babidi y evitar la resurrección Majin buu será una buena ayuda (dijo el supremo Kaio)

-Está bien

Fue entonces cuando apresuramos en vuelo rumbo a la corporación capsula aterrizamos en el patio de la corporación capsula. Sentí el ki de mi hijo y madre estaban juntos, de un momento a otro vi a mi pequeño hijo abalanzarse asía mi con su pequeños brazos abiertos solo dije: hijo así recibiendo en mis brazos con un abrazo hoy no había podido ver a mi hijo debido todo lo que sucedió en el día y esta feliz de verlo al parecer el también lo estaba por su efusiba bienvenida, por su apariencia parecía que había estado entrenado ya que tenía unas pocos raspones en sus rodillas. En camino a la casa pude ver a mi madre parada al inicio del comedor ,pero en ese momento Vegeta se separo de su abrazo y dijo

-Padre quienes son ello?

-Hijo te lo explicare más tarde ahora porque no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación nosotros tenemos que hablar en privado

-Está bien papa

-Eso es hijo en un momento te alcanzo

En cuanto vi a Vegeta Jr entrar a su habitación mire a mi madre pareció entender que nesitabamos hablar junto con los acompañantes que traia a casa asi que caminamos en dirección al comedor, tome asiento y mi madre hizo lo mismo el supremo Kaio y Kibito no habían querido tomar asiento,y nos quedamos en silencio mi madre fue la primera en romper el silecion preguntándome

-¿Trunks quienes son los que te acompañan?

Fui interrumpido por el supremo Kaio

-Señora mi nombre es Shin y mi compañero es kibito y soy el supremo kaiosama

-El supremo kaiosama! (al igual que yo mi madre se sorprendió demasiado)

(siguió explicado el supremo Kaio) -Así es. No es mi intención irrumpir en sus actividades pero se ha presentado una situación bastante complicada y peligrosa

(interrumpi esta vez yo )-Así es madre, el supremo kaiosama ha venido a la tierra porque un mago llamado babidi ha traído un monstro en un huevecillo que está dormido. pero si lo logran despertar no solo será nuestro fin fino el del universo entero

-Ohhhh por kami!

-Asi es señora

-Ohh mi nombre es Bulma (Se presento supongo que es por que no le gusta que le dijern Sra.)

(continue explicando)-Pero eso no es todo madre hoy tratamos de detenerlos pero nos fue imposible solo logramos retrasarlos más y temo que nuestros no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para detenerlo.

-Y que piensas hacer Trunks?

-Mientras el supremo kaiosama y kibito están pendientes(los mire para confirmar lo que me habían dicho en el camino) de lo que suceda en la tierra tengo planeado viajar al pasado a la época que deje no solo para advertirles sino también para pedirle ayuda a mi padre y a Gohan tengo la esperanza que ellos puedan ayudarnos ¿podrías preparar la máquina del tiempo madre? (le pregunte tenia prisa por salir lo mas antes posible)

-Bueno Trunks te deseamos suerte en tu viaje y también esperamos que logres conseguir ayuda porque sería de mucha utilidad (dijo el supremo Kaio)

Con estas palabras desaparecieron lo hicieron con una técnica parecida a la del Sr Goku ) mi madre y yo nos quedamos de hablado de nuevo.

-Está bien Trunks iré por la capsula la tengo en mi habitación

-Está bien mama

Vi a mi madre salir del comedor rápidamente y dirigirse a su habitación. Después de un tiempo y no ver regresar a mi madre logre recordar que la capsula se encontraba guardada la máquina del tiempo aun estaba en mi chaqueta así fui a mi habitación y busque la chaqueta en el bolsillo desecho si ahí! Ahí Estaba fui directo a buscar a mi madre cuando llegue a su habitación también estaba mi hijo ayudando a buscarla. Así que llame a la puerta

-Mama ya la encontré no te preocupes

-Ohh Trunks que alivio en ¿donde se encontraba?(observe ami hijo mirarnos también)

-Estaba en mi chaqueta la que use la última vez que viaje

-Me alegra hijo Cuando planeas irte

-Lo más pronto posible. lo más probable es que mañana en la mañana

-Muy bien hijo pero que piensas hacer

-Si ellos acceden traire a Gohan y a mi padre para que me ayuden bueno en dado caso que acepten (de verdad espero que acepten)

-Vi a mi madre consternada por mis palabras y Salir de la habitación en tanto yo me quede con vegeta al parecer el también esta distraído

-Vegeta….. hijo anda vamos a cenar

-Aaaa ¿?

-Anda hijo bajemos a cenar

-Si

Bajamos y nos sentamos en el comedor ya estaba la cena cérvida y lista pero mi madre no se encontraba ahí. Así que comencé a comer mientras veía como mi hijo me observaba no sabía que iba tardar mucho en hacer preguntas.

- Papa?

- que pasa hijo

-¿Quiénes era los sujetos con los que venias? Tenían una apariencia muy extraña

Deje de de ingerir mis alimentos y fruncí el ceño y respondí con una voz seria

-Supongo que los observaste bien a los dos

-Ummhu

-El más bajo es el Supremo kaiosama y el otro es su es .. bueno compañero

-¿El supremo Kaiosama?

-Si ya te he contado sobre cómo van los rangos primero es Kamisama después los 4 Kaiosamas , el gran Kaiosama y por ultimo esta el supremo

-Si padre pero ¿qué hace el aquí en la tierra?

-El y Kibito han venido a detener la una gran amenaza y yo los pienso ayudar

-Amenaza a la tierra?

-No solo a la tierra sino al universo entero

-El universo!

-Asi es pero temo que no podremos solos

-No estarás solo papa yo te ayudare para eso entreno mucho (lo escuche muy entusiasmado por el hecho de querer ayudarme )No hijo temo que somos los suficientemente fuerte (respondí con honestidad)

-¿Adónde piensas ir padre?

-¿Cómo?

-Si escuche que le dijiste a mi abuela que te irías

-Regresare al pasado con ayuda de la máquina del tiempo para pedir ayuda a tu abuelo y a mi maestro Gohan

-Regresar al pasado? Te refieres a la época que salvaste cuando les avisaste a los androides

-Ummhu

-¿Podría acompañarte padre? Quisiera conocerlos y sobre todo conocer a mi abuelo

Su pregunta me sorprendió pero me recordó ese misma sensación esa emoción que sentía la primera vez supe que podría conocer a mi padre así que me relaje y sonreí

-Está bien hijo entonces anda es hora de dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo

- si padre

Lo vi pararse de inmediato e ir directo a su habitación. me encontraba ya solo en el comer así que recogí los platos de la cena y me preocupaba mi madre y la reacción que había tenido fue a verla supuse que estaba en el laboratorio ,la vi está trabajando en las mejoras para la máquina del tiempo decidí no molestarla , ya era hora de dormir subí a mi habitación pero primero me asegurarme de ver a mi hijo ya descansando , mañana seria un día largo . Entre a su habitación y lo vi durmiendo, lo arrope y bese su frente Salí de ahí por fin a descansar con la esperanza de mañana un día mejor.

**Bueno hasta aquí el fin del capítulo no dejen publicar sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está ya el 4 capi este si se extendió un poco jiji bueno espero y les guste. **

**Nota los [ ] lo utilize para que supieran quien es el personaje que hablo.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Punto de vista de Trunks**

Era temprano no pasaban de las 6 de la mañana en la corporación capsula. Había decidido levantarme temprano para preparar las cosas necesarias para el viaje y también ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos de la maquina, después de ordenar mi habitación y tomar una ducha decidí que me pondrían mi atuendo sayajin ese traje azul que mi madre del pasado me había obsequiado. Ya era tarde y aún tenía muchos pendientes, baje al laboratorio con mi madre para ayudarla

-Toc toc

-Ohh Trunks buenos días hijo no pensé que levantarías tan temprano

-Buenos días madre ammm si bueno solo quería tener más tiempo para tener preparado lo necesario

-No te preocupes la maquina ya está terminada desde hace dos horas, la maquina tiene espacio para dos personas y la batería , está cargada y rendirá para 6 viajes

-Eso… eso es asombroso mama

-Lo se … como dijiste que querías traer ayuda hice unas mejoras

-Gracias mama eso es fantástico porque Vegeta quiere viajar conmigo

-Ohm bueno eso es excelente creo que será una gran oportunidad para que conozca a todos

-Sii eso lo tiene muy entusiasmado

No pudimos seguir hablando porque ahi estaba mi pequeño hijo bostezado y tallándose sus pequeños ojos llamando a la puerta

-Toc toc

-Buenos días [Trunks]

-Buenos días Papa buenos días abuela [Vegeta jr]

Vino acercándose a mi así que lo tome en mis brazos

-Porque te has levantado tan temprano hijo [Trunks]

-No quería que te fueras sin mi ademaaaaaaaas (dijo bostezando) quería ayudar con algo [Vegeta jr]

-No te preocupes cariño (interrumpió mi madre) todo ya está listo pero este será un viaje largo y pesado creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato mas. [Bulma]

-Pero abuela … yo..yooooooo(bostezo) quiero ayudar [Vegeta jr]

-Muy bien campeón tu abuela tiene razón debes descansar será un viaje pesado además muy largo necesitas energías anda vamos [Trunks]

Y sin mas objeción lo lleve cargando hasta su cuarto donde lo volví a arropar

-Anda hijo duerme un rato mas Prometo que te despertare a la hora del almuerzo [Trunks]

-Lo prometes?[Vegeta jr]

-Lo prometo[Trunks]

No paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a caer rendido ante el cansancio que tenia debido a su entrenamiento de ayer, baje y volví al laboratorio de mi madre pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, la llame

-Mamaa? … mama?

-Aquí Trunks en la cocina

-Ohhh pero?

-Que pasa? ya termiste de ordenar las capsulas que necesitaran para el viaje

-No aun no

-Bueno será mejor que comienses sabes que tendrás que salir de aquí temprano para llegar al tiempo actual de la otra época

-Haa es cierto .. será mejor que me apresure

Con eso fui en busca de unas mantas y almohadas para el viaje este seria largo y las comencé a guardas dentro de la máquina del tiempo, sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso demasiado rápido y mi madre ya no tardaría mucho en tener listo el desayuno así que como lo había prometido tenía que subir a despertar a mi hijo.

Al entrar a la habitación aun estaba dormido pero, tenía que cumplir con mi promesa y despertarlo para el almuerzo además de que tenía que prepararse para el viaje.

-Hijo ….Campeon… Vegeta …. (comencé a moverle lentamente)

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm(contesto adormilado)

-Vamos ya es hora de levantarse .. tienes que prepararte

No tuve que decir nada más porque el ya estaba saltando arriba de su cama

-Muy bien vamos campeón dúchate ,cámbiate de ropa , recoge tu habitación y por ultimo bajas a almorzar

-Está bien papa... ( fue una firme respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa )

Con esa respuesta Salí de su habitación y baje a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre a servir el almuerzo, mi madre siempre hacia platillos muy variados parecía que ahora le agrada cocinar ya que ahora no había problema para conseguir los ingredientes .. Además que no debía ser fácil cocinar para dos semisayajins.

-Oh vamos Trunks ya siéntate en un segundo término de servir tu almuerzo

-Mama no es una molestia ayudarte .. además así espero a vegeta para almorzar juntos

-Está bien … (me dio una sonrisas)

No sin pasar mucho tiempo escuche a vegeta bajar rápido por las escaleras

-Buenos días Papa ,Buenos días Abuela

-Buenos días (respondí yo , mientras mi madre se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla)

-Buenos días cariño te ves muy guapo con esa ropa

-Gracias abuela( se notaba un leve sonrojo)

Allí estaba el llevaba puesto un traje azul, botas blancas y guantes del mismo color con su pequeña cola enrollada en la cintura el aun la tenía mi madre me había cortado la mía desde muy pequeño pero yo no quería negarle a mi hijo tener su cola que lo distinguía como descendiente Sayajin si él quería no tenerla sería su decisión

-Vamos hijo siéntate a desayunar recuerda que tenemos que partir temprano

-Si

Lo vi tomar asiento a un lado mío, mientras mi madre terminaba de servir unos cuantos platillos más quise conversar con mi hijo debido que por los sucesos pasados no he podido hablar como acostumbraba con el

-Como dormiste hijo? ( pregunte )

-Muy bien padre … sabes … estoy muy emocionado

-Así y por qué?

-Pues me has contado mucho sobre Gohan y los otros guerreros que me emociona poder conocerlos

-Si a mí también me da alegría poder verlos de nuevo.

Mi madre termino de servir el almuerzo y sentó junto a nosotros para almorzar mientras charlábamos cosas como lo rico había quedado el almuerzo y mi madre sobre lo bien que nos veíamos con los trajes terminamos y ya era hora de partir todos no dirijimos al jardín de la corporación capsula.

-Bueno es hora de partir (dije )

-Si [vegeta jr]

-Vayan con mucho cuidado ( mi madre nos dio un fuerte abrazo )

-Si Tu también cuidate mucho por favor

-Si

-Adiós abuela ( observe a mi hijo volver a abrazar a mi madre )

-Bien Cariño con cuidado

-Mmhu

Sin más que decir subimos a la máquina del tiempo. La puse en marcha y antes de desaparecer en el tiempo no despedimos de madre con un movimiento de manos. El camino duraría un par de horas y según la maquina estaríamos en la época a la que nos dirigíamos como alrededor de las 4 de la tarde en tanto llegábamos mi pequeño hijo decido contarme sobre su avance en su entrenamiento y la mejora de la técnica de mi padre .

-Así es padre ya he mejorado mucho mi velocidad y mis reflejos ,pero lo que aun me tiene un poco triste es que no puedo controlar mi transformación de súper Sayajin

-Bueno no te preocupes a mí al principio también me costaba mucho trabajo pero después con entrenamiento la pude controlar a voluntad además recuerda aun eres pequeño y tu avance es impresionarte para tu edad no te precipites.

Después de es platica se quedo callado hasta que decidí volver a preguntar pero esta vez en un todo mas desanimado

-Padre crees que mi abuelo me reciba bien

-(esa pregunta me dejo helado no sabía que debía responder aunque sabia que mi padre me había aceptado bien no está seguro como reaccionaria con él )

-Papa?

-Aaaa Bueno hijo no sabría decirlo ya te he dicho que él es un hombre muy orgulloso y con un carácter un poco fuerte pero es buena persona, pero…todos te recibirán muy bien.

-mmmhu

-Vamos no te preocupes a todos le emocionara mucho conocerte

-Está bien

Paso el tiempo y ya no conversamos mas decidimos que sería buena idea tomar una siesta saque las almohadas y dormimos por unas horas al abrir los ojos no faltaba más que quince minutos. Nos acomodamos dentro de la maquina y guardamos las almohadas, nos preparamos para llegar. Aterrizamos en el jardín fueras de la Corporación Capsula. Yo fui el primero en bajar vi al pequeño vegeta parecía temeroso de bajar

-Vamos hijo tranquilo…. Anda baja ( bajo pero en cuanto puso un pie en el piso me tomo de la mano con fuerza )- anda hijo entremos

-Mmmmhu

Guarde la maquina en capsula y Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la entra de la corporación al acercarnos a la entrada pude ver que ahí se encontraba krilin, Yamsha, Puar, el androide n 18, una pequeña niña, la Sra. Milk, Gohan, un pequeño niño muy parecido al señor Goku y por ultimo estaba yo con apariencia de 8 años. Todos estaban con ropas muy formales decidí que sería buen momento para entrar así al entrar no todos centrarían su atención en nosotros

-Hola (llame su atención)

- Trunks! –(Yamsha, krilin y Gohan corrieron a saludarme)

- Hola muchos!

- Que haces por aquí Trunks? [Krilin]

- Bueno es una larga historia veo que se han reunido.

- si tu madre a ha hecho una fiesta [Yamsha]

- Ya veo…Vaya…Pero como han cambiado todos (Yamsha tenía un nuevo corte de cabello además que se veía que los años no había pasado el vano , Krilin tenía en cabello largo y Gohan el ya había dejado de ser un niño par ser todo un adolescente y casi un hombre)

- Bueno Trunks tu también has cambiado mucho [Krilin]

Mi hijo seguía detrás de mi tomándome de la mano fuertemente y parecía que nadie de los muchachos se había percatado que estuviera ahí hasta que Gohan Pregunto

-Ohhhh Trunks quien el que te acompaña.

-(todos estaban sorprendidos a verlo ) -mm bueno el es mi hijo

-Tu… tu… tu hijo…. (dijo Krilin y todos al mismo tiempo cayeron de espaldas)

-Vaya se parece mucho al señor Vegeta [Gohan]

-Si [ ]

Gohan y krilin se acercaron a mi hijo que ya estaba escondido detrás de mí pero seguía tomándome la mano

-Hola (dijeron Gohan y Krilin. Yamsha parecía aun muy sorprendido por la noticia)

-Hola (respondió Vegeta un tono casi inaudible)

-Cómo te llamas? (Pregunto Gohan)

-Vegeta

-Oh! Trunks le pusiste el nombre de tu padre (dijo Krilin)

-Mmhu

-Cuántos años tienes Vegeta? (Gohan volvió a Preguntar)

-Siete.

-Mucho gusto Vegeta Yo soy Gohan (dijo dando la mano )

-Mucho gusto Vegeta Yo soy Krilin

-Yo soy Yamsha y el es puar ( se presentaron)

Me sorprendió ver a n 18 con una niña en brazos y mi otro yo junto con otro pequeño niño observado fijamente la escena. Deje de mirarlos cuando Gohan comenzó a llamarlos

-Goten , Trunks … anden acérquense

Los dos niños se acercaron a saludar tanto a mí como a Vegeta

-Hola!

-Hola (dije poniéndome de cuclillas para saludarlos) Mi nombre es Trunks (tenía que presentarme explicarle un poco a mi otro yo sobre mi si yo fuera él estaría muy confundido) y el Vegeta es mi hijo

-Mucho gusto Trunks, Yo soy Goten

-Si el mi hermano menor (interrumpió Gohan)

-Mucho Gusto Goten (dije dándole la mano sin dejar de mirar a mi otro yo que tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido)

-Hola (me dijo el no esperaba que el comenzara la conversación)

-Hola Trunks. supongo que no sabes quién soy yo?

-Si si lo sé tú eres yo pero del futuro (todos estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación) el que vino a avisarle a nuestros padres sobre los androides [Trunks]

-Bueno veo que si sabes quién soy [ ]

-Si mama me contó la historia [Trunks]

Me pare y le sonreí a mi otro yo por que Krilin me llamo

-Bueno .. creo que ya casi nos hemos presentado pero quiero presentarte a mi hija

-Ohh tu hija

-Si su nombre Es marrón

-Bueno mucho gusto Marron

-Bueno ya conoces a 18 ella es mi esposa

-Tu esposaaa!

-Si

-Bueno felicidades krilin

-Gracias Trunks

-(Gohan hablo) – Bueno porque no vamos a la fiesta , estoy seguro que a todos les agradara -mucho saludarte y conocer a Vegeta

-Mmhu

Todos caminamos rumbo al jardín Trasero de la Corporación. Vegeta Jr ya había comenzado a hablar un poco con el pequeño Goten y Trunks mientras Gohan, Krilin y yo hablábamos sobre si yo estaba casado.

-Y dime Trunks supongo que estas casado? [krilin]

-Pueeess. La verdad es que estuve casado pero…

-No me digas que te divorciaste [ Yamsha]

-No no para nada solo… (una mueca de tristeza se apareció en mi rostro) –ella falleció.

-(Todo se tornaron triste con mi respuesta y después respondieron)- Lo… lo sentimos Trunks

-No no se preocupen muchachos ( les Sonreí)

Llegamos al jardín en la explanada principal estaba mi madre con un vestido verde cocinado junto con una muchacha de pelo corto, en una no muy lejana mesa estaba la Sra. Milk tomando una bebida al voltear mi vista al frente bajo un árbol ahí estaba mi padre una mesa más lejana estaba el maestro Roshi ,Ulong devorando los pastelillos que mi abuela les ofrecía y por último el Sr Picoro se encontraba al igual que mi padre bajo un árbol . Apenas se había abierto la puerta cuándo todos ya estaban mirándonos. Vi a mi madre correr asia mi junto con el maestro Roshi y Ulong mi padre y el Sr picoro caminaban solamente

-Truuuunks (dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba )- que gusto verte

-Mm si mama a mí también me da gusto verlos.

Los demás entraron y tomaron comida solo quedábamos vegeta y yo los que se había acercado a mi saludar

-hola (saludo el Sr Picoro)

- hola Señor Picoro

Mi padre se acerco y para mi sorpresa también saludo

-Hola

-Hola padre

-Hola Trunks saludaron el maestro Roshi y Ulong

-Quien es el que te acompaña Trunks (pregunto mi madre muy Sorprendida ,todos pusieron su vista en mi pequeño hijo que con las miradas me había vuelto a tomar de la mano)

-El es … el es mi hijo

-Tuuuuuuuu! hijo

-Mmhu

-Vaya es idéntico a ti Vegeta (dijo mi madre)

-Jummm

-Como se llama? [Bulma]

-Bueno tiene el mismo nombre que mi padre se llama Vegeta… Vegeta Jr.

Pude ver a mi padre Sonreír levemente

-Mucho Gusto (dijeron todos a excepción mi padre, mi madre se acuclillo frete a Vegeta jr)

-Hola Vegeta.. yo soy tu abuela puedo darte un fuerte abrazo

-Sip (dijo un poco sonrojado)

Mi madre lo abrazo y después dio un beso en su mejilla al levantarse también beso mi mejilla y nos invito a tomar un bocadillo

-Supongo que deben estar hambrientos vamos vengan y tomen un bocadillo

-Gracias madre

-Solo esperen a que los homebots terminen de juntar las mesas para comer todos

-Si esta bien

Después de todos saludarnos la puerta del jardín volvió a abrirse volteé a ver quién era la nueva visita me asombre demasiado al ver entrar a Sr Goku por la puerta. Así que Vegeta Jr y yo fuimos a saludar me alegraba mucho poder ver que el señor Goku había vuelto a la vida

-Hola! Señor Goku [ ]

-Haaa pero si eres tu Trunks ¿como has estado? [Goku]

-Mm bien señor Goku veo que ha vuelto a la vida

-Mm si (dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma habitual) es una larga historia

-Ya veo

-Haaaaaaaa! (cayó de espaldas) quien …quien… es el (dijo señalando a mi hijo)

-Bueno el es mi hijo señor Goku

-Tu …..tu hijo ( parece que la noticia sobre mi hijo a todos les había asombrado mucho a todos)

-Así es

-Hola! como te llamas? (dijo acercándose a mi hijo)

-Mi nombre es Vegeta

-Haaa le pusiste el mismo nombre que tu padre

-Si

-Muchachos la comida ya esta liso (mi madre Grito desde la mesa donde ya todos se encontraban sentados)

-Comida … vamos Trunks comamos algo y después platicaremos

-Mmhu

Todos nos sentamos a comer me sentí como en familia de nuevo esa sensación de tener todo lo que se me quito en mi tiempo volvía .al parecer vegeta Jr ya se había adaptado bien porque al poco tiempo de comer me pidió permiso para retirarse a jugar ya que Goten y Trunks lo había invitado a jugar juntos.

-Papa? [Vegeta jr}

-Mm [ ]

-Puedo retirarme… Goten y Trunks quieren que juguemos [Vegeta jr]

-Mmhu adelante. pero con cuidado [ ]

-Sip

Así se paró y fue donde Goten y Trunks lo esperaban Cuando puse de vuelta mi vista todos estaban mirándonos al parecer éramos el centro de atención.

-Vaya Trunks sí que es raro ver que te digan Papa [krilin]

-Jejeje hya Krilin... no yo creo que Trunks es un excelente padre (salió en mi defensa mi madre)

-Mm bueno creo que si para ustedes es un poco extraño [ ]

-Sii vaya y pensar que te conocimos cuando tenias 17 años [Yamsha]

-Jejeje (reí algo nervioso)

-Bueno creo lo están poniendo un poco incomodo muchachos (dijo el señor Goku)

-Si eso creo mejor hagamos un poco de Karaoke [krilin]

-Estupenda idea [Bulma]

Todos nos paramos y esperamos a que los Homebots recogieran la gran mesa que había puesto para todos, mientras recogían quería saludar a mi padre pero Gohan me llamo y dijo que quería presentarme a alguien.

-Oh trunks quiero presentarte a alguien [Gohan]

-Sii [ ]

-Ella es mi novia Videl [Gohan]

-Mucho gusto (salude a videl) y muchas felicidades Gohan [ ]

-Mucho Gusto [Videl]

-Gracias Trunks … a y perdón por interrumpir parece que ibas con Vegeta [Gohan]

-Mmmhu pero no te preocupes Gohan [ ]

-Bueno Trunks en un momento te veo [Gohan]

-Si [ ]

Seguí mi camino al árbol donde encontraba mi padre al verme él también se acerco,

-Papa me da mucho gusto volver a verte

-Cuántos años tiene?

-Amm …a siete

-No le has cortado la cola porque? solo es un estorbo

-Bueno mi madre … me la quito a mi muy pequeño y yo no quise quitársela si el ya no la quisiera que fuera su decisión

-Mmju haces bien.

-Gracias padre

Quedamos en un silencio bastante incomodo ese mismo era normal en el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso pero volvía a quedar sorprendido al escucharlo romper el silencio.

-A que has venido Trunks dudo que sea una visita como las demás porque si fuera así habías traído a tu mujer

-Bueno padre.. es cierto que no es una visita como las anteriores pero preferiría no hablar nada hasta que pase la fiesta no quisiera arruinarla y en cuanto a Lime mi esposa ella...…falleció.

No pudimos seguir hablado de nuevo mi madre nos llamaba ya estaba listo el Karaoke. Di la vuelta en camino a donde todos estaban para mi sorpresa mi padre también me siguió estaba puesto un pequeño escenario con dos micrófonos, todos estaban sentados en unas pequeñas mesas y esperaban incluso Goten, Trunks y Vegeta Jr. estaban sentados esperando ver el espectáculo. Todos comenzaron a animar a Gohan para que cantara.

-Vamos Gohan canta tu puedes [todos los animaban]

-Está bien .. pero .. Trunks tendrá que acompañarme (dijo señalándome)

- Que yo (dije con algo de exaltación)

-Anda no cantaste nada mal la vez que hicimos el karaoke antes de la pela de Broly [Krilin]

-Eso es cierto Trunks anda [Bulma]

-Está bien (cedí ante la insistencia de krilin, Gohan y mi madre)

Subí al escenario junto a Gohan el comenzó a hablar

-Bueno ya que cantaremos quisiera dedicarle un canción a Videl

-Por supuesto Gohan. (me alegraba ver a Gohan enamorado contrario a lo que había pasado en mi tiempo)

-Gracias Trunks

-Bueno muchachos Comiencen

-Esta canción tiene una dedicación especial para Videl

-Así se hace Gohan [ Yamsha]

Gohan y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo el cantaría y yo lo apoyaría en los coros.

Aun no cantábamos ya mi madre, la Sra. Milk ,Videl la novia de Gohan , Yamsha y Ulong ya comenzaban a emocionarse. Y animarnos aun más.

Gohan:

-My life will never be the same  
'Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk, the way I talk  
Now I cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl you know it's true  
So stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
I'll be all you need  
Trunks/yo

Ooh it feels so right

Gohan:  
-I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
Ooh it feels like  
I have finally found a perfect love this time.

Yo:  
-You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

Gohan:

-You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine.

Al terminar la canción y bajar del escenario todos estaban completamente paralizados hasta mi padre, el sr Goku y el Sr Picorro parecían bastante impresionados con el show que acabamos de dar Gohan y yo. Incluso por un momento pareció que habíamos hecho mal pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a llover aplausos y para Gohan el dulce beso de Videl. No me di cuenta cuando mi hijo y mi otro yo estaban tomándome de la mano diciendo cosas como:

-Papa Cantas sensacional [vegeta Jr]

-Wooow así cantare cuando sea grande [Trunks]

No fue hasta que todos comenzaron a pedir que cantáramos de nuevo que reaccioné

-Vamos canten otra (insistía mi madre y la Sra. Milk)

-Si cantan muy bien juntos [Videl]

Volví a mirar a Gohan para saber su opinión sobre cantar otra canción a lo que él me respondió una sonrisa. Cantamos un par de canciones más. Hasta que Krilin quiso cantar ya que Yamsha lo acompañaría. Por fin baje del escenario y busque a mi hijo con la vista me sorprendió lo que vi él, Trunks y Goten estaba hablado con mi padre y mi padre parecía hablar con ellos. No pude seguir observando más porque Gohan y el Sr Goku llamaron mi atención

-Trunks! [Gohan]

-Haa Gohan, Sr Goku ya se van?

-Si Podríamos llegar de inmediato a la montaña Paos con ayuda de la teletrasportacion pero Milk quiere que vayamos en el auto [Goku]

-Ya veo pues entonces buen viaje

-Si gracias Trunks…pero queríamos saber cuánto tiempo te quedaras [Goku]

-Bueno no lo sé pero yo les avisare eso se los aseguro.

-Muy bien Trunks entonces Hasta luego [Goku] (me dio la mano)

-Hasta luego Trunks [Gohan] (al igual que el Sr Goku me dio la mano)

-Goooootennnn[Gohan]

-Ya es hora de irnos[Goku ]

Pude ver como Goten se despedía de a Trunks, Vegeta y mi padre al acercarse a mi también despidió , así se comenzaron a marchar todos excepto Vegeta y yo .

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo pero la segunda parte de este será el capitulo 5 es que este capi ya se había alargado mucho: p Reviews por favor… **

**Aaaa lo olvidaba la canción que cantan Trunks y Gohan se llama **

**You Rock my World – de Michael Jackson.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola bueno este quinto capítulo es la segunda parte del 4 decidí hacer dos capítulos sobre el mismo ya que el primero de verdad que ya se estaba volviendo largo y sé que eso luego puede parecer algo tedioso de leer bueno ya no los entretengo mas y disfruten de esta segunda parte.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRUNKS**

Pude ver como Goten se despedía de a Trunks, Vegeta y mi padre al acercarse a mí también despidió, asi se comenzaron a marchar todos excepto Vegeta y yo. Mi madre llamo mi atención

-Trunks …[Bulma]

-Si mama (respondimos ambos )

-No Trunk Grande

-Si que sucede madre

-Te quedaras cierto.

-Bueno si me lo permites

-Claro está también es tu casa

-Gracias

-Además quiero pasar tiempo con mi lindo nieto hasta tu padre lo está haciendo.

-Jejeje si tienes razón.

-Vegetaaaa! [Bulma]

-Que pasa mujer [Vegeta]

-A dónde vas?

-En entrenar con Trunks

-Hagan lo que quieran pero recuerda que Trunks vine de un viaje largo

-(silencio)

Ya tenía tiempo que no escuchaba a mi madre y mi padre hablar, pero notaba algo en papa el estaba… cambiado.

-Trunks [Vegeta]

- (De nuevo volvimos a volvimos a contestar)

- cuál de los dos (respondió mi otro yo)

- tu (dijo señalándome a mi)- vamos tienes algo que decirme.

- Papa yo quiero ir con ustedes [Trunks]

- No quédate aquí con Bulma y Vegeta [Vegeta]

-Está bien [Trunks]

Vegeta Jr. me miro y le dije que se quedara que no tardaría, mi padre me miro y alzo el vuelo lo seguí, después de unos minutos de vuelo aterrizamos en ese lugar desértico en el que ya habíamos estado antes entrenado cuándo vine a ayudar contra los androides. Lo vi sentarse en la roca e hice lo mismo, el rompió el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos

-Ahora si me dirás a que has venido Trunks

-(fruncí el seño sabía que debía decirle la verdad y no alargar mas la conversación si así tenia mas probabilidad que mi padre me ayudara a buscar una solución)- Si

-Y Bien?

-Se ha presentado una situación demasiado complica … padre mi mundo esta en peligro

-Habla de una vez no me hagas perder la paciencia

-Hace dos días me encontré al supremo Kaiosama y un compañero suyo llamado kibito ellos había venido a la tierra para evitar la resurrección de un monstro llamado Majin Boo este fue…(mi padre me interrumpió)

-Si fue una creación de un mago llamado bibidi

-(estaba muy sorprendido) – como… como lo sabes

-No hace mucho tiempo que nosotros nos enfrentamos a ese monstro

-Quee?

-Si supongo que viste al gordo rosado en la fiesta ese es Majin Boo

-Sii lo vi pero como es que ese monstro convive también con ustedes

-Es una larga historia te la contare pero primero dime como está la situación en tu tiempo

-Bueno el supremo Kaio ,kibio y yo tratamos de detener su resurrección entrando a su nave lo primero oponentes fueron fácil de vencer pero con uno llamado Dabura fue diferente tenia la misma fuerza que Cell con su cuerpo perfecto

-Lo se

-También lo enfrentaron

-Si pero no preguntes y sigue contando

-Si bueno anqué mis poderes se habían aumentado no pudimos ganarle, logramos retrasar al mago babidi pero aun no es seguro detenerlo y el propósito de mi viaje es…

-Habla Trunks!

-Traer ayuda pedirte a ti y a Gohan que me acompañaran. Yo y mi hijo somos los únicos guerreros quedan en mi mundo y vegeta pese su gran avance y sus grandes poderes para su edad no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme a proteger la tierra. Claro que no sabía que el señor Goku estaba vivo y si ustedes accedieran a ayudarme se los agradecería mucho padre. No quiero que lo tomes como que tengan que devolverme un "favor" con de los androides nunca lo he visto así yo solo… espero que puedan ayudarme

-Debo pensarlo y también debes decírselo a Kakaroto o Gohan a quien quieras que te ayude

-Si pensaba hablar con el Sr Goku mañana.

-Está bien volvamos a la Corporación Capsula

-Padre?

No respondió pero volteo a verme asiéndome saber que me escuchaba

-¿Me contaras que paso con Majin boo?

-Mmju pero de camino a la corporación ya es tarde.

-Si

Alzamos el vuelo mientras mi padre me contaba sobre cómo se habían enterado de Majin boo y las batallas que tuvieron que librar llegamos a la corporación capsula al llegar al aterrizamos en el patio no había nadie pero en la cocina podía sentir el ki de mi madre y mi hijo vi a mi padre entrar a la cocina yo lo seguí mi madre nos vio entrar y nos sonrió a mi padre y a mi, estába sirviendo la cena los pequeños niños mi padre tomo asiento y de nuevo lo imite, mi madre también se sentó a un lado de mi padre

-En un mometo les servirán los homebots

-Mmhu (Trunks fue el primero en romper el silencio que de nuevo se había formado)

-Oye quien será mi esposa en el futuro

-Bueno no te puedo decir que será la misma ya que esta época es muy diferente a la mia pero mi esposa se llamaba Lime

-Qué bonito nombre

-Jeje (esta plática comenzaba a incomodarme y al parecer mi padre se dio cuenta por que de inmediato hablo con Trunks)

-Deja de preguntar tonterías [vegeta]

-Si papa

Los Homebots comenzaron a servir la cena todos cenamos como una gran familia, mi madre no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Vegeta Jr sobre cómo era él, que le gustaba hacer y esas cosas parecía entusiasmada con el hecho de tener un nieto, mi padre aunque no decía nada ponía atención a la platica. La cena termino pronto vi a mi padre pararse e ir camino a la sala mientras Trunks trataba de convencer a Vegeta Jr que fueran a jugar, vía a vegeta pedirme permiso con la mirada solo asentí le aria bien jugar con otros niños como él en nuestro tiempo no tenía a nadie más.

Al quedarme solo con mi madre ella pregunto.

-Y bien? ¿como es la afortunada de tenerte como su esposo?

-(me quede callado por un rato hasta que se deshizo el nudo de mi garganta y pude responder)- Se llamaba Lime y ella era físicamente muy parecida a la novia de Gohan solo que su pelo era largo y sedoso, en cuanto a cómo era, ella era la chica más dulce de todas ella comprendía perfectamente lo que yo soy y no tenia prejuicio alguno.

-Trunks hijo por que hablas en pasado acaso ya no están juntos

-Bueno…es que ella … murió

-Ohhhh (dijo soltado un plato por el sombro) - y como sucedió?

-Al dar a luz a Vegeta pero quiero a mi hijo tanto como ella lo habría querido.

-Lo….. lo siento tanto cariño (dijo donde un abrazo)

-Madre lo ...lo siento pero necesito respirar aire fresco

-Sii no te preocupes yo iré a preparar las habitaciones para ti y para Vegeta

-Gracias mama

Salí de ahí apenas conteniendo las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas. El aire me hacia bien no debía llorar. El poco tiempo sentí la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro

-Vamos Trunks entra

-Si gracias Papa

Lo vi entrar de nuevo a la casa ,busque a Vegeta Jr. Lo encontré estaba en la sala junto con Trunks estaba estaban profundamente dormidos mi padre me llamo

-Trunks

-Si

-Lleva a Trunks yo llevare a Vegeta a la habitación sígueme

-Mmmhu

Eso no esperaba de mi padre sí que había cambiado estos años, tome a mi otro yo y vi a mi padre tomar en sus brazos a mi hijo lo seguí tal como me lo dijo, nos llevo a la habitación de Trunks deposito con cuidado a Vegeta en una cama y yo puse a Trunks en otra que estaba en la misma habitación los arropamos y salimos de la habitación

-Gracias padre

-Deja de agradecer por todo ahora ven vamos a tu habitación

-Me llevo a una habitación que estaba continua de la de Trunks al entrar vi a mi madre preparando una cama al voltear a ver mi padre ya no estaba solo pude ver como entro a la que supuse era habtacion del el y mi madre .

-Hola Trunks tu padre ya te dijo que Vegeta dormirá con Trunks

-Algo así

-Por qué? que ha hecho tu padre

-Bueno justo cuando venia por Vegeta llevarlo a dormir fue cuándo mi padre tomo a vegeta Jr en sus brazos me dijo que tomara a Trunks y lo siguiera.

-Tu padre siempre tan sutil

-Bueno … de hecho me sorprendió su forma de actuar él… ha cambiado mucho estos años

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas y el trata de ser mejor padre.

-Me alegra digo por Trunks.

-Si bueno Cariño esta será tu habitación el baño esta en esa puerta (dijo señalando una puerta blanca) y en este mueble ahí ropa para ti

-Gracias madre

-No tienes nada que agradecer cariño esta también es tu casa y tu seguirás siendo bienvenido siempre. (me dio un beso en la mejilla)

Con esto vi salir a mi madre de la habitación, vaya que había sido un día largo decidí que sería buena idea tomar una ducha y después dormir. Mañana tendría muchas más cosas que hacer.

**Bueno ahora si aquí ya ha terminado el punto de vista de Trunks, **

**Espero le haya gustado este capi **

**Pronto subiré el capitulo 6 **

**No olviden dejar sus reviws.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Bueno como lo prometi aquí el 6 capi pero antes quiero dar las gracias **

**norikosaiyan n.n: ,tuRD, .9,bulmar y HinataYaoi95 por sus Reviews y consejos para hacer mejor mi fic Gracias y Gracias también a todos por leer . =P .**

**Capitulo 6 **

**Punto de vista de Vegeta Jr**.

Desperté temprano recordé que hoy era el e día en que viajaría, Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la de mi padre, toque la puerta pera nadie respondía quizá papa aun estaba dormido , abrí la puerta con un sumo cuidado pero me asuste al no ver a nadie ahí y sobre todo porque la habitación ya estába limpia. ¿Tal vez mi padre ya se había marchado?.Intente buscar su ki .. Aun estaba aquí. Baje las escaleras y lo encontré charlando con mi abuela. Talle mis ojos y bostece un momento llame a la puerta.

-toc toc

-Buenos días [ ]

-Buenos días Papa, buenos días abuela.[Vegeta jr]

Me hacer que a ellos y mi padre cargo y pregunto.

-Porque te has levantado tan temprano hijo?[ ]

-No quería que te fueras sin mi ademaaaaaaaas (no pude evitar bostezar) quería ayudar con algo[Vegeta jr]

-No te preocupes cariño (mi abuela hablo) todo ya está listo pero este será un viaje largo y pesado creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato mas.[Bulma]

-Pero abuela … yo..yooooooo(bostece) quiero ayudar [Vegeta jr]

-Muy bien campeón tu abuela tiene razón debes descansar será un viaje pesado además muy largo necesitas energías anda vamos

Tenían razón necesitaba dormir, con eso mi padre me llevo en sus brazos hasta mi habitación me recosté sobre mi cama y el volvió a arroparme.

-Anda hijo duerme un rato mas Prometo que te despertare a la hora del almuerzo.[ ]

-Lo prometes? [Vegeta jr]

-Lo prometo[ ]

No pude resistir y decidí dormir un poco más. Estaba exhausto en mi entrenamiento había consumido mucha de mi energía pero al despertar estaría listo.

**Sueño de Vegeta Jr **

-Papa ya llegamos

-Si aquí es vamos entremos hijo

-Sip vaje lo mas rápido mi pare junto a mi padre que ya estaba en la entrada de la corporación. Era igual a mi casa pero era de otro tiempo .

-Anda toca el timbre hijo

-(toque l timbre )

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta , abrió una Señora idéntica a mi abuela Bulma ella saludo a papa cundo yo quise saludar ella parecía siquiera notarme , después detrás de ella estaba el Maestro Roshi ,Ulong y Puar a ellos ya los conocía en mi tiempo pero a saludarlo me miraron algo enojados pero a mi padre lo había recibido muy bien, no entendía nada sentía que no era bien recibido , quise decirle a papa que recesáramos pero nesitabamos encontrar ayuda … una puesta en el fondo se comenzaba abrir y puerta ver como un cabellos como los míos se asomaban . Pensaba saludar probablemente el era mi abuelo. Cuando me acerque…..

**Fin del sueño de Vegeta Jr.**

-Hijo ….Campeon… Vegeta …. (escuche la voz de mi padre)

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm(conteste con poco de sueño)

-Vamos ya es hora de levantarse .. tienes que prepararte

Eso me hizo reaccionar solo era un sueño nada había pasado, eso me ponía feliz me levante de mi cama y sonreí a mi padre.

-Muy bien vamos campeón dúchate ,cámbiate de ropa , recoge tu habitación y por ultimo bajas a almorzar

-Está bien papa...

Vi salir a mi padre y de inmediato comencé con lo me había pedido mi padre, ordene mi habitación y me di una ducha, las rapadura del entrenamiento de ayer ya casi no se notaban, me aliste y cambie de ropa recordé que mi padre traía su traje sayajin, y decidí hacer lo mimo no me puse el protector solo solo gi azul y mis guantes blancos con las botas del mismo color. Ya listo para bajar enrolle mi colita en mi cintura y baje directo a la cocina donde mi padre y mi abuela preparaban la mesa salude de nuevo

-Buenos días Papa ,Buenos días Abuela

-Buenos días (respondió mi padre, mientras mi abuela se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso en la mejilla)

-Buenos días cariño te ves muy guapo con esa ropa [Bulma]

-Gracias abuela(Sentí mis mejillas calientes)

-Vamos hijo siéntate a desayunar recuerda que tenemos que partir temprano [Trunks]

-Si

Tome asiento a un lado de mi padre , mientras mi abuela terminaba de servir unos cuantos platillos más, estaba a punto de preguntas algo cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Como dormiste hijo?

-Muy bien padre … sabes … estoy muy emocionado

-Así y por qué?

-(no podía evira sentirme asi y conteste con una sonrisa)-Pues me has contado mucho sobre Gohan y los otros guerreros que me emociona poder conocerlos.

-Si a mí también me da alegría poder verlos de nuevo.

Mi abuela termino de servir el almuerzo y sentó junto a nosotros para almorzar mientras charlábamos. Al terminar el almuerzo era hora de partir y todos no dirigimos al jardín

-Bueno es hora de partir [Trunks]

-Si... (asentí estaba muy emocionado)

-Vayan con mucho cuidado ( mi abuela nos dio un fuerte abrazo a mi y a mi padre ella parecía un poco triste con que nos fueramos)

-Si Tu también cuídate mucho por favor [Bulma]

-Si [Trunks]

-Adiós abuela ( vilvia darle u fuerte abrazo a mi abuela para que no se sintiera triste)

-Bien Cariño con cuidado

-Mmhu (asentí)

Y sin más retraso subí a la maquina y mi padre me siguió. Mi padre preparo las coordenadas y el tiempo, presiono unos cuantos botones más y antes Desaparecer no despedimos de mi abuela con un movimiento de manos. Al principio del viaje mi padre y yo estábamos en silencio pero me aburría estar así y comencé a hablar.

-Sabes he tenido una gran avance en mi entrenamiento

-Mmm? Cuéntame …

-Así es padre ya he mejorado mucho mi velocidad y mis reflejos ,pero lo que aun me tiene un poco triste es que no puedo controlar mi transformación de súper Sayajin.

-Bueno no te preocupes a mí al principio también me costaba mucho trabajo pero después con entrenamiento la pude controlar a voluntad además recuerda aun eres pequeño y tu avance es impresiónate para tu edad no te precipites.

Después de esa platica todo de volvió callado hasta que decidí volver a preguntar no pude evitar en un tono de tristeza al recordad el sueño que había tenido.

-Padre crees que mi abuelo me reciba bien

Mi padre no contesto y volví a insistir

-¿Papa?

-Aaaa …Bueno hijo no sabría decirlo ya te he dicho que él es un hombre muy orgulloso y con un carácter un poco fuerte pero es buena persona, pero…todos te recibirán muy bien.

-mmmhu

-Vamos no te preocupes a todos le emocionara mucho conocerte

-Está bien

Las palabras de mi padre me reconfortaron en estaba seguro que me recibieran bien. Paso el tiempo y ya no conversábamos decidi tomar una siesta mi padre al verme querer dormir saco unas almohadas y dormimos juntos por unas horas al abrir los ojos no faltaba más que quince minutos. Ambos nos acomodamos dentro de la maquina y guardamos las almohadas, nos preparamos para llegar. Aterrizamos en el jardín frente la Corporación Capsula. Me sentí nervioso pero las palabras de mi padre me animaron a bajar

-Vamos hijo tranquilo…. Anda baja ( al bajar tome la mano de mi padre con fuerza)- anda hijo entremos

-Mmmmhu

Papa guardo la maquina en una capsula y Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la corporación al acercarnos pude ver que ahí se encontraba un hombre pequeño de pelo negro y chaqueta naranja, un hombre alto con traje color amarillo y a su lado estaba Puar , una muchacha de pelo rubio, una pequeña niña del mismo color de cabello, la Sra. Milk, y Gohan a ellos dos los conocía por fotografías y por ultimo estaban dos niños unos era muy parecido a mi papa y el otro tenía un peinado muy extraño. Pero de pronto papa los llamo.

-Hola (grito papa)

- Trunks! –(dos de los hombres y Gohan corrieron a saludar a mi padre yo solo tome su mano aun con mas fuerza)

- Hola muchos! [ ]

- Que haces por aquí Trunks? [Krilin]

- Bueno es una larga historia veo que se han reunido.

- Si tu madre a ha hecho una fiesta [Yamsha]

- Ya veo…Vaya…Pero como han cambiado todos

- Bueno Trunks tu también has cambiado mucho [Krilin]

Yo seguía detrás de papa tomándole la mano parecía que nadie se había percatado que estuviera ahí hasta que Gohan Pregunto.

-Ohhhh Trunks quien el que te acompaña.

-(todos parecían sorprendidos ) -mm bueno el es mi hijo

-Tu… tu… tu hijo….

todos al mismo tiempo cayeron de espaldas me recordó cuando papa me presento al maestro Roshi y a los otros.

-Vaya se parece mucho al señor Vegeta [Gohan]

-Si

Gohan y el de chaqueta naranja se acercaron a mi, ya no estaba escondido detrás de mí padre pero seguía tomando su la mano

-Hola(ambos saludaron )

-Hola (respondí)

-Cómo te llamas? (Pregunto Gohan)

-Vegeta

-Ohhhh Trunks le pusiste el nombre de tu padre [krilin]

-Mmhu

-Cuántos años tienes Vegeta? (Gohan volvió a Preguntar)

-Siete.

-Mucho gusto Vegeta Yo soy Gohan (dijo dandome la mano )

-Mucho gusto Vegeta Yo soy Krilin

-Yo soy Yamsha y el es puar ( se presentaron)

Me sorprendí el Suejeto alto era Yamsha Puar siempre habla de el, y el maestro Roshi hablaba mucho de krilin así que eran ellos por fin los conocía .Deje de mirarlos cuando Gohan comenzó decir unos nombres.

-Goten , Trunks … anden acérquense

Uno de ellos se llamaba como mi papa. Los dos niños se acercaron a saludar tanto papa como a mi

-Hola

-Hola (mi padre se agacho) Mi nombre es Trunks y el Vegeta es mi hijo (Me presento)

-Mucho gusto Trunks Yo soy Goten

-Si el mi hermano menor (interrumpió Gohan)

-Mucho Gusto Goten (dije dándole la mano )

-Hola (Hablo el niño que se parecía a papa)

-Hola Trunks. supongo que no sabes quién soy yo? [ M. Trunks]

-Si si lo sé tú eres yo pero del futuro el que vino a avisarle a nuestros padres sobre los androides [Trunks]

-Bueno veo que si sabes quién soy[ ]

-Si mama me conto la historia[Trunks]

Comooo ese niño era mi papa del pasado vaya estaba sorprendo,Mi padre se levanto y sonrio y al igual que salude Goten extendi la mano para saludar a Trunks

-Mucho gusto Trunks, yo soy Vegeta [Vegeta jr]

-Mucho gusto[Trunks]

No platicamos mas por que Krilin comenzó a llamar a papa y fui tras el

-Bueno .. creo que ya casi nos hemos presentado pero quiero presentarte a mi hija

-Ohh tu hija [ M. Trunks]

-Si su nombre Es marrón

-Bueno mucho gusto Marron

-Bueno ya conoces a 18 ella es mi esposa

-Tu esposaaa!

-Si

-Bueno felicidades krilin

-Gracias Trunks

Salude a Maron y n 18 a marron precia que le agradaba pero a n18 ella solo dijo hola ,Goten y Trunks me estaba hablando parecía que querían decirme algo pero Gohan hablo.

– Bueno porque no vamos a la fiesta , estoy seguro que a todos le agradara mucho saludarte y conocer a Vegeta (dijo sonrriendome)

-Mmhu

Mi padre caminaba junto a Yamsha, Gohan y Krilin parecía que estaba charlando, en tanto Goten y Trunks no dejada de decirme que me parecía mucho a mi abuelo.

-Vaya eres igualito al Señor vegeta [Goten]

-Eso Creen?

-Es cierto te pareces mucho a mi papa.[Trunks]

No pudimos seguir conversando por que una gran puerta se abrió y tras ella una fiesta todos los que nos acompañaban entraron solo mi padre y yo no quedamos en la entrada observe a mi alrededor era un gran jardín , y ahí estaba mi abuela ella parecía más joven , al seguir observado vi a la sra Milk platicando con Gohan . no pude seguir viendo porque de pronto mi abuela ,Ulong ,el maestro Roshi, un hombre de apariencia verde y un señor que era idéntico a mí se acercaron a saludar.

-Truuuunks (gritaba mi abuela mientras abrazaba a mi padre )- que gusto verte

-Mm si mama a mí también me da gusto verlos.

-hola (saludo el hombre verde)

- hola Señor Picoro

Él era el señor Picoro . Era muy alto tenía un extraño color de piel, de pronto el hombre que se parecía a mí se acerco a saludar

-Hola

-Hola padre

El era mi abuelo tenían mucha razón todos los que decían que era idéntico a mi abuelo incluso Goten y Trunks me lo habían dicho ya.

-Hola Trunks saludaron el maestro Roshi y Ulong

-Quien es el que te acompaña Trunks (pregunto mi abuela muy Sorprendida ,todos pusieron su vista en mi con esas miradas temi que mi suseño fuera realidad pero tome a mi padre de la mano )

-El es … el es mi hijo

-Tuuuuuuuu! hijo

-Mmhu

-Vaya es idéntico a ti Vegeta (dijo mi abuela)

-Jummm [Vegeta]

-Como se llama? [Bulma]

-Bueno tiene el mismo nombre que mi padre se llama Vegeta… Vegeta Jr.(Me presento mi padre)

Pude ver a mi abuelo Sonreír levemente. ¿por qué sonreía?

-Mucho Gusto (dijeron todos a excepción mi abuelo, mi abuela se acuclillo frete a mi)

-Hola Vegeta.. yo soy tu abuela puedo darte un fuerte abrazo (me dijo con una sonrisa)

-Sip (otra vez sentía mi mejillas calientes)

Mi abuela me abrazo y después dio un beso en mi mejilla al levantarse también beso la mejilla de papa y nos invito a tomar un bocadillo

-Supongo que deben estar hambrientos vamos vengan y tomen un bocadillo

-Gracias madre [ ]

-Solo esperen a que los homebots terminen de juntar las mesas para comer todos [Bulma]

-Si está bien [ ]

La puerta volvió a abrirse volteé a ver quién era la nueva visita me sorprendi por que acaba de entrar un hombre que tenía el mismo parecido Goten el tenia que ser su papa. Mi padre me tomo de la mano fuimos a saludar

-Hola! Señor Goku (mi padre saludo)

-Haaa pero si eres tu Trunks como has estado

-Mm bien señor Goku veo que ha vuelto a la vida

-Mm si (dijo rascándose la cabeza) es una larga historia

-Ya veo

-Haaaaaaaa (cayó de espaldas) quien …quien… es el (dijo señalandome)

-Bueno el es mi hijo señor Goku

-Tu …..tu hijo ( parece que mi presencia todos había impresonado pero aun asi no me sentía incomodo me sentía … en familia.)

-Asi es

-Holaa como te llamas? (dijo acercándose a mi )

-Mi nombre es Vegeta

-Haaa le pusiste el mismo nombre que tu padre (volteo a ver a mi padre)

-Si

-Muchachos la comida ya esta lista (mi abuela Grito desde la mesa donde ya todos se encontraban sentados)

-Comida … vamos Trunks comamos algo y después platicaremos

-Mmhu

Vi a mi padre tomar asiento y lo imite sentándome a su lado, alado de mi se encontraba Trunks y a un lado de mi padre estaba mi abuela,todos a comer y los adultos charlaban cosas sobre hacia el tiempo que no se había visto mietras tanto Trunks platicaba con migo

-Anda Vegeta apresúrate para jugar con Goten ya le he dicho que como rápido,Las platicas de los adultos son muy aburridas

-Mmmju

Comenzamos a comer muy rápido Goten termino primero y después Trunks pidió a mi abuela retirarse y yo hice lo mismo con mi padre, estaba ansioso por jugar con alguien con quien no tuviera que medir mi fuerza.

-Papa?

-Mm

-Puedo retirarme… Goten y Trunks quieren que juguemos

-Mmhu adelante. pero con cuidado

-Sip

Goten, Trunks y Yo corrimos por el jardín hasta pararnos bajo un árbol.

-Bien a que vamos a jugar Trunks [Goten]

-No lo sé Goten , no podemos hacer combates por que nos regañarían [Trunks]

-Y tu a que quieres jugar Vegeta? ( me pregunto Goten)

-Amm pues a lo que ustedes jueguen

-Bien ya sé porque no vamos por unos cuantos de mi juguetes y jugamos en el pequeño lago del jardín

-Es una estupenda idea Trunks [Goten]

Los tres corrimos a la habitación de Trunks, Goten y yo nos quedamos afuera de la habitación

-Que pasa ….. porque no entran..? [Trunks]

-Mi mama me a dicho que no entre a ningún lugar sin permiso Trunks [Goten]

-Haaaa no se preocupen por eso pasen y tomen el juguete que quieran

Goten y Yo nos miramos el me sonrió y de inmediato tomamos los juguetes y salimos al lago donde estuvimos jugando un rato pero no fue hasta que una Señora de pelo rubio nos hablo

-Ohhh Trunks, Goten y joven pequeño Vegeta no quieren un pastelillo [Bony]

-Ohh si gracias abuela [Trunks]

Los tres tomamos un pastelillo la abuela de Trunks también era mi abuela así que le también las gracias

-Gracias Abuela

-Ohh cariño no te preocupes. no quieren venir a ver el karaoke tal vez el Joven Krilin quiera cantar

(Los tres nos miramos y respondimos a mi abuela)

-Si[Vegeta]

-Si [Goten]

-Si [ Trunks]

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas donde también estaba Marron y la saludamos

-Hola Marron (saludamos los tres)

-Hola Trunks, Goten y Vegeta ¿Qué hacen?

Estábamos jugando en el lago pero venimos a ver el Karaoke (contesto Goten)

Antes de que pudiéramos hablar de nuevo mi abuela nos ofreció unos helados mientras todos apoyaban a Gohan para que subiera Cantar.

-Vamos Gohan canta tu puedes [todos los animaban]

-Está bien .. pero .. Trunks tendrá que acompañarme (dijo señalando a mi padre)

Papa Subió al escenario junto a Gohan

-Esta canción tiene una dedicación especial para Videl

-Así se hace Gohan (Gritaba Yamsha)

Aun no cantaban y mi abuela Bulma, la Sra. Milk, la novia de Gohan, Yamsha y Ulong ya comenzaba a emocionarse. Goten y Trunks también los animaban. Comenzaron a cantar cantaban asombroso .Al terminar la canción todos estábamos muy impresionados ellos cantaban muy bien .al ver las caras de gohan y papa todos aplaudieron Trunks y yo corrimos donde estaba mi papa para felicitarlo sobre lo bien que cantaba

-Papa Cantas sensacional [vegeta Jr]

-Wooow así cantare cuando sea grande [Trunks]

Todos comenzaron a pedirles a Gohan y a papa que cantaran de nuevo

-Vamos canten otra (insistía mi abuela Bulma y la Sra. Milk)

-Si cantan muy bien juntos [Videl]

Papa y Gohan subieron de nuevo a al escenario para cantar unas canciones mas, Trunks y yo volvimos a tomar asiento en la mesa junto a Goten y Marrón . Pero Trunks me jalo de la mano dijo mi abuelo Vegeta nos llamaba, Goten nos acompaño.

-Bien papa ya traje Vegeta para que nos querías [Trunks]

-Trunks han hecho algún combate? [Vegeta]

-No papa.

-Hey mocoso?(dijo mirándome)

-Si

-Sabes pelear cierto?

-Aaa sí mi padre me ha enseñado desde muy pequeño

-Para que le preguntas eso papa? No creo que él sea más fuerte que Goten y Yo

-No lo subestimes Trunks mañana ustedes entrenaran conmigo.

-Si papa [ Trunks]

-Si abuelo (respondí no dijo nada sobre que lo llamara abuelo supuse que hacia debía llamarlo )

A lo lejos se ecucho que llamaban a Goten

-Goooootennnn[Gohan]

-Ya es hora de irnos[Goku ]

Goten se despidió de nosotros pero Trunks dijo algo antes de que se marchara.

-Goten tu también ven a entrenar mañana

-Si… Gracias Trunks.

Todos en la fiesta ya se comenzaba a marchar y Trunks y yo quedamos solo con mi abuelo .pero el ya no volvió a decirnos nada solo se alzo en vuelo y fue descubierto por mi abuela mientras ella hablaba con mi padre

-Vegetaaaa [Bulma]

-Que pasa mujer [Vegeta]

-A dónde vas?

-En entrenar con Trunks

-Hagan lo que quieran pero recuerda que Trunks vine de un viaje largo

-(silencio)

Nunca había visto hablar a mis abuelos pero parecía llevarse bien aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario

-Trunks (dijo mi abuelo)

(mi padre y Trunks contestaron al mismo tiempo)

- Cuál de los dos (respondió Trunks)

- Tu (dijo señalando a papa)- vamos tienes algo que decirme…..(Floto aun mas alto)… Vamos

- Papa yo quiero ir con ustedes (Trunks también quería ir y yo también pero solo si dejaba ir a Trunks)

-No quédate aquí con Bulma y Vegeta [Vegeta]

-Está bien [Trunks]

Vi a Trunks un poco desanimado por la respuesta de mi abuelo así que fui con papa lo mire y antes de que pudiera decirle algo solo me dijo que me quedara que no tardaría .mi padre y mi abuelo se alzaron en vuelo. Ahora estaba solo en casa con mi abuela y Trunks. Volvió a un lado de Trunks y le pregunte

-Y… ahora que hacemos?

-Qué te parece si jugamos video juegos en mi habitación

-Si

Corrimos dentro de la casa pero mi abuela nos detuvo.

-Trunks, Vegeta…. A donde llevan tanta prisa?.

-Vamos a mi habitación mama a jugar videojuegos

-Muy bien cariño … aaa lo olvida Trunks

-Si que pasa mama?

-Vegeta dormirá contigo en tu habitación en la cama donde se queda Goten cuando viene a Dormir

-Estupendo! mama

-Muy bien! ahora ya pueden irse pero bajen a la hora de la cenar ¿está bien?

-(Trunks y yo movimos la cabeza en afirmación)

Subimos a la habitación de Trunks, prendió la consola de juegos y me entrego un control

-Supongo que sabes jugar verdad?[Trunks]

-Aa si …si yo también tengo una consola

-Eso es fantástico ahora si podemos jugar

Jugamos varios juegos unos eran de carreras y otros eran peleas .hasta que Trunks dijo que ya era hora de bajar a cenar, sólo asentí y ayude a Trunks a recoger la consola y los controles, después bajamos la cocina todavía no regresaban mi padre y mi abuelo pero mi abuela estaba cocinando. Al vernos entrar nos mando a lavarnos las manos. Trunks y yo corrimos al cuarto de baño después de lavamos y secamos nuestras manos volvimos a la cocina donde tomamos asiento en el comedor.y Trunks comenzó a charlar

-Sabes mama mi padre dijo que quería entrenar con Vegeta y con migo

-A si? Acaso sabes pelear Vegeta?

-Si mi padre me ha entrenado desde pequeño (respondí)

-Ohh bueno es muy bueno

-Si mama además invite a Goten a que también entrenara con nosotros

-Eso me parece bien de tu parte Trunks pero sabes que los entrenamientos de tu padre comienzan muy temprano

-Lo se mama pero el dijo que vendría

-Ya se Trunks llamare Milk para invitarlos a Desayunar

-Siii! Eso es genial mama así Goten ,Vegeta y yo podremos jugar todo el dia

Después de esa plática mi Abuela había tomado el teléfono de la cocina y estaba hablado con la mama de Goten. No tardo en colgar el teléfono estaba a punto de comenzar a servir la cena cuando mi abuelo entro por la puerta y después de él entro mi padre. Mi abuelo, mi papa y mi abuela tomaron asiento .

-En un mometo les servirán los homebots [Bulma]

-Mmhu (Trunks le pregunto algo a mi papa)

-Oye quien será mi esposa en el futuro?

-Bueno no te puedo decir que será la misma ya que esta época es muy diferente a la mía pero mi esposa se llamaba Lime

-Qué bonito nombre

-Jeje (papa rio )

-Deja de preguntar tonterías [vegeta]

-Si papa

Los Homebots comenzaron a servir la cena todos cenamos como una gran familia, mi abuela no dejaba de hacerme preguntas

-Y dime Vegeta (mi abuelo y voltemos a ver a mi abuela )- Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo siete años abuela

-Eres un niño muy inteligente para tu edad al igual que tu padre

-(sonreí)

-Desde los cuantos años entrenas?

-Bueno .. mm no lo recuerdo muy bien pero a los 5 ya podía volar

-Wooow entonces eres muy hábil para esto de las pelas

-Jeje si quiero ser como mi papa muy fuerte para proteger la tierra.

-Eso es muy bueno de tu parte cariño

Después de muchas preguntas más Trunks y yo nos retiramos a ver la televisión en la sala... Casi de inmediato nos siguió mi abuelo los tres comenzamos a ver un programa de deportes pero mi ojos lo sentía pesado, me quede dormido.

**Bueno Aquí termina este capi pero Prometo subir el otro capi , pronto Estoy pensado en poner un poco de VxB no lose es solo una idea que les parece digan me Espero sus Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Punto de vista de Trunks **

Trate de dormir después de la ducha que había tomado pero me fue imposible, tal vez un té o un vaso de leche tibia ayudarían un poco, Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina encontré a mi madre allí.

-Oooh Trunks no puedes dormir

-Así es mama pero pensaba tomar un poco de te tal vez eso ayude

-Muy bien espera y en un memento te hare un té

-Gracias

No tardo mi madre en darme el te tomo asiento a un lado mío, con su mano froto mi espalda

-Respecto... a la razón de la cual viniste, tu objetivo, no te preocupes, no se con exactitud que sea o que hacer, pero veremos la forma de salir de esto como una familia, ya lo veras (me esbozo una gran sonrisa y parecía dispuesta a marcharse pero no pude evitar hablarle de nuevo)

-Majin….(trague saliva). Majin boo esa es la razón por la que hemos venido.

-Ohh cariño… Goku y tu padre ya lo han derrotado no tienes de que preocuparte por nosotros

-No… ya he hablado con mi padre y me ha contado por lo que recién pasaron y lo lamento pero… en…..en este caso no hemos venido a prevenirles sino a pedir ayuda.

-No me digas que …

-Si madre … he perdido a mi padre, he perdido a mi maestro Gohan, también a Lime lo he perdido casi todo, - (golpe la mesa con furia )- Y... tengo miedo de esta situación no quiero perder a Vegeta por eso lo he traído con migo lo conozco y el querrá pelear y … (un nudo en mi garganta se me impedía hablar )

-Hijo…. eso no va a suceder - ¡Hijo! Estas llorando (muy dulcemente tomo mi barbilla y me quitó esa lágrima que corría por mi cara) - No quiero que llores.

Mi madre parecía que tanto como yo ya no podíamos seguir con esta plática, me abrazo.

- Hijo creo que lo mejor es que descanses – (me dio un beso en la mejilla) - No quiero que te preocupes más. - Que descanses hijo, creo que eso es lo que realmente necesitas – se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras

Me dirigí a la sala tome el control remoto y me senté en el sofá. Estuve cambiando de canal en canal hasta que ya no pude más., novecientos canales no había nada interesante que ver, el te comenzaba hacer efecto ya comenzaba a sentir un poco sueño ya era hora de dormir, subí por las escaleras pero la voz de mis padres charlando me detuvo antes de entrar a mi habitación no pude evitar escuchar su plática.

- Creo...- Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con el [Bulma]

- ¿Crees qué es lo correcto? [Vegeta]

- No sé si sea lo correcto...- No sé ni que pensar Vegeta, esto es demasiado, nosotros sufrimos demasiado con ese monstro, nosotros estábamos unidos, pero el...el está solo y no tiene a nadie más en quien apoyarse esta Vegeta nuestro pequeño nieto pero Trunks sabe que esto es más grande lo que puedan enfrentar y después de escucharte contarle lo nos paso el está asustado, No quiero sonar egoísta pero también tengo tanto miedo, miedo de perderte o de perder a cualquiera de los muchachos no podríamos revivirles si mueren allá no soportaría perderles [Bulma]

- No haré nada de lo que tú no quieras hacer... – [vegeta]

Pude escuchar una leve risa de mi padre.

- Esto no es gracioso Vegeta, no se trata de un solo juego – [Bulma]

- Se que esto no es un juego mujer – mi padre dijo en un tono más serio

Se podían escuchar el llanto de mi madre y a mi padre tratando de consolarla

-Mujer no llores.- [Vegeta]

- Veo a mi hijo... y no puedo me da mucho coraje, me siento demasiado impotente ¿Cómo es posible que sea demasiado egoísta para ayudar a mi propio hijo? – (Seguía llorando, aunque le entendía claramente lo quería decír) - Lloro porque me da coraje, tengo a un magnifico hijo... y un magnifico nieto no puedo siquiera pensar que ellos sufrirán lo mismo o peor que nosotros pero también es tu decisión - ¿Irías? - [Bulma]

- ¿Qué si iría? - - Ya te dije mujer... no haré nada, si tú no quieres no iré.[Vegeta]

- ¿Por qué me dejas todo a mi decisión? Yo no sé, la decisión es tuya no mía, yo no soy la que va a esa época [Bulma]

- Creo... que la verdad no sé, ellos me necesitan - Pero... no sé qué hacer, no será algo fácil.- [Vegeta]

- Creo que tenemos que pensarlo bien - No, más bien creo que tú lo tienes que pensar, tú eres quien vas a enfrentar a ese monstro.. No yo.[Bulma]

- Creo que será lo mejor - - Creo que mañana le diré a Trunks, la decisión que llegue a tomar, y no sé qué hacer, creo que mañana indagare más.-[Vegeta]

De nuevo el silencio invadió la corporación Capsula después de escuchar la conversación de mis padres lo mejor era dormir en mañana obtendría una respuesta de mi padre y tendría también que hablar con el Sr Goku y para eso necesitaría descansar.

La mañana siguiente alguien toco mi habitación pare a abrir era demasiado temprano para que uno de mis abuelos o mi madre llamaran eran las seis de la mañana, probablemente era Vegeta que al no verme decidió buscarme, al abrir la puerta para mi sorpresa era mi padre.

-Papa!

-Trunks y Vegeta entrenaran con migo en la cámara de gravedad .. alístate si es que quieres acompañarnos

-Ohh! Si en un momento estaré listo

Me sorprendió que mi padre me estuviera haciendo una invitación entrenar en su cara de gravedad y sobre todo a Vegeta pero era una buena manera de que conviviera con el así como en yo lo llegue hacer. Baje al comedor y encontré a Vegeta y Trunks desayunado lo mi abuela les preparaba

-Buenos días (salude)

-Ohh Trunks Cariño anda siéntate también te serviré [ Bonny ]

-Buenos días papa [Vegeta jr]

-Buenos días [Trunks]

-Sabes papa mi abuelo quiere que entrenemos con el [Vegeta Jr]

-Sii mi papa dijo que entrenaría con nosotros y además invite Goten y el también entrenara con nosotros

-Bueno eso es asombroso yo también entrenare con ustedes.

-Genial tal vez puedas entrenar con Gohan [Trunks]

-Con Gohan?

-Sii mama invito a la tía Milk y al tío Goku al Almuerzo[Trunks]

-Muy bien eso es asombros pero será mejor que nos demos prisa o mi Padre se molestara [ ]

-Si nos dijo que nos diéramos prisa [Vegeta Jr.]

Los tres terminamos el desayuno lo más rápido que pudimos, tanto yo como Trunks sabíamos que no era buena idea dejar esperando a mi padre. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Trunks y Vegeta ingresaron yo estába a punto de entrar cuando escuche el timbre de la corporación sonar por lo había dicho Trunks debía ser El señor Goku y su familia, Salí a recibirlos

-Buenos días

- Hola Trunks [Goku]

- Pasen en un momento mi madre estará con ustedes

-Trunks sabes dónde está Trunks y Vegeta? (pregunto Goten)

- Trunks y Vegeta están con mi padre a punto de comenzar un entrenamiento

- Genial [Goten]

- También vas a entrenar Trunks? [Goku]

- así es señor Goku

- Bueno entonces vallamos con los niños no creo que a Vegeta le moleste que entrenemos todos.

- Este bien, ¿no bienes Gohan?

- si

- uuff como siempre a entrenar [Milk]

- No te enojes Milk solo será un momento [Goku]

- señora Milk mi madre estará con usted en un momento pero mi abuela ya se encuentra en el comedor si gusta puede pasar.

- ohh eres muy amable Trunks gracias

El señor Goku, Gohan y yo nos dirigimos a la cámara de Gravedad de mi padre, al puerta ya estaba abierta. Primero entre yo, después el señor Goku y por ultimo Gohan.

-Hola Vegeta [Goku]

-Buenos días señor Vegeta.[Gohan]

-Supongo piensan entrenar con nosotros [Vegeta]

-Si no te molesta verdad Vegeta[Goku]

-Ya están aquí [Vegeta]

-Vegeta no te parece que este lugar es demasiado pequeño para entrenar[Goku]

-Mmhu [Vegeta]

-Porque no vamos a un lugar donde podamos entrenar libremente[Goku]

-Bien[Vegeta]

Todos salimos al patio de la corporación para iniar vuelo y buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos entrenar, llegamos a un lugar cerca la región 533 del 1854 estaba desértico un buen lugar para entrenar, todos calentamos y nos preparábamos para entrenar cuando fue mi padre él dijo que quería ver lo que había hecho con mi hijo

-Kakaroto

-Mmm que sucede vegeta [Goku]

-Que te parecería ver primero ver un combate entre los mocosos [Vegeta]

-Mmmju eso sería bueno quisiera ver los avances de Trunks, Goten a estado entrenado muy duro además quisiera ver la forma de pelear del pequeño Vegeta [Goku]

-mmju [Vegeta]

Mi padre y el señor Goku siguieron conversando pero no pude seguir escuchando ya que Gohan llamo mi atención

-Trunks la última vez que nos vimos se quedo pendiente un entrenamiento lo recuerdas

**Flashback**

-Gohan

-Que pasa Trunks

-Solo quería saber si quisieras entrenar con migo es que tu sabes que mi padre no querido entrenar y quisiera estar en forma para el torneo

-Claro Trunks yo también necesito entrenar he entrenado con el señor Picoro pero es diferente entrenar con otro Sayajin

-Muy bien

**Riiiing riiing** -espera Gohan, si…. Está bien madre en un momento estaré ahí….**. piiip**

-Lo lamento Gohan mi madre tiene unos problemas con Trunks ha hecho una rabieta y su ki sale ha estado descontrolándose y mi padre se reúsa a ayudar a mi madre .. me tengo que ir .. lo aumenta impidiendo que mama lo cargué, podremos dejar este entrenamiento para después ..

-Si Trunks y suerte

**Fin del Flashback**

-Es cierto Gohan

-Te parece si lo retomamos parece que Vegeta y mi padre entrenaran con Goten, Trunks y el pequeño Vegeta

-Sii .

Así comenzamos un arduo combate Gohan había aumentado mucho sus poderes me costaba un poco de trabajo de seguir el ritmo de pelea que llevábamos pero en un momento Gohan se detuvo y volteo así donde estaban los niños entrenando me pregunte qué es lo había provocado detener la dura batalla que estábamos sosteniendo los niños estaban elevando su ki al máximo era impresionante el poder que tenían Goten y Trunks pero comparado con el de Vegeta estos eran un poco más bajos. Y tanto Gohan, el señor Goku y mi padre parecían impresionado por el poder de Vegeta, la verdad era que a mí la primera vez que me lo mostro quede igual o más impresionado y su ki ese elevaba a esa magnitud sin siquiera transformarse en súper Sayajin. Gohan y yo aterrizamos a un lado de mi padre y el señor Goku para ver qué era lo planeaban hacer nuestros padres al comparar sus ki

-Ese el punto máximo hasta donde pueden elevar su ki sin transformarse en súper Sayajin Goten y Trunks [Goku]

-Si (sonó a dos voces)

-Trunks transfórmate en súper Sayajin pelearas con Vegeta [Vegeta]

-Si [Trunks]

-Espera vegeta no crees que eso es algo injusto Vegeta no podrá contra el poder de Trunks en súper Sayajin

-Baah Kakaroto …..estará bien cierto Trunks (dijo mirándome )

-mmhu

-como quieras Vegeta [Goku]

Trunks y Vegeta tomaron sus pociones de pelea Trunks comenzó con el combate ambos chocaron el antebrazo después de medir sus fuerzas comenzaron con unos cuantos combos de puños y patadas ningunas de parte de los dos dieron donde pretendían golpear ambos tenían buena defensa ambos eran excelentes peleadores y Vegeta estaba haciendo doble esfuerzo ya que un no se transformaba en súper Sayajin siendo que Trunks ya lo había hecho. Después de desaparecer y aparecer por arriba Trunks logro derribar a Vegeta escuche al señor Goku decir que Vegeta era buen peleador.

-Vamos Vegeta eso es todo si ya te cansaste solo dime [Trunks]

-No (salió de los escombros sobre la roca en que lo había estrellado)

Yo solo podía ver a mi padre Sonreír tal vez al ver la determinación que tenia Vegeta para pelear y eso era cierto yo aun no lograba comprender el porqué no se transformaba de una vez si así tenía una desventaja contra Trunks. De nuevo el combate se reanudo tenía un muy buena velocidad ambos nunca había notado la fuerza de Vegeta en comparación a otra que no fuera la mía ya que esta era sumamente mayor pero aun así el era capaz de mantener un buen combate conmigo y supongo que Trunks también pelea al mismo nivel que mi padre lo que significaría que ambos aun están jugando y no pelean en serio, eso no todos lo podían ver ya que no conocían la forma de pelear de Vegeta pero mi padre tal vez la sospechaba. No fue hasta que Trunks aumento su ki y derribo a Vegeta el se transformo en súper Sayajin mi padre, Gohan y el señor Goku había quedado impresionados con la trasformación de súper Sayajin de Vegeta después de eso el combate ya se tornaba bastante parejo. Mi padre paró el combate.

-Hey tu mocoso

-Si abuelo

-Desde cuando puedes transformarte en súper Sayajin

-No hace mucho tiempo abuelo pero no puedo controlar bien la transformación solo puedo permanecer así por muy poco tiempo

-Vaya vegeta a pesar de que el no es mitad Sayajin tiene un ki más elevado que Goten y Trunks además también puede transformarse en súper Sayajin [Goku]

-Trunks! (dijo mirando me)

-Si

-Ya he tomado una decisión iré pero necesitas hablar con Kakaroto

-Mmju

-Qué? de qué? ..

-Señor Goku quisiera hablar con usted

-Trunks lo que sea que necesites decirme me lo podrías decir en camino a tu casa es que todo este entrenamiento ya me dio hambre [Goku]

-Si

-Entonces regresemos [Gohan]

Todo emprendimos vuelo mi padre Trunks, Goten y Vegeta iban adelante y parecía que conversaban. Mientras el señor Goku hablo.

-Y bien que es lo que querías decirme Trunks

-Bueno señor Goku vera….

-Que pasa Trunks…acaso has venido a advertirnos de algo

-No según me a contado mi padre.. ustedes ya han enfrentado a Majin boo

-Entonces no entiendo Trunks

-Majin boo esta amenazando mi época yo no puedo solo contra esa amenaza y he venido a esta época para pedirle ayuda a mi padre y a Gohan pero no sabía que usted ya había vuelto a la vida es por eso que me gustaría pedir su ayuda y me acompañara a mi tiempo para enfrentar esta amenaza yo soy el ultimo guerrero y me es imposible hacerlo solo

-Bueno Trunks… Majin boo no es un enemigo fácil de vencer de hecho es un ser muy poderoso y nos costó mucho trabajo vencerlo pero tu nos ayudaste contra los androides y Cell y de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos. así que con mucho gusto te ayudare y ya que Vegeta también ira a no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Si Trunks yo también te ofrezco mi ayuda no estarás solo contra Majin boo [Gohan]

-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias señor Goku y también a ti Gohan.

-Y cuando es que planas regresar [Goku]

-Bueno señor Goku dado que usted y mi padre ya me han dado una respuesta. Lo mejor sería mañana mismo el supremo kaio dijo que cuidaría la situación en espera de mi regreso pero aun no confió mucho en él y me sentiría mucho más seguro sabiendo que hay alguien en quien puedo confiar en mi mundo

-Me parece bien Trunks yo se que el supremo kaio no es muy poderoso pero el sabrá que hacer si las cosas se complican.

-Mmju

Después de la respuesta del señor Goku y el apoyo que había ofrecido Gohan el viaje transcurrió en silencio excepto por lo niños que jeteaban un poco llegamos justo a tiempo para el almuerzo que mi madre había preparado aterrizamos en el patio de la corporación capsula mi padre y el señor Goku fueron los primeros entrar, así como Goten y Trunks. Vegeta Jr. no entro solo me tomo de la mano y hablo

-Papa?

-Mm que pasa hijo

-Cuando volveremos a casa

-Porque lo preguntas acaso no la has pasado bien

-No papa me he divertido mucho jugando con Goten y Trunks ..aauch..además que el entrenamiento de hoy me pareció muy divertido nunca había peleado con alguien más.

-Entonces porque me lo preguntas

-Para saber cuánto tiempo tenemos Goten y Trunks para jugar

-Bueno puedes jugar el tiempo que quieras yo te avisare cuando partamos de regreso a casa.(sonreí)

-Gracias papa

-Por cierto peleaste muy bien hijo te felicito

-Gracias papa. (me abrazo ) …aaauch..

-Estas bien..hijo ….. tienes un herida considerable en tu brazo..porque no vamos a curarte

-Mmmju

Entramos al comedor pero mi madre y la señora Milk están diciéndoles a Goten y Trunks que primero tomaran una ducha para curar esas heridas. y después tomarían el almuerzo. Mi padre, Gohan y el señor Goku ya se encontraban comiendo Al vernos entrar mi madre y la señora Milk parecieron alarmarse por ver a Vegeta con unas cuantas heridas. Sobre todo esa del brazo es dejaba Salir un poco de sangre, mi madre se acerco a Vegeta

-Ooohhhhh! [Milk]

-Ooh cariño pero que te pasó en tu brazo... entrenaron de mas contigo … estas bien ..mírate .estas peor que Trunks

Mi padre parecía atento a la conversación y la reacción de Vegeta sobre lo que mi madre había dicho después de todo si estaba herido Trunks le había hecho un poco de daño en la pelea cuando vegeta se reusaba transformarse.

-No ..( dijo jadeando y le era difícil mantenerse en pie le temblaban las piernas) el entrenamiento fue muy divertido.. estoy bien .. (sonrió justo como mi padre lo hace)

Mi padre sonrió por la respuesta de Vegeta

-Oh cariño solo vente.. vamos a curarte de inmediato [Bulma]

-No mama no te preocupes yo mismo cure sus heridas.[ ]

-Está bien después dile que tome un baño en un momento te daré ropa para el

-Mmju

Quise tomar a Vegeta en brazos pero no me lo permitió

-Anda vamos (estire mis brazos)

-No papa yo puedo caminar

-Muy bien vamos

-Parece que el orgullo viene en los genes [ Bulma]

-Jajajaja [Milk]

Eso fue lo último que escuchamos de la cocina, cuando íbamos rumbo al baño al llegar Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la tina mientras lo curaba sus heridas

-Oouch!

-No te muevas o dolerá mas

-Arde..

-bueno pero es necesario

-sabes algo papa

-si

-parece que logre impresionar a todos cuando me transforme en súper Sayajin

-si vaya que los sorprendiste , a mi también

-porque papa?

-Bueno me sorprendió que pudieras pelear con Trunks sin convertirte en súper Sayajin

-Bueno papa al principio sus movimientos eran lentos y fáciles de leer pero cuando me derribo cambio su forma de pelear y tuve transformarme además quería probar que tan fuerte soy

-Bueno tu eres muy fuerte… y peleaste muy bien .. estoy orgulloso

-Gracias papa

-Bueno …..listo ahora date un baño y cuando termines vendré para ponerte una venda en el brazo

-Si

Al salir del baño mi madre estaba frente mío

-Ohh Trunks toma esta ropa es para Vegeta.

-Gracias mama

-Como esta de su brazo?

-Estará bien. solo .. es cuestión de vendar un poco la herida el sana rápido como nosotros los sayajin

-Entrenaron muy duro con el..

-No mama Vegeta no es tan débil para no soportar el entrenamiento de hoy.

-El y tu padre son idénticos

-Jejeje

-Bueno tu padre y Goku quieren hablar con tigo están en la cámara de gravedad

-Mmju.. podrías ponerle la venda a Vegeta una vez que salga del baño

-Si no te preocupes anda

Fui en camino a la cámara de gravedad mi padre y el señor Goku estaba entrenado eso era muy extraño las cosas sí que había cambiado estos años y sobre todo el carácter de mi padre y al parecer la relación que ahora llevaba con el señor Goku tambien, llame a la puerta mi padre abrió cuando entre la gravedad aun estaba aumentada caí al suelo, me había tomado desprevenido la gravedad mi padre rio un poco

-Párate Trunks la gravedad no es tan alta para que no puedas soportarla solo esta aumenta 10000 veces [Vegeta]

-Era un poco difícil pararme pero lo logre, mi padre y al señor Goku no parecía afectares en lo mas mínimo

-Entrena un poco con nosotros Trunks [Goku]

-Muy bien ..pero mi madre dijo que querían hablar con migo

-Si [vegeta]

Mi padre apago la gravedad

-Cuando piensas que viajemos? [Vegeta]

-Bueno mañana mismo pero solo hay espacio para dos tripulantes y tendré que hacer dos viajes tendrían que decidir quién me acompañara primero

-Mmju

-Yo iré primero no te importa verdad Vegeta

-Como quieras [Vegeta]

-Está bien entonces mañana por a primera hora partiremos señor Goku

-Bien y vegeta cuando nos alcanzara

-Yo vendré por mi padre en cuanto nosotros hayamos llegado a mi tiempo

-Mmju

-Muy bien Trunks ahora por qué no me muestras los resultados de tu entrenamiento quiero ver que tan fuerte te has puesto supongo que mucho ya que el pequeño Vegeta pelea muy bien [ Goku]

-Mmju

Me puse en guardia mi padre y el señor Goku comenzaron a atacarme habíamos comenzado un pequeño entrenamiento ellos había aumentado mucho sus poderes, estaba sorprendido por sus poderes, pasamos unas horas entrenado hasta que mi madre nos llamo por intercomunicador de la cámara

-Muchachos ya es hora de la cena , dúchense y bajen

-En un momento estaremos ahí conteste

-Muy bien

Se corto la comunicación salimos de la cámara de gravedad mi padre nos repartió unas toallas para secarnos la transpiracion del entrenamiento y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con mi madre, yo indique al señor Goku el lugar donde podría ducharse y la ropa que mi madre tenía para los invitados. y por ultimo me dirigí a la habitación que mi madre me había asignado y tome una ducha. Cuando Salí y baje al comedor ya casi estaban todos mis abuelos estaban a la cabeza del comedor mi madre y mi padre se encontraban uno lado del otro al igual que el señor Goku Gohan se encontraba a un lado de Goten solo faltaban Vegeta y Trunks que según mi madre había ido a lavar sus manos no tardaron y se sentaron yo también tome asiento, la cena transcurrió sin mayor percance, solo platicas de mi abuela, mi madre con la señora Milk.

-Bueno Bulma la cena estuvo deliciosa pero ya es tarde y creo que es hora de retirarnos

-Fue un placer Milk tenerlos en casa

-Gracias por la cena Bulma estuvo muy rica [Goku]

Decían mientras se dirigían a la puerta el pequeño Goten yacía dormido en los brazos de Gohan quien lo había ido a recoger a la habitación de Trunks antes de irse con la teletrasportación el señor Goku me dijo que nos veríamos entonces mañana por la mañana . Así los vimos desaparecer mi madre mis abuelos y yo entramos de nuevo a la casa

-Trunks

-Si

-Mañana para que vendrá Goku

-Pues ya he hablado con el señor Goku sobre mi situación y accedió a ayudarme maña por la mañana nos marcharemos

-Ya veo te llevara a vegeta Jr con tigo

-No madre él dijo que le había gustado estar aquí con Trunks y Goten y que quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

-Eso es maravilloso cariño y tu padre que te ha dicho ira con tigo?

-Si pero primero vendrá conmigo el señor Goku y después regresare por mi padre

-Muy bien el día se nos ha pasado volado cariño mañana será un día muy importante para ti será mejor que vayas a descansar

-Sii el entrenamiento me ha desgastado un poco pero primero iré a ver si los niños ya se durmieron

-Muy bien

Me dirigí a la habitación de Trunks la televisor estaba encendido pero los niños estaban dormidos en la alfombra que Trunks tenía en su habitación, apague el televisor tome a Trunks lo recosté en su cama y lo arrope hice lo mismo con vegeta. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía estaba agotado entrenar en la cama de gravedad era una actividad agotadora .. Me recosté y de inmediato mi cuerpo se relajo ya todo estaría bien.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi vamos cuéntenme les está gustando la historia o que cuéntenme dejen sus Reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Bueno aquí está el capi 8 le agradezco todos sus Reviews estos me alentan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Capitulo 8 **

**Punto de vista de Vegeta Jr. **

Despierten los quiero desayunados y listos para entrenar … más vale que sea rápido (podía escuchar la voz de mi abuelo a lo lejos ,también el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de nuevo )

-Vamos Vegeta … a mi papa no le gusta que llegamos tarde para entrenar ..

-Mmju

Me levante de la cama estábamos en la habitación de Trunks como había llegado si lo ultimo recordaba era que estábamos en la sala viendo un programa de deportes, lo más seguro era que papa nos había traído, Trunks y yo fuimos al cuarto de baño para lavar nuestras caras y bocas

-Vamos Vegeta. bajemos a desayunar mi abuela ya debió preparar el desayuno … vamos démonos prisa ..

-Mmju

Bajamos rápido al comedor Trunks tenia razón mi abuela Bonny ya tenía preparado el desayuno

-Ohh Buenos días querido Trunks .. Vegeta siéntense en un momento el desayuno esta listo les serviré ...

-Gracias abuela (Trunks y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo)

Mi abuela comenzó a servirnos un gran vaso de leche también varios panecillos, además de otros platillos Trunks y yo comenzamos a comer todo con rapidez .vimos a mi abuelo entrar a la cocina.

-Ooh Vegeta buenos días acompañaras a los niños a desayunar.[Bonny]

-No ... Trunks , tu madre dijo que invitaste a Goten a entrenar[Vegeta]

-Así es papa pero dijo que vendría temprano[Trunks]

-Mmm .. dense prisa los quiero en quince minutos en la cámara de gravedad

-Si ( Trunks y yo de nuevo respondimos al mismo tiempo)

Mi abuelo salió de la cocina y seguimos comiendo lo que mi abuela nos había servido pero vimos a mi padre entrar a la cocina

-Buenos días [ ]

-Ohh Trunks Cariño anda siéntate también te serviré [ Bonny]

-Buenos días papa (lo salude )

-Buenos días [Trunks]

-Sabes papa mi abuelo quiere que entrenemos con el (me sentía muy emocionado que podría entrenar con mi abuelo )

-Sii mi papa dijo que entrenaría con nosotros y además invite Goten y el también entrenara con nosotros

-Bueno eso es asombroso yo también entrenare con ustedes.

-Genial tal vez puedas entrenar con Gohan [Trunks]

-Con Gohan?

-Sii mama invito a la tía Milk y al tío Goku al Almuerzo[Trunks]

-Muy bien eso es asombros pero será mejor que nos demos prisa o mi Padre se molestara [ ]

-Si nos dijo que nos diéramos prisa[Vegeta jr]

Los tres seguimos comiendo rápido cuando terminamos dimos las gracias a mi abuela

-Gracias abuela [Trunks]

-Gracias abuela (di las gracias )

Corrimos a la cámara de gravedad por la ventana podíamos ver a mi abuelo entrenar, la puerta estaba cerrada y Trunks llamo a la puerta mi padre estaba detrás de nosotros, mi abuelo abrió la puerta y entramos entro de la cámara mi papa no entro. El entrar mi abuelo dijo que entrenaríamos con la gravedad aumentada que la pondría 10 veces para comenzar el calentamiento y después la subiría

-Vegeta más vale que pongas mucho esfuerzo en el entrenamiento por qué no tendré consideración entrenaras como nosotros – [Vegeta]

-si abuelo prometo que daré me mejor esfuerzo

-Mmmh (sonrió)

-Vamos Vegeta te reto a ver quien hace mas flexiones [Trunks]

-Mmmhu

El ambiente en lugar donde estábamos cambio sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado y costaba trabajo respirar a Trunks no parecía afectarle tanto, pero si Trunks podía yo también podía además había prometido a mi abuelo dar mi esfuerzo. Trunks y yo comenzamos a hacer flexiones con solo 2 dedos me costaba un poco de trabajo pero no me iba a dar por vencido

-999 [Trunks]

-998[Vegeta jr]

-1000 [Trunks]

Nos detuvimos al ver a Goten entrar. Mi abuelo lo había dejado entrar a Goten pero al entrar el callo pero se levanto rápido debió ser porque también pudo sentir el cambio en la habitación corrió hacia donde nosotros estábamos

-Goten qué bueno que viniste Vegeta y yo estamos viendo quien era el que hacia mas flexiones [Truks]

-Eso suena divertido Trunks vamos yo también quiero participar [Goten]

-Vamos [Trunks]

Comenzamos de nuevo

-999 [Vegeta jr]

-996 [ Goten]

-997 [ Trunks]

De nuevo nos detuvimos al ver entrar al sr Goku, a Gohan y a mi papa .

-Hola Vegeta [Goku]

-Buenos días señor Vegeta.[Gohan]

-Supongo piensan entrenar con nosotros [Vegeta]

-Si no te molesta verdad Vegeta [Goku]

-Ya está aquí [Vegeta]

-Vegeta no te parece que este lugar es demasiado pequeño para entrenar

-Mmhu

-Porque no vamos a un lugar donde podamos entrenar libremente

-Bien

Todos salimos al patio para iniciar vuelo y buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos entrenar, en el camino Goten no dejaba de preguntarme sobre mi colita .llegamos a un lugar desértico como los lugares donde entrenaba en casa al llegar todos comenzamos a calentar. Trunks, Goten y yo estábamos por comenzar un combate pero mi abuelo hablo y llamo la atención de todos

-Kakaroto

-Mmm que sucede Vegeta

-Que te parecería ver primero ver un combate entre los mocosos

-Mmmju eso sería bueno quisiera ver los avances de Trunks Goten a estado entrenado muy duro además quiera ver la forma de pelear del pequeño Vegeta

-Mmju

-Oigan Trunks , Goten vegeta vengan

-Kakaroto quiero comparar sus ki

-Si te entiendo Vegeta y los dos más fuertes quieres que pelen

-Mmhu

Nos paramos delante de mi abuelo y el sr Goku que nos iban a decir era muy raro ver a mí abuelo pero me gustaba pasar tiempo con el

-Escuchen .. van a elevar si ki al nivel más alto sin transformarse en súper Sayajin [Goku]

-Si (respondimos los tres )

Me plante firme en el piso el señor Goku dijo que sin transformarnos en súper Sayajin solo elevar el ki .. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y comencé a elevar mi ki podía sentir los grandes ki de Goten y Trunks

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a aaaaaaaahhhh!

También podía sentir el ki papa y Gohan ellos ya habían comenzó do con su entrenamiento pero no debía distraerme eleve mi a su punto máximo mi padre y Gohan habían dejado de entrenar para vernos

-Ese el punto máximo hasta donde pueden elevar su ki sin transformarse en súper Sayajin Goten y Trunks [Goku]

-Si (sonó a dos voces)

-Trunks transfórmate en súper Sayajin pelearas con Vegeta [Vegeta]

-Si [Trunks]

-Espera vegeta no crees que eso es algo injusto Vegeta no podrá contra el poder de Trunks en súper Sayajin

-Baah Kakaroto …..estará bien cierto Trunks (dijo mirándo a papa )

-Mmhu

-Como quieras Vegeta [Goku]

Mi abuelo quería que peleara con Trunks, no entendía pero Trunks y yo estamos contentos eso me puse en guardia y Trunks hizo lo mimo el comenzó el ataque pero chocamos nuestro antebrazos con ese golpe pude medir su fuerza el estaba transformado en súper Sayajin comenzamos a atacarnos primero con algunos puños y patadas a pesar de que Trunks estaba transformado podía leer muy bien sus movimientos y el también porque ningunos de mis golpes logro darle pero logro darme un golpe y desapareció no lo pude ver hasta que me golpeo desde arriba mi caí en una roca .. El golpe me dolió y creo me había lastimado pero no iba a rendirme al levantar de las rocas Trunks me llamo

-Vamos Vegeta eso es todo si ya te cansaste solo dime [Trunks]

-No

Continuamos con el combate sus golpes siguiendo fáciles de ver pero aumento su ki ya también su velocidad parece que ya pelearía en serio entonces yo también podía me descuide y volvía derribarme sentí mi brazo sangrar un poco, ganaría este combate me transforme en súper Sayajin todos parecían muy sorprendidos pero necesitaba estar atento en el combate Trunks de nuevo volvió a atacar y lanzo un poco de energía ahora paliamos con todas nuestras fuerzas estaba por hacer mi técnica especial pero mi abuelo nos detuvo.

-Hey tu mocoso

-Si abuelo

-Desde cuando puedes transformarte en súper Sayajin

-No hace mucho tiempo abuelo pero no puedo controlar bien la transformación solo puedo permanecer así por muy poco tiempo

-Vaya vegeta a pesar de que el no es mitad Sayajin tiene un ki más elevado que Goten y Trunks además también puede transformarse en súper Sayajin te felicito (me dio la mano) [Goku]

-Gracias

-Mi abuelo y el señor Goku hablaban con papa iba a acercarme pero Trunks y Goten comenzaron a hablarme

-Peleas muy bien y también puedes transformarte en súper Sayajin [Goten]

-Si peleas muy bien me costaba trabajo detener tus ataques [ Trunks]

-Gracias tu también peleas muy bien Trunks … auuch

-Oh! tu brazo estas bien [Goten]

-Si

-Perdón no era mi intención hacerte daño Vegeta [Trunks]

-No te preocupes eso pasa en los entrenamientos y en los combates

-Si

-Vamonos! [ Vegeta]

Seguimos a mi abuelo y todos emprendimos el vuelo

-Papa a donde vamos ahora? [Trunks]

-De regreso a la corporación [Vegeta]

-Ya terminamos el entrenamiento [ Trunks]

-Si [Vegeta]

-Genial vamos a comer algo el entrenamiento me dio hambre [Goten]

El viaje fue un poco silencioso papa estaba hablando con el señor Goku y parecía estar muy serios a mi me dolía un poco mi brazo pero me asustaba un poco que estuviera sangrando mucho pero no me gustaba quejarme de lo que me pasaba en los entrenamientos papa decía que no era malo quejarse pero a mí no me gustaba. Trunks me hablo

-Vamos vegeta porque tan callado

-No es nada

-Oye sabes cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar

-No

-Porque no le preguntas a tu papa?

Sii

-Bien juguemos a ver quién es el que llega primero

-Si

Volamos aun mas rápido mi papa y los demás también lo hacían llegamos a la corporación capsula muy rápido todos entraron pero yo no, quería esperar a papa tenía que preguntarle cundo es que volveremos lo vi aterrizar me miro y pregunte

-Papa?

-Mm que pasa hijo

-Cuando volveremos a casa

-Porque lo preguntas acaso no la has pasado bien

-No papa me he divertido mucho jugando con Goten y Trunks ..aauch.. (me dolía mi brazo) además que el entrenamiento de hoy me pareció muy divertido nunca había peleado con alguien más.

-Entonces porque me lo preguntas

-Para saber cuánto tiempo tenemos Goten y Trunks para jugar

-Bueno puedes jugar el tiempo que quieras yo te avisare cuando partamos de regreso a casa.(papa me sonrrio)

-Gracias papa

-Por cierto peleaste muy bien hijo te felicito

-Gracias papa. ( lo abrase ) …aaauch..

-Estas bien..hijo ….. tienes un herida considerable en tu brazo..porque no vamos a curarte

-Mmmju

Entramos al comedor la señor Milk y mi abuela estaban regañado Trunks y Goten sobre primero tomaran una ducha y después podrían desayunar mi abuelo, Gohan y el señor Goku ya estaban desayunando mi abuela l vernos entrar se acerco

-Ooh cariño pero que te pasó en tu brazo... entrenaron de mas contigo … estas bien ..mírate .estas peor que Trunks

Mi brazo sangraba un poco pero no era nada ya me había lastimo así antes , mi piernas temblaban un poco por en cansancio de la batalla pero no le diría a nadie.

-No …el entrenamiento fue muy divertido.. estoy bien .. (le sonreí a mi abuela)

-Oh cariño solo vente.. vamos a curarte de inmediato [Bulma]

-No mama no te preocupes yo mismo cure sus heridas. [ ]

-Está bien después dile que tome un baño en un momento te daré ropa para el

-Mmju

-Anda vamos (papa estiro sus brazos para cargarme)

-No papa yo puedo caminar

-Muy bien vamos

Caminamos asía el cuarto de baño adentro me senté en la orilla de la tina de baño mientras papa sacaba las cosas de curación del botiquín que se encontraba en el baño. Puso un algodón con alcohol en la herida de mi brazo.

-Oouch!

-No te muevas o dolerá mas

-Arde..

-bueno pero es necesario

-sabes algo papa

-si

-parece que logre impresionar a todos cuando me transforme en súper Sayajin

-si vaya que los sorprendiste , a mi también

-porque papa?

-Bueno me sorprendió que pudieras pelear con Trunks sin convertirte en súper Sayajin

-Bueno papa al principio sus movimientos eran lentos y fáciles de leer pero cuando me derribo cambio su forma de pelear y tuve transformarme además quería probar que tan fuerte soy

-Bueno tu eres muy fuerte… y peleaste muy bien .. estoy orgulloso

-Gracias papa

-Bueno …..listo ahora date un baño y cuando termines vendré para ponerte una venda en el brazo

-Si

Papa salió de baño y comencé a tomar una ducha el agua caliente se sentía bien ya no me dolían mucho los músculos al terminar el baño me cambie con la ropa que estaba sobre el estante. al salir me dirigí a la cocina pero no encontré a nadie pase por la sala ahí estaba mis abuelas y la señora Milk tomando te ,estaba charlado sobre el señor Goku y mi abuelo Vegeta. Me acerque para preguntarles sobre donde se encontraba papa

-Abuela?

-Ohh que pasa cariño , te vez muy bien con esa ropa

-Gracias abuela

-Pero dime que es lo ibas a decirme

-Si sabias donde se encontraba mi papa el dijo que me vendaría el brazo

-Aaaam el está entrenado con Goku y tu abuelo pero me pidió que te vendara así que anda siéntate ( me hizo espacio a un lado de ella para que me sentara )

-Mmmmju

-Me senté a un lado de mi abuela mientras ella me vendaba la señora Milk observaba y dijo

-Y dime Vegeta que piensa tu madre sobre que entrenes [Millk]

-Mmm yo no conozco a mama solo por fotografía ella falleció pero mi abuela es como mi mama ella me deja entrenar pero siempre dice que tenga mucho cuidado

-Lo siento [Milk]

-Listo ya esta listo tienes hambre

-En realidad no abuela gracias pero quisiera saber donde esta Goten y Trunks para jugar

-Están en el cuarto de Trunks cariño jugando con Gohan

-Gracias abuela

-Vegeta

-Si

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla después de su abrazo fui al cuarto de Trunks ahí estaba Trunks ,Gohan y Goten .

-Vegeta anda vamos a jugar mira todos estos juguetes [ Goten]

-Si ven a jugar... ¿como esta tu brazo? [Gohan]

- Mejor Gohan

- me alegra... ven mejor juguemos [Gohan]

Entre a la habitación me sentó en la alfombra del cuarto de Trunks jugamos muchos de sus juguetes tenía muchos trenes de muchos colores también robots de todos los colores y tamaños yo también tengo en casa unos asi . Gohan también jugaba con nosotros él es como mi papa el también juega con migo cuando tiene un poco de tiempo, no notamos que el tipo paso hasta que mi abuela Bonny y unos de los homebots nos trajo unos platillos para comer .. los platillos estaban deliciosos cuando todos terminamos de comer seguimos jugando ahora videojuegos jugamos un juego de combates fue muy divertido hacer equipo con Gohan el era muy buen compañero de juegos .. Ganamos varias veces a Goten y Trunks. Ya estaba oscuro mi abuela llamo a la puerta

-Muchachos ya es hora de la cena [Bulma]

-Gracias mama [Trunks]

-Gracias Bulma en un momento bajamos [Gohan]

Apagamos la consola como dijo Gohan y bajamos a la cena Goten y Gohan dijeron que ivan al baño y en un momento nos alcanzaban Trunks yo nos dirigimos ala cocina donde ya estaña mi mis abuelos sentados en la mesa también el señor Goku y la señora Milk, Gohan y Goten también se encontraban ahí mi papa aun no estaba en la mesa mi abuela Bulma mando Trunks y a mí a lavarnos las manos regresamos pronto y mi papa ya se encontraba en la mesa tomamos asiento la cena paso muy rápido y casi en silencio solo mis abuelas y la señora Milk platicaban cuando terminamos pedimos permiso para retirarnos , y subimos de nuevo a jugar un poco ..pero al llegar nos sentamos en la alfombra estabamos muy cansado nos recostamos en la alfombra para descansar un poco pero decidimos tomar una siesta.

**Espero pronto sus reviews … **


	9. Chapter 9

**Listo aquí está el capi espero lo disfruten **

**Capitulo 9**

**Punto de vista de Trunks**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de mi habitación ya hacia quince minutos me había levantado pero no podía dejar de pensar que hoy comenzaría de nuevo una batalla eran al redor de las nueve de la maña tome una ducha y Salí rumbo al comedor, se encontraban desayunado mi padre, mi otro yo el pequeño Trunks, mis abuelos y mi pequeño hijo Vegeta Jr. mi madre aun estaba sirviendo el desayuno,

- Buenos días

-Ohh Trunks buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? [Bulma]

-Ohh bien mama gracias

-Papaaaa [Vegeta jr]

-Hola campeón

-Joven Trunks por que no nos acompañas a tomas el desayuno [Bonny]

-Gracias abuela

-Anda Trunks siéntate en un momento te serviré el desayuno [Bulma]

-Gracias

Tome asiento en el comedor a un lado de mi padre, el no dijo nada al respecto solo me dedico una mirada que conocía muy bien era la misma cuando estábamos en la habitación del tiempo y quería hablar con migo solo asentí con la cabeza y prosiguió a tomar su desayuno al igual que yo. Mi madre ya había servido mi desayuno, para mi sorpresa el desayuno estuvo muy cayado había esperado que los niños estuvieran jugando o mi abuela y mi madre sacaran un tema de conversación pero no fue así este transcurrió rápido por la forma de comer que teníamos los Sayajin presentes los niños fueron los primeros en retirarse diciendo que terminarían de ver el programa que está en la tv, mi padre fue el siguiente en retirarse yo hice lo mismo seguí a mi padre me condujo a la sala de estar estaba por hablar con mi padre pero el timbré había comenzado a sonar , lo más probable era que el señor Goku ya había llegado. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta, efectivamente era el señor Goku acompañado de Goten que seguro había venido jugar con los niños.

-Hola Trunks [Goku]

-Hola [Goten]

-Buenos días señor Goku ,Goten pasen adelante .Goten los niños están el cuarto de juegos

-Gracias Trunks [Goten]

Goten salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Trunks en la sala solo estábamos mi padre el señor Goku y yo con la llegada del señor Goku estaba ya muy próxima nuestra partida ambos me miraron comprendí muy bien lo que querían decir, esperaban que es explicara mi plan y la hora en la ambos viajarían

-Trunks ya déjate de tonterías y comienza a hablar

-Mmju … Les agradezco que hayan aceptado acompañarme a mi tiempo…bueno como ya lo habíamos discutido ayer el señor Goku viajara primero con migo en la máquina del tiempo ya que solo hay espacio para dos pasajeros, en cuanto estemos en mi tiempo dejare al señor Goku y de inmediato regresare por ti padre el viaje solo durara en aproximado 4 horas.

-Muy bien Trunks entonces cuando nos vamos [Goku]

-Si usted gusta podemos irnos ya mismo

-Pues vámonos [Goku]

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre, mis abuelos y al parecer también estaba los niños comiendo pastelillos que seguro mi abuela las había ofrecido.

-Hola a todos [Goku]

-Goku!

-Ohh joven Goku que bueno es tenerlo de visita [Bonny]

-Gracias [Goku]

-Madre es hora de que partamos

-Muy bien Trunks entonces vamos al patio como siempre. [Bulma]

-Si

Todos no dirigimos al patio trasero de la corporación capsula, saque la capsula de mi traje Sayajin nuevo que mi madre me había regalado especialmente para cuando volviera, lance la capsula en segundos ya estabas frente a nosotros la máquina del tiempo, el pequeño Vegeta no había soltado mi mano desde que salimos al patio, me acuclille frete a él para saber qué era lo que sucedía por que de nuevo estaba tan nervioso como cuando llegamos.

-Que pasa hijo?

-Papa... (me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos)

-No llores hijo dime que sucede..

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Recuerdas que hemos venido por ayuda para mantener a la tierra a salvo y debo regresar con el señor Goku para que nos ayude

-Lo se …pero…prometes que no me dejaras solo como lo hizo mama?

-Lo prometo además regresare en unas horas

-Enserio

-Si vendré por tu abuelo

-Está bien

-Muy bien además aquí no estarás solo estas con tu abuela ,con Goten ,Trunks y también Gohan

-Si

Me abrazo fuertemente parecía ya estar mucho mejor, seco las pocas lagrimas que recorrían sus pequeñas mejillas, me levante parecía todos nos observaban pero ellos comprendían, y no dijeron nada mi madre se acerco a mi hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos el también la abrazo pareció susurrarle algo pero no pude escuchar, el señor Goku también se despidió de Goten y subió a la maquina yo hice lo mismo, una vez dentro puse en marcha la máquina. Esta despegan y antes de desaparecer en el tiempo ambos nos despedimos con un movimiento de manos. El transcurso del viaje el señor Goku comenzó ha preguntarme cosas sobre mi tiempo lo que paso después que regrese de la batalla con cell

- Y dime Trunks como va tu tiempo?

- Todo mejoro desde que vencí a los androides, las ciudades ya esta reconstruidas casi por completo, la corporación capsula se ha vuelto muy importante en porque distribuye todo tipo de electrónicos.

- ya veo entonces no ha habido problema con nada hasta ahora

Así es señor Goku

Y dime como esta Bulma y los demás.

- Mi madre se encuentra bien , Vegeta Jr. y yo vivimos con ella en la corporación , el Maestro Roshi sigue viviendo en Kame House junto a Puar y Ulong por último la Señora Milk sigue viviendo en la montaña Paos

- Ya veo..(parece que lo último que dije lo entristeció un poco) aahh casi lo olvido Trunks Antes de que partiéramos pase con el maestro Karin y por unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño (dijo enseñándome un puñado de semillas)

-Eso es asombroso señor Goku nos serán de gran ayuda

El resto del camino conversamos sobre todo lo que paso con Majin boo en su tiempo con detalles más específicos tal vez mas de los que mi padre omitió solo rezaba que eso no pasara aquí. Con la plática el tiempo paso rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había aterrizado en el partió de la corporación. Lo primero que hice fue buscar algún ki maligno pero no había nada parecía que el supremo Kaio y Kibito habían mantenido a salvo la tierra en mi ausencia, guarde la maquina en forma de capsula y junto al señor Goku entre a la casa en la cocina no había nadie parecía y mi madre trabajaba en el laboratorio de nuevo , pero la llame.

- Mamaaaaa?

-Trunks estamos en la sala

Con la respuesta de mi madre el señor Goku y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para mi sorpresa estaba ahí la señora Milk tomando te con mi madre. Mi madre se paró a darme la bienvenida , con un fuerte abrazo.. pero pareció quedar helada al ver al señor Goku detrás mío

- Gooooku! (Corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo)

Hola! (dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de mi madre)

La señora Milk se había desmallado al ver gritar a mi madre el nombre del señor Goku y al parecer lo que más le afecto fue verlo de nuevo, corrí a ayudar a la señora Milk pero despertó al instante en que la moví .. y corrió hasta donde estaba mi madre y el señor Goku no pude escuchar que fue lo dijo al señor Goku pero tanto la señora Milk como mi madre estaba llorando de felicidad , y las comprendía así me sentía cundo pude ver a mi padre por primera vez.

- Vamos Trunks porque vamos a cocina a prepararle algo de comer [Bulma]

-Si

-Qué bien me estoy muriendo de hambre [Goku]

Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina donde mi madre y la señora Milk habían comenzado a cocinar para nosotros, el señor Goku y yo tomamos asiento y mi madre sirvió la comida comenzó la conversación

-Cuéntame Trunks como te fue y donde esta Vegeta Jr.?

-Nos fue muy bien el señor Goku y también mi padre ha excedido a ayudarme , no traje a Vegeta porque él dijo que se quería quedar a jugar con Gohan y con mi yo del pasado

- Eso es maravilloso y Goku como es que viniste Trunks me había contado que habías muerto en la batalla contra Cell

-Así es pero se presento una nueva amenaza a la tierra y fue revivido con ayuda del supremos Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones

-A ya veo ustedes también ha pasado por mas cosas además de los androides

-Así es pero no seria así de no ser por ti Trunks que nos aviso de los androides y como Trunks nos ayudo creo que también es nuestro deber ayudarlo

-Nunca cambias Goku

-Mama no tengo mucho tiempo solo comeré un poco porque tengo regresar por mi padre

-Está bien Trunks

-Trummmks nommm serimmma ummm haaaa mejor buscar al supremo kaio y kibito (dijo el señor Goku después de pasar el gran bocado que tenía en su boca)

-Tiene razón señor Goku iré a buscarlos y después regresare por mi padre.

-Espera Trunks será más rápido si uso mi teletrasportacion

-Está bien

El señor Goku termino de gomer lo que mi madre y la señora Milk había servido y después puso dos dedos sobre su frente , y su otra mano en mi hombro

-Muy bien los tengo

En un segundo estábamos de frente al supremo kaiosama y kibito. Parecía ellos también estaba tomado su comida,

-Hola! [Goku]

-Trunks ya has vuelto y creo que tuviste suerte en tu viaje [Supremo Kaio]

-Así es supremos kaiosama…él es el señor Goku ..

-Muchos gusto [Goku]

-Supremos kaiosama como han estado las cosas no he sentido ningún ki maligno que ha sucedido?

-Hemos logrado que retrasar a babidi pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde la última vez que lo vimos [Kibito]

-Ya veo yo tengo que hacer otro viaje pero regresare en una cuantas horas no sabemos lo que planea babidi y será mejor tener más ayuda

- Muy bien

Saque la capsula que contenía la máquina del tiempo, sin más pensarlo subí en ella y hable al señor Goku

- Le encargo mi tiempo señor Goku pero me voy tranquilo sabiendo que está usted aquí, regresare en unas cuantas horas lo que se le ofrezca sabe que puede ir a la corporación

-Si Trunks trae a Vegeta

-Si

- Váyase tranquilo Trunks [ Supremo Kaiosama]

-Mmhu

Active la maquina y de nuevo regresaba al tiempo donde había dejado a mi hijo, hacer viajes en el tiempo era agotador, pero ahora podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que el señor Goku cuidaba mi tiempo. Una siesta me haría bien, programe una alarma para que me despertara a 5 minutos antes del aterrizaje.

El sonido chillante de la alarma de despertó... Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para aterrizar, guarde de nuevo la almohada, para tener lista la máquina del tiempo. Pronto ya estaba en el patio de la corporación, pero ahí estaba Gohan, el señor Picoro, Goten y mi pequeño hijo todos me vieron llegar y al salir de la maquina me dieron la bienvenida de nuevo

-Papaaaa [Vegeta jr]

- Hola Trunks [Gohan]

- hola [Goten]

- Hola [Picoro]

-Regresaste papa.

-Hola!

Mi madre y mi padre salieron juntos de la cocina. Al parecer había llegado en mal momento porque mi padre traía viled en la comisura de la boca, mi madre se acerco a mí me abrazo

- Trunks regresaste pronto

-Si mama las cosas estuvieron bien a regresar

-Muy bien qué te parece si te quedas a cenar y después ya se pueden marchar ,

-Está bien mama no he comido bien desde el desayuno

-Se quedan Gohan , Picoro

-Si Bulma Gracias [Gohan]

-Yo no pero Gracias [ Picoro]

-Bueno entonces hasta luego Picoro [ Bulma]

-Hasta luego señor Picoro [ Gohan]

-Hasta luego señor Picoro

-Ohh Trunks se me olvida. mañana llevare a Goten ,Trunks a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y supongo que tu hijo también querrá venir lo dejaras Estaremos un día entero o lo que soporten estos enanos

-¿Sí puedo papa? yo también quiero entrenar con ellos

-Si señor Picoro

-Bien entonces adiós Trunks y suerte

-Gracias

El señor Picoro se alejo volando devuelta el templo, los niños, Gohan mis padres entraron a la casa para tomar la cena. Todos tomamos asiento y comenzamos a cenar mis abuelos no estaban según mi madre en la mañana había salido a un viaje de negocios a la capital del norte, comí todo cuan más rápido pude, estaba ansioso por volver a casa no era responsabilidad del señor Goku cuidar ese tiempo esa era mi responsabilidad, tenía que volver tan rápido como pudiéramos, lo niños se fueron a ver la tv excepto mi pequeño hijo la cena termino en silencio mi madre se paro de la mesa y comenzó recoger los platos Vegeta jr y yo nos paramos de la mesas para poder hablar ,salimos al jardín deje a mi madre despedirse de mi padre.

- Campeón como estas

-Bien papa cuando te fuiste Gohan llego y jugamos juntos

-Muy bien

-Si también vino marrón con Krilin

-Ohh lástima que no estuve

-Si

-Papa te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime

-El lugar donde voy a entrenar mañana es bueno para entrenar

-Si es el mejor lugar para entrenar así que has tu mejor esfuerzo yo entre ahí con tu abuelo y es un entrenamiento muy pesado pero te puedes hacer muy fuerte en ella

- enserio?

-si

-Te prometo que entrenare muy duro papa

-Muy bien

Vejeta Jr. me dio un abrazo parece que había comprendido que tenia que irme , después de abrazar a Vegeta Jr. Pude ver a Gohan, mi madre y mi padre Salir eso significaba que estaba listo para irnos.

-Trunks [Vegeta]

-Si [ ]

-Ya vámonos [Vegeta]

-Si [ ]

-Tengan mucho cuidado Trunks [Bulma]

- Si mama [ ]

- Adiós papa [Vegeta jr]

- Muchas suerte Trunks , Señor vegeta [Gohan]

-¡Hmpf [Vegeta]

Con esa despedida de nuevo puse la maquina andar de nuevo viajaba atreves del tiempo era tarde y recomendé a mi padre dormir un poco porque llegaríamos de madrugada a lo que tuve como respuesta un completo silencio, mi padre decidió romper ese acostumbrado incomodo silencio que se formaba con mi padre siempre que hablamos.

- Bueno mocoso… y dime ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí?

-Todo mejoro desde que vencí a los androides, las ciudades ya esta reconstruidas casi por completo, la corporación capsula se ha vuelto muy importante en porque distribuye todo tipo de electrónicos.

-¿Dime como esta Bulma? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

- Mi… ¿Mi madre? – Dije titubeando- Ella… ella ¿Cómo esta mi madre, padre? (su pregunta de verdad me había sorprendido)

-Si

-Ella está bien.. Ella me ayuda con Vegeta jr

-¡Hmpf

- ¿Estudias acaso Trunks? (Dijo mi padre, cruzando la pierna y con su pose habitual, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.)

- ¡Si padre! Estudio lo mismo que mi madre es… - Bueno no importa, lo que más me agrada es que la Corporación Cápsula se está levantando, a mi madre se le ha ocurrido bastantes inventos de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ella, y cuando sea el tiempo, yo asumiré el cargo que tiene ella… poco a poco la ciudad se está regenerando, aunque no se ve como aquí, pero se está haciendo el esfuerzo.-

- Y Vegeta Jr. .. El cómo es?

- Bueno el es muy parecido a ti le gusta entrenar hasta estar completamente agotado pero aun así quiere ser el más fuerte, es muy orgulloso a veces mi madre lo regaña por ser como es pero lo dejar ser, en combate no tan amable como yo pero fuera del creo que sí es muy parecido a mi aunque no habla mucho, se convierte en súper Sayajin aun no llega a la fase dos como yo pero es muy fuerte , y trata de perfeccionar una técnica tuya el Galic ho , y su propia técnica. Se esfuerza en ello.

- Me sorprendió que fuera más fuerte que Trunks y pudiera mantener un combate con él en súper Sayajin sin transformarse. Le enseñaste bien

-Gracias papa

Concluí con la pegunta que me hizo mi padre. Al ver que mi padre ya no hacía más preguntas me aventure a lanzarle una pregunta – Padre, y… ¿Cómo es Trunks?-

- (se quedó meditando un poco a la pregunta que le había dicho y finalmente dijo) - ¿Cómo, que como es Trunks? Pues es igual a ti, igual que tú, no le veo el caso a tu pregunta mocoso.-

- No padre, Trunks no es igual a mí, porque yo tuve otra mentalidad cuando era niño…-– Yo no te tuve a ti… me crié con mi madre y con Gohan, pero él, él se crió contigo y con mi madre, él y yo aunque seamos la misma persona somos totalmente diferentes, también me pude dar cuenta en el entrenamiento que fácilmente se convirtió en súper Sayajin y yo… desgraciadamente no tuve esa facilidad, y mataron a mi maestro Gohan.

- No lo había pensando de esa forma Pues creo que tu mismo ya te abras dado cuenta de eso, puesto que tu mismo lo has visto y parece que somos iguales y de hecho lo somos aunque él no es tan… pues como tu yo, pero tampoco es tan amable como tú, de cualquier manera, estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mi hijo, y también lo estoy de que tu también lo seas.- (las últimas palabras que había dicho hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco)

-Padre, yo… - estaba apenado , nunca iba esperar nada de eso por parte de mi padre, él sabía de antemano que estaba agradecido, me di cuenta en aquel tiempo, que él no era tan malo, se preocupo por mi en el momento en el que Cell me mato, aunque yol sabía perfectamente que mi padre no me lo iba a decir, al menos me lo comprobó con hechos, me acomode en el sillón, modere mi postura y cambie mi semblante, al menos sabía que su padre no quería mucho sentimentalismo en las cosas – Muchas gracias padre, me da mucha alegría escuchar eso de ti.

Eran mucha la sorpresa que tenia de mi padre "Es como si hubiera sido ayer, aun lo recuerdo, el día en el que partí a la época en la que mi padre estaba vivo, era algo nuevo para mí… aquellos días… Fue cuando estuvimos esperando el regreso del señor Goku, era demasiado mi asombro de ver por primera vez a mi padre, mi madre no tenía ninguna fotografía de él, solo tenía el relato que mi madre me brindaba de vez en cuando, tanto fue mi asombro que también mi padre se dio cuenta de eso, de que lo estaba observando demasiado, todavía recuerdo lo que mi padre me dijo_: Y tu que miras tanto o… ¿Acaso nunca habías visto un Sayajin?.._Fue mucha vergüenza para mi, recuerdo que le pedí una disculpa y como olvidar lo que me dijo mi padre: _Imbécil,_ fue la respuesta que recibí de él… ahora veo que ha cambiado drásticamente, ya no es lo mismo, ya no es como solía ser antes". Después de la charla que habíamos tenido había vuelto silencio yo decidí dormir saque las dos almohadas una para mí y otra para mi padre, si el decía dormir podía tomar su almohada, desperté a poco menos de diez minutos de llegar y mi padre parecía no haber dormido. Guarde de nuevo las almohadas y aterrizamos en la corporación guarde por ultimo la maquina en la capsula e invite a mi padre a entrar a casa todo estaba oscuro , entramos a la sala mi casa tenía una decoración muy diferente a la corporación de la otra época y mi padre pareció hacerse dado cuenta de eso , pude verlo observar las fotos de mi boda y vegeta Jr. que se encontraba en la sala , parecía y todos estaba ya durmiendo llame a mi padre para instalarlo en una de las habitaciones de la corporación pero pude ver que la luz del laboratorio estaba encendida, mi padre me siguió yo baje al laboratorio ahí estaba mi madre trabajando con algún proyecto aunque sabía perfectamente que la causa del insomnio de mama era mi padre.

- Mama?

-Trunks ya has vuelto

-Si mama he vuelto con mi padre ( el estaba parado detrás de mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho)

Mi madre al verlo pareció quedar shock después se desmallo Traté de llegar a tiempo antes que tocara el piso pero mi padre llego primero, la cargo en brazos y dijo:

-Trunks en donde se encuentra su habitación

-Aa… subiendo las escaleras dos puertas a la derecha.

Quede en shock como es que mi padre se había comportado así con mi madre, sacudí un poco la cabeza tenía que ayudar a mi padre a despertar a mama subí las escaleras la puerta de la habitación de mi madre estaba entre abierta mi padre había dejado a mi madre en la cama la tapo con una manta y salió al verme dijo

- Dejemos la descasar

- ¡si! Te daré una habitación y mañana hablaremos con el supremo kaio y kibito para ver que el haremos mañana

- ¡Hmpf

Guie a mi padre a una de las habitaciones vacías de la corporación, le entregue mantas limpias y dije que lo que necesitara podía tomarlo. Salí de ahí y fui directo a mi habitación había sido un día largo y mañana seria uno peor.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi cuénteme que les pareció les está gustando la historia espero sus Reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón**** por la tardanza pero no tenia Internet jeje bueno aqui esta el otro capi espero les guste =P**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Punto de vista de Vegeta Jr **

De nuevo mi abuelo había ido a despertarnos a mi y a Trunks quería que entrenáramos con el , Nos lavamos y bajamos a tomar el desayuno que mi abuela Bonny ya| tenía preparado , el desayuno estaba delicioso , corrimos Trunks y yo por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad de mi abuelo Trunks llamo por intercomunicador

-Papa somos nosotros ya estamos listos [Trunks]

-Claro que ya se quienes son [Vegeta]

-lo siento papa [Trunks]

Mi abuelo abrió la cámara de gravedad, Trunks yo caímos al suelo la gravedad nos había tomado por sorpresa.

- Levántense la gravedad esta aumentada ciento cincuenta mil veces no es nada que no puedan soportar [Vegeta]

-Si papa [Trunks]

-Si abuelo

- ¡Que esperan! Párense.. comiencen a entrenar [Vegeta]

Tenia razón mi abuelo para nosotros los Sayajin esta gravedad no era nada si mi abuelo podía nosotros también, Trunks se paro con un poco de esfuerzo al igual que yo comenzamos a caminar alrededor pero la gravedad era muy fuerte, y no hacia apenas un día que había entrenado con la gravedad a diez veces y mire a Trunks y como si pensáramos lo mismo nos trasformamos es súper Sayajin, con la transformación la gravedad ya casi no se sentía,

- Oye vegeta con que quieres comenzar [Trunks]

-No lo se Trunks

-Que te parece si comenzamos con Flexiones [Trunks]

- Mmhu

De inmediato comenzamos a hacer flexiones, llegamos a las diez mil flexiones con solo dos dedos eran más que las que habíamos hecho la ultima vez pero ya estábamos listos para entrenar como debía ser en tanto mi abuelo ya había comenzado a entrenar haciendo combate con un enemigo imaginario, Trunks y yo estábamos por comenzar un combate cuando mi abuelo nos llamo.

Trunks ,Vegeta Vengan de inmediato… pelen con migo [Vegeta]

- Por más que pelemos contigo jamás te ganaremos papa tu eres mucho mas fuerte [Trunks]

- anden no pongan escusas pelen con migo que dicen si logran darme golpe en la cara les prometo que los llevare al parque de diversiones el día entero [Vegeta]

-Lo dices enserio nos llevaras papa (Trunks Volteo a verme yo asentí con la cabeza)

- De acuerdo ( ambos nos pusimos en guardia) [Trunks y Vegeta Jr]

-Procuren pelear con todas sus fuerzas [Vegeta]

- ¡Claro que si [Trunks y Vegeta Jr]

Comenzamos a atacar a mi abuelo el esquivaba cada golpe que Trunks y yo quisiéramos darle , en cambio mi abuelo ya nos había dada unos cuantos golpes, pero no íbamos a dar por vencidos nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones pero Trunks si y si a él le emocionaba tenía que ser algo muy divertido ,Trunks y yo seguíamos intentando darle un golpe a mi abuelo , pero como ya me lo había dicho mi padre y Trunks mi abuelo era un extraordinario peleador, y no era fácil poder darle algún golpe Trunks y yo nos separamos él lo distraería mientas yo intentaba darle algún golpe, Trunks intento atacando por un lado y yo por otro no era bueno atacar por la espalda eso era de cobardes bueno eso me había enseñado mi padre que también a él se lo había enseñado su maestro Gohan , pude ver como mi abuelo esquivaba con facilidad los golpes pero conforme la batalla se fue alargando pude ver una pequeño espacio en la defensa de mi abuelo era el momento para atacar, reuní un poco de mi fuerza en mi puño y lance mi golpe ¡Bingooo! di en el blanco le había pegado en la mejilla a mi abuelo, y como respuesta a mi golpe había recibido una gran puñetazo en la cara , no lo esperaba, baya que dolía pero no iba a quejarme Trunks no tardo en alcanzarme también mandado volar a causa de un golpe de mi abuelo pero lo había logrado habíamos logrado darle un golpe a mi abuelo.

-haaaaaay haaay (sobando su cara) no esperaba ese golpe papa! Eso no es justo [Trunks]

- Yo nunca dije que no les iba a golpear … Ya… no te quejes los llevare al parque de diversiones [Vegeta]

- ¡si! [Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

-Dense una ducha y alístense para almorzar [Vegeta]

Sii [Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

Tomamos las toallas que mi abuelo nos había dado para secarnos un poco , subimos a la habitación de Trunks y nos bañamos juntos , era muy divertido jugar con Trunks , cuando salimos del bañarnos Trunks me había dado un poco de su ropa, estábamos listos ya era hora de bajar al almuerzo el entrenamiento me había dejado hambriento cuando bajamos mis abuelos ya se encontraban a desayunando mi abuelo Vegeta también ya se encontraba en la mesa el único que no veía era a mi padre mi abuela Bulma me llamo

- Vegeta Briefs [Bulma]

- Si

- Anda cariño toma asiento para almorzar [Bulma]

-Si

- Que lindo nieto tenemos en el futuro es tan lindo como el joven Vegeta [Bonnny]

Pude ver a mi abuelo con sus mejillas un poco rojas, no tome importancia y tome asiento a un lado de Trunks, mi abuela Bulma comenzó a servir el almuerzo para mí y para Trunks, olía delicioso comencé a comer, una voz en la entrada al comedor hablo era Papa.

- Buenos días [M. Trunks]

-Ohh Trunks buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? [Bulma]

-Ohh bien mama gracias [M. Trunks]

-Papaaaa [Vegeta jr]

-Hola campeón

-Joven Trunks por que no nos acompañas a tomas el desayuno [Bonny]

-Gracias abuela

-Anda Trunks siéntate en un momento te serviré el desayuno [Bulma]

-Gracias

De nuevo comenzamos a tomar el almuerzo, ya habíamos terminado pero Trunks hablo con migo

-Oye Vegeta date prisa o no alcanzaremos a ver mi programa favorito

-Está bien

Di mi último trago el jugo que mi abuela había servido y Trunks y yo no retiramos de la mesa hacia el cuarto de juegos , ahí había una enorme televisión así como muchos juegos de video, Trunks encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá yo hice lo miso el programa que veíamos era muy entretenido y divertido , fue dé repente que entro Goten!

- Hola Trunks , hola Vegeta

-Goten! [Trunks y Vegeta jr]

-Vine con mi papa que hoy dijo que ayudaría a tu papa Vegeta

-Fantástico así podremos ir los tres al parque de diversiones

-Al parque de diversiones Trunks [Goten]

-Si mi papa prometió llevarnos al parque de diversión si le dábamos un golpe en la cara cuando estábamos entrenado y lo logramos verdad Vegeta

-Si

-Eso suena muy divertido Trunks

-Si

Los tres nos sentamos de nuevo a ver la televisión pero no duramos mucho tiempo ya que Goten había dicho que tenía hambre así que fuimos los tres a la cocina donde mi abuela Bonny nos ofrecían unos pastelillos que se veían deliciosos Goten tomo uno de fresa, Trunks tomo uno que tenía una cereza arriba por ultimo yo tome uno de chocolate estábamos por regresar de nuevo al cuarto de juegos cuando vimos entrar a mi padre acompañado de mi abuelo y el Señor Goku

-Hola a todos [Goku]

-Goku! [ Bonny , Bulma, ]

-Ohh joven Goku que bueno es tenerlo de visita [Bonny]

-Gracias [Goku]

-Madre es hora de que partamos [M .Trunks]

-Muy bien Trunks entonces vamos al patio como siempre. [Bulma]

-Si [M .Trunks]

A que se refería mi papa con ya iban acaso iban a regresar a casa , se iría con el señor Goku para que el nos ayudara , no se suponía que llevaría a mi abuelo y a Gohan .tal vez el señor Goku era más fuerte que mi abuelo y por eso el iba a acompañar a mi padre, antes de que todos saliéramos a despedir a mi padre yo lo tome de la mano con fuerza no quería que se fuera porque tal vez el me dejaría como mama . Papa saco la capsula de su traje Sayajin, lanzo la capsula en segundos ya estaba frente a nosotros la máquina del tiempo, mi papa se acuclillo frete a mi

-Que pasa hijo?

-Papa... (Unas lagrimas salian de mis ojos)

-No llores hijo dime que sucede..

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Recuerdas que hemos venido por ayuda para mantener a la tierra a salvo y debo regresar con el señor Goku para que nos ayude

-Lo se …pero…prometes que no me dejaras solo como lo hizo mama?

-Lo prometo además regresare en unas horas

-Enserio

-Si vendré por tu abuelo

-Está bien

-Muy bien además aquí no estarás solo estas con tu abuela ,con Goten ,Trunks y también Gohan

-Si

Abrase a papa muy fuerte, y mi abuela se acerco después que mi papa ya se había levantado ella me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo después me dijo algo en el oído

-No te preocupes que te parece si llamamos a Gohan para que también este aquí con nosotros.

-Mmhu

Volteé de nuevo a ver a mi padre, el señor Goku ya se había despedido de Goten, ellos subieron a la máquina del tiempo y después desaparecieron. Todos entramos de nuevo por la puerta que llevaba a la sala yo en brazos de mi abuela al entrar mi abuela me bajo de nuevo al piso. Porque dijo que llamaría a Gohan, que Gohan estuviera con migo me hacía sentir mejor porque sentía que a él ya lo conocía un poco por los relatos de mi papa Goten me abrazo y me dijo

-No te preocupes Trunks mi papa estáy el tuyo son muy fuertes [Goten]

- Mmmhu

Si el tío Goku es muy fuerte … no te preocupes , que te parece si mejor vamos a decirle a mi papa que nos lleve al parque de diversiones él no lo prometió y siempre cumple sus promesas [Trunks]

- Si [Goten y Vegeta]

- Que al parque de diversiones? [Bulma]

Si mama mi papa nos dijo que nos llevaría si lográbamos pegarle y lo logramos [Trunks]

-Bueno pues entonces llamare a Krilin para que venga con Marron ya que Gohan también vendrá así saldremos un todos un rato en familia

-Sí! [Goten, Trunks y Vegeta jr ]

Corrimos donde mi abuelo estaba se encontraba en la cocina tomando una bebida energética nosotros nos pusimos de delante de mi abuelo y Trunks fue el que comenzó a hablar

-Papa? [Trunks]

-Que quieren enanos [Vegeta]

- Bueno solo queríamos saber si nos llevaras al parque de diversiones tu lo prometiste y además mi mama está contenta con la idea [Trunks]

-Si está bien dense prisa [Vegeta]

-Si.. si que bueno .. entonces esperemos a que llegue Gohan [Trunks]

-Está bien [Vegeta]

Después de convencer a mi abuelo de llevarnos al parqué de diversiones salimos corriendo al patio para jugar un poco con el nuevo juguete que mi abuelo el señor Brief había hecho para nosotros, estuvimos jugando un rato el pequeño lago de la corporación hasta que Gohan , Krilin y Marrón aterrizaron el patio de la corporación

-Hola [Gohan]

-Hola [Krilin]

-Hola [Marrón]

-Hola [Trunks,Goten,Vegeta Jr. ]

- Bulma nos dijo que vamos a ir al parque de diversiones cuando nos vamos? [Krilin]

- Entonces ya es hora de irnos [ Vegeta]

-Tu también iras Vegeta?

- Hhum

- Bueno entonces ya vámonos [ Bulma]

Mi abuela saco una capsula y de ella salió una nave, todos subimos y de inmediato mi abuela despego la nave, Genial íbamos a ir al parque de diversiones en el viaje estuvimos cayados porque mi abuelo ya nos había llamado la atención por jugar en la nave cuando llegamos mi abuela fue la primera en bajar porque ella compraría los boletos después de que mi abuela nos repartió las entradas a todos .

-Bueno.. ¡Ahora, a divertirnos! [Krilin]

-Sobretodo, nos vamos a divertir genio... si no te revivimos al final del día es un milagro.[Vegeta]

Luego de colocarnos los brazaletes de entrada y cruzar el arco con forma de carrito, nos perdimos sus miradas en las coloridas atracciones, al aroma a dulce inundaba nuestros sentidos.

Lo primero en lo que nos fijamos al entrar fue en las "Sillas Voladoras"...

-Paaaaaapá.[Trunks y Marron]

- Abuuuelo [Vegeta Jr]

- Hermanoo [Goten]

- Vaaaamooos [ Goten,Trunks,Marron y Vegeta Jr.]

.-Vamos, está bien vamos. [Krilin]

Caminamos hasta la atracción, enseñamos nuestros brazaletes y subimos al juego Después de varios minutos de risas, la atracción se detuvo, lo cual nos permitió a todos bajar de los juegos nos montamos en el carrusel, carritos chocones y la casa embrujada Cuando entramos a la casa embrujada mi abuela no dejaba de tomar la mano de mi abuelo y a veces iiuuug se daban besos. Cuando salimos de la casa Gohan nos hablo.

-Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.-( Se quejo mientras sobaba su estomago.)- Allá hay golosinas ¡vamos! [Gohan]

-Buenas, que desean.- (pregunto amablemente la cajera).

-Un momento por favor.-(Pidio mi abuela, mientras hacia una seña con la mano en señal de pausa.)

-Yo quiero un algodón de azúcar grande, y una gaseosa.-[ Marron.]

-Yo dos algodones, dos paquetes de gomitas y un refresco grande.-[Goten]

.-Yo quiero lo mismo.- [ Trunks.]

-Yo unas palomitas, algodón de azúcar y una gaseosa [Vegeta Jr]

- Para nosotros el doble.- dijeron mi abuelo y Gohan ,

-Y tu Krilin, ¿no comerás nada?.- [Bulma]

-Solo un refresco y una bolsa de maní...[Krilin]

-Ssssson... 120Zenis.-( Dijo la chica, Por allá le entregaran su pedido...)

-Gracias.- (Dijo Gohan mientras le entregaba el dinero a la chica.)

Gohan, mi abuelo y yo nos dirigimos al otro extremo de la tiendita junto para recoger los pedidos. Cada quien tomo lo suyo y nos encaminamos a la mesa donde se encontraba Krilin,Marron,mi abuela, Goten y Trunks entregue su maní y el refresco, a Krilin y nos sentamos a devorar la montaña de chucherías que se encontraba en frente nuestras narices. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que solo quedaron las sobras y los envases vacios.

-Aaaaaaaah, necesitaba esto.- Exclama Gohan

-Papá, vamos a la montaña rusa [Trunks]

-Sisissisisis, vamos.-[ Marron .]

-¡VAAMOOOOOS!.- Grito Goten mientras tomaba por la mano de Gohan yo y Trunks tomamos de la mano a mis abuelos y los arrastraba hasta la fila para la montaña rusa. Marron no tardo mucho en alcanzarnos. La montaña rusa estaba de lo más divertida pero acabo el recorrido mi abuelo estaba pálido, Krilin tenía algo pegajoso en su cabellos, abuela estaba despeinada y Gohan parecía estar mareado. Pero de nuevo queríamos subirnos a otro juego volteamos por todos lados y encontramos los juegos de premios

-Papá, vamos [Trunks]

-Cariño, no crees que es suficiente, papá ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas. [Bulma]

- Si niños ya vamos a casa por favor además ya se está oscureciendo [Gohan]

-Los premios son muy fáciles.-[Krilin].

-Krilin... ¿se puede saber cómo sabes eso?.[Vegeta]

-Vegeta, tengo una hija, siempre vengo con 18.-

Todos no dirigíamos a los premios.

-Tres oportunidades por favor.- (Tomo la primera bola de baseball y le da una a Gohan y a mi abuelo )

Golpe seco, Gohan tumbo las primeras tres.-El monito gigante.- (Reclamo su premio y se lo dio a Goten.)

(Krilin también lo logro.)- El unicornio.- Lo tomo y se lo entrego a Marron.

-No voy a hacer esta ridiculez.[Vegeta]

-Hazlo por mí. [Trunks]

(Mi abuelo gruño y tiro la pelota con tanta fuerza que atravieso la pared.)- El dragón.-Arrebato el peluche y se lo dio a Trunks)

-Y tu Vegeta Cariño no quieres un peluche

- (agache mi cabeza y respondí)-Mmhu

- Muy bien tu abuelo también te ganara un peluche

- Quee?

- Si Vegeta le ganaras un peluche a nuestro lindo nieto

- aaaarhg está bien

(Mi abuelo de nuevo tiro la pelota Bingooo)- Oso gigante- ( mi abuelo me entrego mi premio )

-Ahora sí, vámonos.-

Dijo Gohan mientras tomaba a Goten que ya estaba dormido y camina hacia la salida para poder regresar a la Corporación Capsula, mi abuela me vio bostear yo también ya estaba cansado tenía mucho sueño mi abuela le pidió a mi abuelo que me cargara

-Vegeta Carga al pequeño Vegeta míralo se esta cayendo de sueño

- Baaah el está bien

- Vegeta!...Tu nieto en más pequeño que Trunks y lo has hecho esforzarse demasiado en el entrenamiento de hoy así sea Sayajin es un niño y necesita dormir

- Ummh

Mi abuelo me cargo junto con mi oso de peluche el sueño comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos me recosté en su hombro y comencé a dormir..

Abrí mis ojos la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, estaba en el cuarto de Trunks me levante y puse mis zapatillas, tenía hambre así que baje por la escaleras a la cocina hay debía estar mi abuela preparando la cena camine con mi oso de peluche cuando entre mis abuelos se estaban besando sus bocas,no dije nada pero mi abuelo me hablo y dijo

-No molestes Trunks y los otros mocosos están en el patio

Sin desobedecer a mi abuelo Salí al patio con mi peluche ahí se encontraba Trunks, Goten,Gohan y también el señor Picoro o bueno creo que así se llama el hombre verde estaban hablando sobre un entrenamiento yo también quería entrenar y así volverme más fuerte me acerque a la conversación pero antes de acercarme la máquina del tiempo apareció en el patio mi papa había vuelto

-Papaaaa [Vegeta jr]

- Hola Trunks [Gohan]

- hola [Goten]

- Hola [Picoro]

Regresaste papa. [Vegeta jr]

Hola!

Mis abuelos salieron juntos de la cocina, mi abuela abrazo a mi papa

- Trunks regresaste pronto

-Si mama las cosas estuvieron bien a regresar

-Muy bien qué te parece si te quedas a cenar y después ya se pueden marchar , [Bulma]

-Está bien mama no he comido bien desde el desayuno [ ]

-Se quedan Gohan , Picoro[Bulma]

-Si Bulma Gracias [Gohan]

-Yo no pero Gracias [ Picoro]

-Bueno entonces hasta luego Picoro [ Bulma]

-Hasta luego señor Picoro [ Gohan]

-Hasta luego señor Picoro [M. Trunks ]

-Ohh Trunks se me olvida. mañana llevare a Goten ,Trunks a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y supongo que tu hijo también querrá venir lo dejaras Estaremos un día entero o lo que soporten estos enanos

-Sí puedo papa yo también quiero entrenar con ellos (pedí permiso de verdad quería entrenar )

-Si señor Picoro [M .Trunks ]

-Bien entonces adiós Trunks y suerte [Picoro]

-Gracias [ M. Trunks]

El señor Picoro se alejo volando, Gohan ,Goten,Trunks y mis abuelos entramos a la casa para tomar la cena. Todos tomamos asiento y comenzamos a cenar , todos comenzaron a comer demasiado rápido Goten y Trunks se levantaron y se fueron a ver la tv papa mi abuela comenzó a recoger la mesa todo estaba en silencio mi papa se había parado y lo segui ,salimos al jardín

- campeón como estas

-Bien papa cuando te fuiste Gohan llego y jugamos juntos

-Muy bien

-Si también vino marrón con Krilin

-Ohh lástima que no estuve

-Si…-Papa te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime

-El lugar donde voy a entrenar mañana es bueno para entrenar

-Si es el mejor lugar para entrenar así que has tu mejor esfuerzo yo entre ahí con tu abuelo y es un entrenamiento muy pesado pero te puedes hacer muy fuerte en ella

- enserio?

-si

-Te prometo que entrenare muy duro papa

Muy bien

Abraze a papa parecía que ya tenía que irse de nuevo y solo esperaba a mi abuelo Pude ver a Gohan, mi abuela y mi abuelo Salir eso significaba que estaba listos para irse

-Trunks [Vegeta]

-Si

-Ya vámonos [Vegeta]

-Si [M. Trunks ]

-Tengan mucho cuidado Trunks [Bulma]

- Si mama [ M. Trunks]

- Adiós papa [Vegeta jr]

- Muchas suerte Trunks , Señor Vegeta [Gohan]

-¡Hmpf [Vegeta]

Mi abuelo mi papa subieron la maquina del tiempo y desaparecieron mi abuela nos ordeno irnos a dormir porque si mañana íbamos a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo sería muy pesado Gohan y Goten se quedaron a dormir en casa, subimos las escaleras, nos lavamos los dientes y pusimos las pijamas, teníamos que descansar mañana pondría mucho esfuerzo para volverme muy muy fuerte y poder ayudar a papa en otra ocasión. Nos recostamos en las camas y comenzamos a dormir.

**.Bueno hasta aqui espero poder subir pronto el otro... no se pude ser el punto de vista de bulma o talvez .. no lo se aun no lo decido .. lo veo en el siguiente capi **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **** si lo se ...tarde en actualizar pero ya aquí esta en otro capi De seguro ya entrañaban a Bulma les agradezco a los que han leido bueno y tomado un poco de su tiempo en dejar Rw gracias y bueno ahora si ya no los entretengo espero disfruten este Nuevo capi =P**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Punto de vista de Bulma **

De nuevo amanecía y estaba sola en la corporación definitivamente extrañaba a mi pequeño nieto y a mi hijo, ya habían paso dos días sin que ellos estuvieran aquí pero habían paso ya más de tres noches en los cuales no había podido despejar esas palabras esas que Trunks había mencionado.

**¨¨Traire a Gohan y a mi PADRE ¨¨**

La sola posibilidad de ver a Vegeta de nuevo me traía perdida, y ansiosa había tratado de calmar mi ansiedad pasando tiempo en el laboratorio pero no había cambio alguno incluso algunas veces olvidaba comer ,Esperaba con ansias el regreso de Trunks, había estado hablado por teléfono con Milk a la que le había contado que era posible que Trunks trajera a Gohan yo sabía que no era el mismo que ella había criado sino su contraparte del pasado pero ella sabia como me sentía que daríamos lo que fuera por pasar tan solo unos segundos con ellos de nuevo. . Baje al laboratorio para continuar con lo que yo trataba de hacer era una maquina que funcionara como las semillas del ermitaño, esas que mejicamente curaban o acelerara el proceso de curación, una como las que muchas veces Vegeta me había contado.

**Flashback**

Dime vegeta porque no tienes pocas cicatrices he acaso ustedes tenían algo como las semillas del ermitaño [Bulma]

No seas tonta mujer en primer lugar afortunado era el insecto que lograba hacerme algún daño , y en segundo nuca tuvimos algo como las semillas nosotros teníamos las cámaras de recuperación [Vegeta]

Cámara de recuperación…Y que hacían Vegeta? [Bulma]

Esas nos ayudaban a sanar todas nuestras heridas con un liquido especial que solo la armada de frízer tenia [Vegeta]

Ya veo _(beso en los labios) [Bulma]_

Deja de hablar mujer [Vegeta]

**Fin del Flashback **

Está a punto de comenzar con el nuevo proyecto me había propuesto pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Riiiiinggg Riiiinggg !

-Alooo

-Hola …Bulma habla Milk

-Hola Milk

-Como estas .. Perdón que valla directo al punto pero me está matando saber si ya ha llegado Trunks

-Bueno hoy amanecí bien y no te preocupes yo también no veo el momento en que lleguen pero no aun no a llegado Trunks

-Ya veo .. Te parece si Almorzamos juntas puedo ir a tu casa por si ellos llegan hoy

-Claro Milk así no me sentiría tan sola ..

-Estupendo estaré ahí en quince minutos

-Muy bien entonces te espero aquí

-Adios

-Adiós

Después de la llamada de Milk decidí mejor no trabajar hoy , me dirigí a la cocina ahora poner un poco de café para iniciar el día ,tal como Milk lo había dicho a los quince minutos el timbre había comenzado a sonar fui directo a abrir allí estaba Milk .

-Milk (la abrase)

-Bulma

-Hace tiempo que no te veía me alegra verte bien [Bulma]

-A mi también [Milk]

-Anda pasa [Bulma]

-Si [Milk]

Pasamos directo a la cocina donde una taza de café caliente con algunos pastelillos y galletas nos esperaban, la vi tomar asiento en la barra que se ubicaba en la cocina , yo hice lo mismo ,serví las dos tazas de café , puse los pastelillos en el centro , conversábamos un poco de todo , sobre lo mucho las cosas habían mejorado en la capital con la destrucción del los androides , entre lo mucho que extrañábamos el tener a alguien con nosotros en casa .De verdad sentía pena por Milk ella de verdad lo había perdido todo primero a Goku a causa de la enfermedad y después a Gohan que murió peleando con los androides yo al menos conservo a Trunks y mi lindo nieto que a pesar de lo pasado con su madre vivía feliz con nosotros. Paso el tiempo muy rápido de platica entre platica ni siquiera había más notado cuando habíamos llevado la conversación a otro lugar de la casa, ya estábamos en la sala tomando mas tazas de café de las que podíamos contar hasta que algo nos tomo por sorpresa. Era la voz de Trunks me estaba buscando

- Mamaaaaa? [Trunks]

-Trunks estamos en la sala [Bulma]

Pare a darle la bienvenida Trunks con un fuerte abrazo pero palidecí cuando detrás de Trunks pude ver la figura de Goku.

- Gooooku! (Corri a darle un fuerte abrazo)

Hola! (dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo)

Sabía que ese no era el Goku que conocía yo si no el de otra época ya habían pasado tanto tiempo de no verlo y saber que él no volvería que ese pensamiento fue tan pequeño que no me importo cuando me despegue del abrazo de Goku pude ver que Milk se había desmallado ella por lo menos u vise esperado ver a Gohan pero en su lugar vio a Goku quien ya tenía muchos más años de haber partido al otro mundo. Trunks corrió a ayudarla pero en cuanto Trunks la toco ella se paro y corrió tan rápido como nunca lo vi hacerlo hasta donde estábamos Goku y yo.

-Goooku [Milk]

-Hola Milk [Goku]

-Me da tanta alegría verte [Milk]

-A mí me da micho gusto poder saludarlas [Goku]

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas jamás había esperado ver a Goku de nuevo y me daba tanta felicidad volver , mire a Milk y ella también estaba llorando la podía entender. Llame a Trunks quería cocinar para darle algo a Goku y a mi hijo que por el viaje seguro tendrían mucha hambre

- Vamos Trunks porque vamos a cocina a prepararle algo de comer [Bulma]

-Si [Trunks]

-Qué bien me estoy muriendo de hambre [Goku]

Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Milk y yo habíamos comenzado cocinar para ellos, Goku y Trunks tomaron asiento, a los pocos minutos comencé a servir la comida y también comencé la conversación

-Cuéntame Trunks como te fue y donde esta Vegeta Jr.? [Bulma]

-Nos fue muy bien el señor Goku y también mi padre ha excedido a ayudarme, no traje a Vegeta Jr. porque él dijo que se quería quedar a jugar con Gohan y con mi yo del pasado. [Trunks]

- Eso es maravilloso y Goku como es que viniste Trunks me había contado que habías muerto en la batalla contra Cell [Bulma]

-Así es pero se presento una nueva amenaza a la tierra y fue revivido con ayuda del supremos Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones [Goku]

-A ya veo ustedes también ha pasado por mas cosas además de los androides [Bulma]

-Así es pero no sería así de no ser por ti y Trunks que nos aviso de los androides y como Trunks nos ayudo creo que también es nuestro deber ayudarlo [Goku]

-Nunca cambias Goku [Bulma]

-Mama no tengo mucho tiempo solo comeré un poco porque tengo regresar por mi padre [Trunks] (de nuevo sus palabras me dejaron helada en el próximo viaje vegeta vendría )

-Está bien Trunks( fue todo lo que pude responder) [Bulma]

-Trummmks nommm serimmma ummm haaaa mejor buscar al supremo kaio y kibito (dijo Goku después de pasar el gran bocado que tenía en su boca) [Goku]

-Tiene razón señor Goku iré a buscarlos y después regresare por mi padre.[Trunks]

-Espera Trunks será más rápido si uso mi teletrasportacion [Goku]

-Está bien [Trunks]

Goku termino de comer lo que yo y Milk habíamos servido y después puso dos dedos sobre su frente, y su otra mano sobre el hombro de Trunks desaparecieron después de eso Milk y yo de nuevo estábamos solas en casa pero estábamos felices de lo que habíamos visto ya eran más de medio día y ni Trunks ni Goku había vuelto pero no tenia ningún motivo para preocuparme sabiendo que Goku estaba con nosotros, invite a Milk salir de compras pero rechazo mis propuesta.

-Milk que te parece si vamos de compras

- No gracias Bulma …..Sabes quisiera ir a ver a Gohan…

- Este bien. Pero dime Milk estas bien

- si solo sentí algo de Nostalgia por ver a Goku que quisiera ir al cementerio a ver a Gohan

- Muy bien Milk .. Yo iría a ver a Vegeta pero tengo que preparar las habitaciones y lo demás para la llegada de Goku y Trunks

- Muy bien…Salúdame a Goku y a Vegeta

- Lo are

Milk salió de la corporación y como le había dicho tenía que comenzar a preparar las habitaciones para huéspedes y hacer la comida para Goku que conociéndolo tendría hambre de nuevo, (Sonreí)

Preparare las habitaciones cambie los cobertores de la camas por unas nuevas y limpias, limpie un poco los muebles de las habitaciones, podría dejar esas actividades a los Homebots pero yo tenía que mantenerme ocupada o el tiempo me parecería eterno, después de haber dejado las habitaciones listas para los invitados, me dirige a la cocina donde comencé a preparar un poco de Tepanyaki el platillo Favorito de Goku, me pareció sentir una rafa un poco fuerte de aire , cuando voltee Goku estaba detrás mio saludo

-Holaa!

- Goku ….no pensé que llegaran tan rápido

-Bueno con mi técnica de la teletrasporacion podemos llagar más rápido

-Si ya veo y Trunks?

-Trunks decidió irse cuando terminamos de hablar con el supremos Kaiosama

- Ya veo entonces el ya se a ha regresado

- Si ….. y Milk

- Ohh ella dijo que tenia algunos asuntos pendientes

- Bueno pues que le vamos a hacer (rascándose la cabeza e su pose habitual) Bulma no tendras algo de comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre

- Si Goku anda siéntate pero cuéntame. Como han estado haya

- Bueno Milk está bien Gohan ya casi se gradúa y se convertirá en investigador, Goten pues el solo entrena con Trunks y son muy buenos amigos

-Goten?

-Si él es mi segundo hijo

- Ohhhh cuanto ha cambiado las cosas…. pero sígueme contando

- Krilin ya se caso y tiene una familia viven con el maestro Roshi y los además muchachos pues a veces nos vemos en las reuniones

- Ya veo entonces han estado bien

- Pues si

- Me alegra mucho

- Y ustedes ya sabes para lo que Trunks los trajo

- Si nosotros también lo enfrentamos

- Ohh por kami

- No te preocupes aunque nos costó mucho trabajo lo derrotamos y aquí no será la excepción

Con esa platica Goku siguió comiendo y yo también lo acompañe seguimos conversando de más cosas hasta que Goku dijo que iría a entrenar .. Un poco para bajar la comida .. De nuevo estaba yo sola, para pasar el rato comencé a trabajar en el laboratorio. Encendí la computadora y comencé a meter todas las ecuaciones había hecho para saber si estaban correctas y comenzar a armar un prototipo, era difícil concentrarse teniendo en mente que vería de nuevo Vegeta, aun recordaba la última vez que lo había visto.

**Flashback**

-Adiós... -dijo él intentando alzar vuelo, lo sostuve del brazo obligando a que él volviera a posar sus pies en la tierra.- Debo irme- exigió con urgencia, suspire pesadamente.

-No te irías sin que yo te deseara suerte ¿Verdad?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba tan angustiada, volví a envolver mis brazos alrededor su cuello y conseguí un beso. Un beso dulce, amargo y profundo; Vegeta intervino agregándole su pasión, haciendo que el sabor amargo desapareciera reemplazado por el sabor de calor y anhelo. Nos separamos mirándonos profundamente a los ojos- Suerte...

-No la necesito- se mofó él con orgullo volviendo la vista al horizonte.- Todo saldrá bien...

-¿Y si no?- pregunte con el nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de estallar- ¿Qué hay si...?

-Si crees que no puedo derrotar a esas chatarras, arréglalo tú misma- sonrió burlándose de mi debilidad de la humana. Si él no sobreviviría ¿cómo iba una insignificancia de mujer humana poder hacer algo más?

-¿Volverás?- pregunte nuevamente con las lágrimas listas para saltar fuera de mis ojos, Vegeta se deshizo de un guante y acarició mi rostro gentilmente.

-Ya debo irme.- murmuró elevándose en el aire, apreté la mano que Vegeta tenía sobre mi rostro con mis propias manos mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas cayeran en ellas.

-Te amo.

-Mh... -fue toda la respuesta de un Vegeta bastante confiado en sí mismo que partió de mi velozmente desapareciendo en el cielo.

**Fin de Flashback **

Me había sumergido tanto en mis recuerdos que no note que tiempo había pasado tan rápido ya había anochecido seguro Goku ya había regresado , Salí del laboratorio y encontré a Goku saqueando el refrigerador

-Goku si tienes hambre puedo prepararte la cena

-Si te lo agradecería mucho Bulma

- No tienes que pero como acabas de llegar de entrenar no te parece mejor darte una ducha el baño esta al fondo a la derecha de este pasillo

-Si Bulma Gracias

Goku salió en dirección adonde dije mientras comenzaba de nuevo a cocinar, cocinar para Goku era mas trabajo que cocinar para Trunks y Vegeta jr juntos pero era bueno tener a mi amigo en casa al salir Goku de la ducha traía puesta una ropa que había dejado para los invitados , se sentó en el comedor y comencé a servirle la cena lo acompañe unos momentos pero después Goku decidió ir a dormir y estaba cansado y tenía que recuperar fuerzas para batalla de mañana , subimos la escaleras y enseñe su habitación.

-Aquí está la habitación Goku

-Aaaa está muy grande Bulma Gracias

- aquí tienes cobertores limpios y si necesitas algo pídelo o tómalo con toda confianza

- Si muchas gracias Bulma

Después de instalar a Goku en su habitación y recoger los trastos sucios decidí volver a trabajar en el laboratorio quería esperar despierta el regreso de Trunks y Vegeta. Entre al laboratorio y comencé a preparar algunos pequeños detalles que faltaban para poder comenzar a hacer el pequeño prototipo. Incluso Debía seguir investigando que sustancia eran las que debía contener para que el cuerpo se regenerara mucho mas rápido de cualquier herida.

- Mama? (Escuche la voz Trunks )

-Trunks ya has vuelto (estaba tan emocionada )

-Si mama he vuelto con mi padre ( si Vegeta estaba parado justo detrás del con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho)

Quise hablar pero su tan sola presencia formaba un nudo en mi garganta, el aroma que despedía me hipnotizaba, me perdí en sus ojos azabaches, de pronto ni siquiera sentía mi alrededor todo comenzó a verse borroso y de pronto se volvió negro. Comencé a recuperarme poco a poco de pronto ese aroma que casi había olvidado de nuevo estaba presente lo sentía tan cerca abrí mis ojos lentamente esta en sus brazos me recostó en mi cama estaba en mi habitación trate de hablar

-Vegeta eres tu?

-Shhhh Calla mujer mejor descansa

Me arropo y con su dulce aroma volvía a cerrar mis ojos volví a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Listo he actualizado muy rápido verdad hehe espero poder seguir haciéndolo así pero depende mucho de la inspiración… bueno este capi es un poco corto pero .. No se desanimen les prometo subir la otra parte pronto. **

**Capitulo 12**

**Punto de vista de Trunks**

Unos grandes estruendos y descargas de ki me había despertado estos ki se comenzaban a mover, los pequeños ki de todos los pobladores de la tierra comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco. Había tres grandes ki malignos pero uno era mucho más poderoso. Me levante de mi cama y puse mi traje de pelea lo más rápido pude en cuanto Salí de mi habitación me di cuenta que mi padre y el señor Goku también había notado esos incrementos de ki estábamos todos en el pasillo de las habitaciones nos miramos sabiendo lo pensábamos pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento el supremo Kaiosama y kibito aparecieron delante de de nosotros tres también mi madre se había levantado ni siquiera había amanecido pero la batalla había comenzado.

- Señor…Goku, Trunks Babidi se nos ha adelantado y a despertado a Majin Boo tenemos que detenerlo [Kaio Shin]

-Pero también tenemos que detener ta,mbien los otros dos ki son demasiado poderosos [Trunks]

-Si Babidi a traído a dos seres malvados un Sayajin como ustedes llamado Broly y a un ser muy poderoso gobernante de una galaxia lejana llamado Cooler eso son seres que su corazón está lleno de maldad pura y son seres extremadamente poderosos.

-Cooler! [Vegeta]

- Brooly! [Goku]

-Quien es Cooler Padre? [Trunks]

-Es el hermano de Frízeer, yo me encargare de el, Kakaroto y tu vayan por Broly a Majin boo lo detendremos entre los 3 [Vegeta]

-Espere señor Vegeta no haga planes por separado será mejor enfrentarlos juntos así será más fácil detenerlos [Kaio Shin]

-Aaahg a mi no me des ordenes, nosotros ya hemos peleado con ellos y hemos aumentado nuestra fuerza es obvio que derrotemos a esos insectos

-Pero señor Vegeta….(fue interrumpido por el señor Goku) [Kaio Shinn]

- Vegeta tiene razón gran Kaiosama [Goku]

- aaarg…. Vamos Trunks no hay tiempo que perder Cualquiera de esos tres podría volar la tierra en pedazos tenemos que detenerlos.[Vegeta]

Confiaba mas en mi padre que en el supremo kaio en algo tenían razón ellos ya había peleado con ellos y los habían derrotado por quien tenía que preocuparme era por majin boo , todos corrimos rumbo al patio de la corporación y antes de alzar el vuelo mi madre nos despidió.

-Por favor cuídense mucho ( lucia muy preocupada) [Bulma]

- Mmmhu (fue la única palabra que pude darle a mi madre esta batalla no seria fácil)

Todos alzamos vuelo y mi padre comenzó a dar las órdenes del plan a seguir

-Kakaroto yo iré a donde Cooler tu y los demás vallan a donde esta Broly después de haberlos derrotados iremos todos con majin boo

-Está bien Vegeta [Goku]

-Si padre….y Ten cuidado… por favor .. [Trunks]

-Hmmu [Vegeta]

Mi padre fue en dirección a donde se encontraba el ki de Cooler el se encontraba en la capital del Oeste donde nos encontrábamos tenia la seguridad que mi padre la protegería bien y con ella a mi madre, el resto seguíamos volando en direcciona Broly el era un sujeto muy poderoso después de todo el era el súper Sayajin Legendario

-Tranquilo Trunks veras que todo saldrá bien [Goku]

-Pero señor Goku Majin boo está destrozando todas las ciudades y no puedo soportar que más gente siga muriendo [Trunks]

-Sé cómo te sientes [Goku]

-Lo siento señor Goku yo no me puedo quedar de Brazos Cruzados [Trunks]

-Que piensas hacer Trunks [Goku]

-Iré a tratar de evitar que siga destruyendo más ciudades y que más gente muera [Trunks]

-Está bien pero recuerda que el no es un enemigo ordinario ten mucho cuidado Trunks no vayas a morir [Goku]

-Yo iré con usted [Kaio Shin]

-Está bien [Trunks]

-Kibito tu ve con el señor Goku [Kaio Shin]

-Si [Kibito]

-Te alcanzaremos En cuanto terminemos. [Goku]

-Mmmhu. [Trunks]

El supremo Kaiosama y yo nos dirijamos a donde se encontraba majin boo no era muy lejano a la capital del Norte un gran vacío en mi corazón había vuelto a aparecer ese mismo que cuando los androides destruían las ciudades y yo no podía hacer nada, habíamos llegado tarde toda la capital del Norte había sido desaparecida como si nunca hubiera existido a lo alto un la ciudad se encontraba un sujeto alto, delgado con una apariencia extraña su piel era rosada y por la reacción del supremo Kaiosama podía saber que ese era majin boo tenía un ki impresionante

-Porque… porque destruiste toda la cuidad…...dime por qué?

-Tenía hambre y los convertí a todos en chocolates la ciudad ya estaba vacía no serbia para nada

-Maldito…..Malditooooo (me lance contra él en mi Transformación de Súper Sayajin dos, mi furia por lo que había hecho era incontrolable)

El supremo Kaiosama también se lanzo contra el atacamos juntos, todos los golpes que dábamos majin boo los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, pero no me iba a dar por vencido

-Son ustedes unas Basuras. [Majin Boo]

-Que dijiste[Trunks]

-Que son basuras…. Y ni si quiera servirías para comerte así que te mandare al infierno [Majin Boo]

La pelea continuaba era muy veloz y parecía siquiera no esforzarse en los más mínimo mis patadas y puños ni siquiera parecían hacerle daño. Me aleje un poco ,y lancé uno de mis ataque más poderosos, El Burning cannon había logrado hacerle un oyó a su cuerpo, ¡Sí! lo había derrotado …pero como por arte magia regenero su cuerpo esto no podía ser cierto era un monstro sabía su nivel de energía seguía intacto mientras mi ki disminuía con cada ataque , mi padre tenía razón con que debíamos enfrentar juntos a majin boo debí hacer caso pero no odia evitar sentir la furia por que mataran de nuevo a todos los habitantes de la tierra, y en esta época ya no existían las esferas del dragón para revivir a toda la gente inocente . El supremo Kaiosama también ayudaba con algunas técnicas e incluso asiendo taques que para otros pudiesen ser mortales pero a majin boo parecían no afectarles. En tanto Podía sentir que el ki de Cooler había desaparecido por completo, mi padre había ganado la batalla, y venia en camino a donde me encontraba al igual que el señor Goku, era increíble el cómo en tan solo unos cuantos minutos había derrotado a Broly y a Cooler se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de ese monstro me saco de ellos

-Ya terminaron sus ataques, me hacen cosquillas…jajajajajajaa…. [Majin Boo]

-Quee? [Trunks]

-Bien es mi turno de atacar [Majin boo]

No pude siquiera ver cuáles eran sus movimientos solo podía sentir ese intenso dolor de mis costillas rompiéndose con cada golpe que me daba, el supremo Kaiosama se había interpuesto entre majin boo y yo, solo en ese momento pude tener un breve descanso, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles fue derrotado fácilmente solo bastaron unos cuantos movimientos de boo. Me dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para poder moverme, del lugar donde había caído mi ki estaba demasiado débil pude ver a majin boo acercarse lentamente con una amplia sonrisa de victoria, estaba seguro que vendría a darme el golpe final, pero no no podría morir se lo había prometido a mi hijo con mucho esfuerzo logre levantarme y de nuevo ponerme en guardia listo para combatir si iba a morir seria peleando como mi maestro Gohan. De nuevo el combate continuo con forme pasaba el combate podía ver un poco mejor sus movimientos pero Majin boo solo jugaba con migo ninguno de mis ataques le hacían daño alguno , estaba agotado ya no tenía más energía me vi obligado a la penosa necesidad de huir para salvar mi vida pero fue inútil al cual quier lugar donde quisiera ir Majin boo ya se encontraba ahí, podía leer todos mis movimiento a incluso antes de que los realizara , de verdad estaba a punto de darme por vencido por los ataque de Boo si no fuese por el alivio que sentí al ver que mi padre y el Señor Goku ya habían llegado habría muerto , mientras mi padre peleaba con ese maldito de majin boo el señor Goku me había llevado detrás de unas rocas para que descansara un poco.

-Estas bien Trunks [Goku]

-Señor Goku! … si estoy bien me alegra Verlos [Trunks]

- Perdón por el retraso pero Anda descansa un poco estas muy mal herido Vegeta y yo nos encargares de esto [Goku]

-Pero….[Trunks]

-Está bien [Goku]

Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse no podía ver muy bien la batalla que se estaba librando. Pero podía sentir el ki de mi padre disminuir poco a poco y el de el señor Goku ocurría lo mismo , majin boo era un ser demasiado poderoso jama imagine pelear con un ser así de fuerte, cuando mi vista pudo enfocarse en un punto fijo y de nuevo volvía a la normalidad pude ver majin boo estaba a punto de lanzar una energía directo a mi padre si esta le daba el moriría y no dejaría rastro alguno no podía permitirlo no que mi padre muriera por segunda vez en mi época no mientras yo estuviera vivo el señor Goku aun está recuperándose del pequeño combate que había sostenido con Boo para quitárselo de encima a mi padre pero él no llegaría a tiempo me pare tan rápido como mis heridas me lo permitieron y me interpuse entre mi padre y la esfera de energía que ya estaba en dirección a mi padre sabía que mi decisión me llevaría directo a la muerte pero no permitiría que muriera ,di una última mirada a mi padre y sonreí me sacrificaba con gusto sabiendo que era para salvarlo a él a mi padre.

**-Truuuuuuuuunks Nooooooo! [Goku ]**

**-Truuuuuuuuuuunk! [Vegeta]**

_**Asta quien este capi lo sé lose es más corto que los demás que he publicado pero no se desanimen es porque así tiene que ir .. Espero sus Rw .. y gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!,SOY GOKU ..a no eso no va ahí ,…hehe perdón…sé lo que piensan esperaban la continuación de Trunks… pero también teníamos que contar la Aventura de Vegeta Jr.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Punto de vista de Vegeta Jr. **

Una pesadilla me había despertado, mire el reloj aun era de noche y si mañana quería entrenar duro tenía que volver a dormir, me recosté y arrope de nuevo pero no pude dormir estaba preocupado por papa' mi corazón latía agitado, Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación donde había sentido el ki de mi abuela llame a la puesta antes de entrar

TocToc..

No recibí respuesta seguro mi abuela estaba durmiendo así que entre a la habitación, mi abuela estaba dormida y el cuarto estaba solo iluminado por la luz que entraba sobre el gran ventanal del balcón me acerque y llame la llame.

-Abuela….(susurre) …Abuela …(la moví un poco)

-(por fin despertó)-Que sucede cariño

-No puedo dormir tuve una pesadilla y Extraño a papá

-Tranquilo cariño todo está bien, solo fue un sueño ya verás que tu papá vendrá junto a tu abuelo y Goku y estarán bien ellos son Muy fuertes.

-Si abuela está bien (Me abrazo)

-Ven anda duerme con migo (dijo destapando el otro lado de la cama)

-Si

Subí a la cama y me habrase a mi abuela así de nuevo pude dormir, me sentía en casa.

-Vegeta…Cariño despierta o se te hará tarde para el entrenamiento

-Hmmm

-Anda Trunks, Gohan y Goten ya han bajado a desayunar, y cuando llegue Picoro se irán anda despierta.

-Si abuela (Dije tallándome un poco mi ojos)

-Anda baja a desayunar

-Si

Tal como me había dicho mi abuela Gohan, Goten y Trunks estaban desayunando en el comedor salude

-Buenos Días [Vegeta Jr.]

-Hola Vegeta [Gohan]

-Hola [Trunks y Goten]

- Ohhh Buenos días Vegeta Cariño anda siéntate en un momento te sirvo el desayuno [Bonny]

-Gracias Abuela [Vegeta Jr]

Me senté y enseguida comenzó a servirme el desayuno mi abuela Bonny todo lo comencé a devorar su comida estaba deliciosa, a los pocos minutos el timbre de la corporación capsula había sonado seguro era el señor Picoro, Gohan se paró a abrir la puerta, casi de inmediato ambos entrar al comedor y mi abuela tambien

-Hola Picoro [Bulma]

-Hola señor Picoro [Goten. Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

-hola! [Picoro]

-Ya están listos enanos [Picoro]

-SI [Goten, Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

-Picoro te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Por qué vas a llevarte a los niños a entrenara la habitación del tiempo?[Bulma]

-La habitación siempre la hemos ocupado para emergencias pero entrenaremos ahí a petición de Goku y Vegeta. [Picoro]

-Que Vegeta te pidió eso [Bulma]

-Mhum [Picoro]

-Porque? [Bulma]

-No comprendo bien sus razones pero pedio especialmente que entrenara a Vegeta Jr ahí dentro supongo que no solo a ido ayudar a Trunks sino que también quiere que Vegeta se vulva más fuerte que el mismo Trunks.

-Ya veo….Gohan tu también iras con ellos? [Bulma]

-Amm si Bulma [Gohan]

-Ya veo entonces ya se van [Bulma]

-Si [Picoro]

-Bueno les traje a todos un uniforme de Sayajin como tienen gran resistencia serán perfectos para entrenar ahí

-Si serán de mucha ayuda gracias Bulma

-Si vámonos [Gohan, Goten y Vegeta Jr.]

-Esperen Porque se cambian primero [Bulma]

- Si hagan caso enanos [Picoro]

-Sii [Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Vegeta Jr.]

Mi abuela nos dio una capsula a cada uno y comenzamos a cambiarnos todos a los trajes de Sayajin, por ultimo puse de nuevo mis guantes, estaba listo para entrenar si mi abuelo quería que me volviera más fuerte que mi padre entrenaría muy duro en esa habitación no me daría por vencido, todos salimos a patio y antes de poder alzar el vuelo mi abuela nos despidió

-Cuídense mucho… y Entrenen muy duro entendido [Bulma]

-Siii [Gohan, Goten, Trunks, y Vegeta Jr.]

Emprendimos el vuelo a lo que según el señor Picoro era el templo de Kamisama mi padre me había contado varias historias pero nunca había ido a ese lugar, subimos por lo que era una enorme torre y al final de ella nos encontramos con, una enorme plataforma volante, ese era el templo de Kamisama…? todos aterrizamos y nos dio la bienvenida un joven muy parecido al señor Picoro

-Hola Me da gusto que ya estén aquí Mr. Popo ya ha preparado todo en la habitación para el entrenamiento [Dende]

-Si [Picoro]

-Gracias Dende [Gohan]

-Si ya pueden pasar [Dende]

Todos entramos al templo era muy grande y muy bonito Kamisama nos llevo frete a una puerta dentro del templo.

-Listos enanos Entraremos el día entero en esa habitación un minuto en la tierra equivale a seis horas en la habitación del tiempo espero puedas resistir el entero, sobretodo tu Vegeta (dijo mirándome) [Picoro]

-Si entrenare muy duro y me volveré muy ¡fuerte! [Vegeta Jr]

-Si nosotros también [Goten y Trunks]

-Bien entremos (abrió la puerta de la habitación)

Cuando entramos en la habitación quede sorprendido.

-Hace mucho calor, y el aire esta enrarecido, la gravedad esta aumentada (cuando mire así el frente de la pequeña casa que nos encontrábamos en la habitación) No hay nada es un lugar donde no existía nada jamás había visto algo así [Vegeta Jr.]

-Una vez que cierran la puerta de esta habitación perdemos contacto con el mundo exterior [Picoro]

-Ya veo [Vegeta Jr.]

-Mira Ahí está el baño (señalo otra puerta) y las camas ya las debiste ver, parece que ya te enseñe todo lo necesario [Picoro]

-Si nosotros ya conocemos este lugar señor Picoro [Goten y Trunks]

-Mhum [Gohan]

- Parece que pronto me adaptare a este lugar [Vegeta Jr.]

-Bien entonces a Entrenar.[Picoro]

-SI [Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

Todos salimos al patio ese que estaba en blanco y no tenía nada en lo absoluto comenzamos a calentar podría todas mis fuerzas en este entrenamiento, me era un poco difícil hacerlo estaba a punto de Transformarme en súper Sayajin para resistir mejor la gravedad pero el señor Picoro me lo impidió

-Nooo Vegeta Primero Calienta, en tu esto normal y las primeras semanas eviten entrenar en súper Sayajin porque lo que restara del año se quedaran transformados todo el tiempo excepto cuando duerman Entendieron Trunks, Goten, Vegeta?

-Si señor Picoro [Vegeta, Trunks, Goten]

El calentamiento y las primeras semanas fueron algo difíciles era muy molesto sentir todo el tiempo tu cuerpo muy pesado, pero esas semanas había podido ya acostumbrarme a la gravedad y ahora según el señor Picoro teníamos que mantenernos en súper Sayajin todo el tiempo no entendía el para qué pero si era parte del entrenamiento lo haría

-Vamos Vegeta no es tan difícil hacer los pasos de la fusión [Trunks]

-Ya lo sé Trunks solo que me confundo para saber cuál es el lado correcto [Vegeta Jr ]

-Ya te lo dije tu a la derecha y Goten a la izquierda y mientras das los tres pasos dices **Fuuuuuu** mueves los brazo como ya te mostramos y luego dices **Sion **y juntan las puntas de sus dedos, entendiste?

-Si está bien Trunks

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado **Doce MESES** ya podía controlar por completo mi transformación de súper Sayajin era asombroso podía tener el control sobre el tiempo transformado e incluso según Gohan ya había logrado una nueva fase del súper Sayajin ellos lo llamaba Fase dos, Trunks y Goten también se habían vuelto muy fuertes tanto que cada unos de nosotros podía sostener un combate con Gohan y el ya era mucho más fuerte y hábil. También Goten y Trunks me habían enseñado la técnica de la fusión y la había dominado por completo aunque en mi tiempo no hubiera nadie de mi mismo poder y estatura como para poder hacerla pero eran bueno conocer esa técnica. Asimismo había perfeccionado mi técnica especial o como decía mi padre la técnica de mi abuelo, Trunks también podía hacer y por lo general entrenábamos juntos para saber cuál de los lo asía el ataque más poderoso, Goten también entrenaba con nosotros Practicando su **Kame hame ha** ,el señor Picoro había quedado asombrado con nuestro avance en el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo ya había comenzado a cambiar un poco mi estatura había aumentado, así como también un poco mas de mi musculatura, mi pelo ya había crecido tanto como el de Gohan, Goten y Trunks. Esta mañana el señor Picoro nos había dicho que era hora de salir de la habitación del tiempo ya habíamos logrado muchos avances en él y era hora de salir.

Cuando el señor Picoro abrió la puerta mi abuela, Videl la novia de Gohan y la señora Milk estaba ahí nos estaban esperando Goten corrió a donde se encontraba sentada la señora Milk Gohan hizo lo mismo con Videl, Trunks y yo fuimos donde estaba mi abuela y ella nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-Abuela [Vegeta Jr]

-Ohh Trunks, Vegeta miren como han crecido que guapos están. [Bulma]

-Mm bueno si un poco mama [Trunks]

-Hmu [Vegeta Jr]

-Anden vamos a Casa y les cortare ese cabellos les parece [Bulma]

-Si [Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

-Espera Bulma [Milk]

-Si? que pasa Milk [Bulma]

-Bueno Como estos niños pasaron un año en esa habitación significa que ya paso su cumpleaños [Milk]

-Tienes mucha Razón Milk [Bulma]

-Bueno si y les pienso hacer una fiesta de Cumpleaños a Gohan y Goten y quería saber su tu aras lo mismo con Trunks y Vegeta [Milk]

-Si Milk eso es una estupenda idea, porque no se quedan en la corporación al fin al cabo no está Goku ni tampoco Vegeta así los niños podrán jugar y nosotras preparar toda para la fiesta de mañana [Bulma]

-Ohh estupendo Bulma .. [Milk]

-Siiii Vamos a jugar! [Goten, Trunks y Vegeta Jr.]

Todos nos despedimos del señor Picoro y Dende, también los invitamos a la fiesta que se realizaría mañana, así mi abuela saco una aeronave donde todos nos subimos y nos dirigimos a la Corporación Capsula. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue comer la deliciosa comida que mi abuela Bonny había estado preparando, era tan bueno comer algo tan delicioso ya que el señor Picoro ni Gohan sabían cocinar con buen sabor. Comimos en silencio y cuando terminamos la señora Milk y mi abuela Bulma nos comenzaron a cortar el cabello Trunks y Gohan Fueron los primeros en cortarles el cabello, Mientras ellos tomaban un baño a mí y a Goten nos cortaban los cabellos.

-Haaa ya extrañaba mi pelo corto abuela, el pelo largo es muy estorboso [Vegeta Jr]

-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo Vegeta [Goten]

-Muy bien ahora por qué no van darse un baño y toman su siesta [Bulma]

-Si [Goten y Vegeta Jr.]

-Nos bañamos Juntos? [Goten]

-Si [Vegeta Jr.]

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño, Goten y yo nos bañamos juntos habíamos jugado un poco en la enorme tina que tenía el baño. Me divertía mucho con Goten, cuando salimos del baño mi abuela ya nos había dejado un poco de ropa porque los trajes Sayajin que nos había dado antes ya estaban rotos y muy sucios. Qué bueno era estar de nuevo fuera de esa habitación mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, pero estábamos ya muy cansados salimos y nos dirigimos al salón de juegos donde Trunks y Gohan veían la Tv, Goten y yo nos sentamos junto a ellos y pasamos el rato.

* * *

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**LA CONTINUACIÓN DE TRUNKS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.. Etc...No me pertenecen.**

**Hola antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a **fantor2000** y a **TheLucarioMaster **por sus grandes aportaciones al Fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **

**Punto de vista de Trunks **

Estaba de frente a esa gran esfera de energía, en espera de mi muerte, con esperanza de salvar a mi padre pero… Kibito que traían en brazos al malherido supremo Kaiosama me sujeto y de un momento a otro dijo

-Kai-Kai [Kibito]

En un segundo estábamos en otro lugar no podía moverme, aun estaba mal herido pero pregunte

-Donde …..Dónde estamos? [Trunks]

-Tranquilícese Trunks curare sus heridas [Kibito]

-Si [Trunks]

Me recostó en el suelo, a mi alrededor solo podía ver un hermoso paisaje muchos árboles y platas pero el cielo era diferente no estábamos en la tierra eso era seguro. Después de sentir una sensación cálida y sanadora gracias a la energía que kibito me estaba brindando pude levantarme de nuevo, Kibito hizo lo mismo en el supremo Kaiosama, el cual también estaba mal herido después de nuevo volví a preguntar

-Pero ..Pero que paso Ohh…supremos Kaiosama donde estamos ( me pare) Donde ..donde estamos .[Trunks]

-Estamos en el planeta Supremo, es decir estamos en mi mundo [Kaio Shin]

-Qué? Estamos en su mundo mmm si claro ya veo entonces si morí por el ataque de majin boo (mire sobre mi cabeza no tenia ninguna aureola) [Trunks]

-No te encuentras bien estuviste muy cerca pero sigues con vida [Kaio Shin]

-Ohh y porque estoy en su mundo supremo Kaiosama[Trunks]

-Yo creo que deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus modales eres muy afortunado porque este mundo ni siquiera los dioses lo pueden pisar mucho menos un humano como tu [Kibito]

-Pero porque me trajo a este lugar [Trunks]

-Yo también quería preguntárselo después de todo seguí sus ordenes no deje que este Muchacho muriera por que trajo a un humano a este planeta sagrado supremo Kaiosama [Kibito]

-Quiero que uses la espada Z y derrotes a majin boo , estoy seguro que tu puedes usar esa poderosa espada Trunks [Kaio Shin] (dijo mirándome ) [Kaio Shin]

-Queeeeee! La espada Z ¡! Está seguro de lo que dijo supremo Kaiosama es imposible que un humano pueda usar la espada Z Ninguno de los Supremos Kaiosamas pudieron como piensa darle la oportunidad a un humano No le habrá afectado la perdida de energía (Dijo muy exaltado) [Kibito]

-Kibito tu no estabas cuando el combatió a boo por eso no sabes nada Yo si vi el incomparable poder de Trunks y quede impresionado [Kaio shin]

-La espada Z? [Trunks]

-Pero le advierto que esos esfuerzos serán en vano [Kibito]

-De todas formas Kibito tenemos que intentarlo, Trunks sígueme por favor.[Kaio Shin]

-Amm si (afirme)

El supremo Kaiosama alzo el vuelo yo lo seguí después el paisaje por el planeta supremo era sencillamente hermoso era muy parecido a la montaña Paoz donde entrenaba con mi maestros Gohan , Algo en el vuelo me detuvo pude llegar a sentir el ki de mi padre era asombroso como era que estando en planetas total mente diferentes podía yo sentir su ki .. También kibito me hablo

-No me parece que traigas esos andrajos en este planeta sagrado

Era cierto mis traje Sayajin estaba destrozado , tenia surte de aun estar vestido Kibito con tan solo apuntarme con un dedo me había dado ropa parecida a la que usaban ..

-Hehehe te vez muy bien con esas ropas Trunks

-Deverdad creen eso

-En ese lugar es donde está la espada dijo señalando una enorme roca que se encontraba justo en el centro de un gran lago, ahí estaba incrustada una espada, esa era la legendaria espada Z.

-Como puedes ver esta es la espada Z ,Retira la espada por favor le confieso que no he conocido a alguien que haya podido retirar la espada de este lugar

-No han podido retirarla

-Disculpe supremo Kaiosama que sucederá si logro retirar esta espada de la roca? Que podre hacer con ella?

Se dice que un gran poder será liberado y me estoy refiriendo a un poder con el cual podrás derrotar a majin boo en la próxima pelea

-Anda Trunks intenta retirar la espada

-Mmmhu

-Eso será imposible

Me pare delante la espada y sujete fuertemente el mango de esta, tire con fuerza , esta no parecía moverse siquiera un milímetro de la roca donde estaba postrada , en la tierra no existía nada que con su fuerza Sayajin no pudiera romper, sacar o levantar pero esta espada era diferente no se movía así que decidí transformarme en súper Sayajin

-Sacare esa espada a como dé lugar [Trunks]

-Lo intentaras como súper Sayajin temo que dará el mismo resultado [Kibito]

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa [Trunks]

-Sera imposible no es lógico que un humano pueda sacarla después de que varios kaiosamas se hayan y ninguno lo haya logrado [Kibito]

Las plantas de mis pies se comenzaba a clavar en la rocas parecía imposible sacar esa espada aun con mi trasformación me era muy difícil poder sacarla pero bastó con aumentar mi ki para de pronto la espada saliera lo había logrado había sacado esa espada.

-Te lo dije lo logro [Kaio Shin]

-Queee! …. imposible! [Kibito]

En cuanto tuve la espada en mi poder pude sentir que esta era muy pesada fuera de eso no se sentía especial parecía una espada ordinaria como la que tenía antes esa que había sido un regalo mi maestro Gohan Ya no sentía el ki de mi padre pero quería saber qué es lo que había pasado por que había logrado sentir su ki, Aterrizamos cerca del lago donde estábamos.

-Debes practicar con esa espada para poder derrotar a majin Boo [Kibito]

- Si como usted diga [Trunks]

Estaba practicando con la espada ya se me hacia fácil manejarla ya que había tenido una como arma antes lo único difícil era su peso excesivo que esta tenia hice algunos movimientos pero pare de inmediato al sentí un ki un ki tan conocido que jamás podría olvidar, ese que fue como un padre para mi, era de Gohan, mi maestro. Mire detrás de mi donde sentía ese ki. Ahí estaba Gohan y a un lado el señor Goku y ambos tenían una aureola lo que significaba que el señor Goku delante de mí era el de esta época y no el que había traído en la máquina del tiempo, Gohan estaba a su lado.

-Gohan! (Estaba muy emocionado)

-Hola! [Gohan]

-Hola!... tú debes ser Trunks cierto el pequeño bebe de Bulma? [Mirai Goku]

-Hola señor Goku , si así es (Dije dándole la mano)

-Gohan me ha hablado mucho de ti [Mirai Goku]

-(sonrrei)

-Aaa no puedo creer lo que está pasando más humanos en el planeta sagrado! [Kibito]

-Está bien kibito si son amigos de Trunks son bienvenidos [Kaio Shin]

-Pero Gohan, señor Goku como es que llegaron hasta aquí [Trunks]

-Bueno la verdad es que Gohan sintió tu ki y después de ver lo que ha estado pasando en la tierra gracias a Kaiosama quisimos ver que es lo que te había pasado si en realidad habías muerto pero veo que no [Mirai Goku]

-Bueno la verdad es que el supremo Kaiosama me ha traído aquí para entrenar con esta espada [Trunks]

-Ya veo [Gohan]

Después de eso nos sentamos a conversar sobre lo que había pasado en la madrugada y pese a la terrible situación en la nos encontrábamos estaba muy contento por ver de nuevo a Gohan

-Oye supremo Kaiosama podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que Trunks esté listo para pelear [Mirai Goku]

-Si no hay inconveniente [Kaio Shin]

De nuevo continué mi entrenamiento con la espada Z entre más rápido la dominara más rápido podría auxiliar a mi padre y a le señor Goku que se encontraban en la tierra

-Eso fue increíble Trunks (aplaudió) es sorprendente que puedas dominar los poderes de la espada en tan solo una horas Eres muy hábil se nota que eres hijo de Vegeta [Mirai Goku]

-Es cierto Trunks [Gohan y Kaio Shin]

Estaba apenado por los comentarios del señor Goku, Gohan, el supremo Kaio pero ya había perfeccionado el uso de la espada ya estaba listo. De nuevo el ki de mi padre podía sentirlo era muy poderoso, estaba casi al mismo nivel del ki de majin Boo todos parecíamos muy sorprendidos.

-Vaya ese ki es de Vegeta [Mirai Goku]

-Si es de mi padre [Trunks]

-Ya veo que tiene el mismo poder que yo en súper Sayajin tres [Mirai Goku]

-súper Sayajin tres?

-Así es como me permitieron quedarme con mi cuerpo he entrenado desde que llegue .. y logrado descubrir dos nuevas fases de súper Sayajin. [Mirai Goku]

- Lo sé señor Goku yo también he sido capaz de llegar al súper Sayajin y al más fuerte ese que supera los niveles de numero uno [Trunks]

-Me da mucho gusto Trunks ver que eres un guerrero muy fuerte yo también con mucho entrenamiento he logrado llegar a la fase 2 del súper Sayajin [Gohan]

-Disculpe supremo Kaiosama pero… no hay manera de saber lo que está pasando en la tierra es que desde que estado aquí y deje en la pelea a mi padre y a el señor Goku he podido saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

-mmmmm bueno...Pues…. [Kaio Shin]

-Claro que si con ayuda de mi bola de cristal [¿?]

-Oigan de donde salió ese viejito [Mirai Goku]

-Disculpé usted es? [Kaio Shin]

- Que quien soy yo no te vayas a sorprender cuando lo sepas pues yo soy ,cuando te lo diga no lo creerás para nada, soy el supremo muy poderoso Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones.

-Queee! dice [Kibito]

-De hace quince generaciones! [Kaio Shin]

-Si efectivamente y gracias a que sacaron la espada he podido salir, me sorprende que un humano haya sacado la espada y ninguno se los Supremos Kaiosamas pudo sacarla

-Lo … lo lamento antepasado [Kaio Shin]

- Disculpe supremos Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones está seguro que podremos ver lo que sucede en la tierra con su bola mágica de cristal? [Mirai Goku]

-Así es [Kaio antepasado]

-Nos podría mostrar antepasado [Kaio Shin]

- Claro.[Kaio Antepasado]

El supremo Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones Se sentó debajo de un árbol cerca de donde nos encontrábamos , todos nos reunimos debajo del árbol donde se encontraba el antepasado, y comenzó a pedir a la bola de cristal que viéramos lo que estaba sucedido en la tierra poco a poco en la bola se fu materializando la imagen de majin Boo y de un sujeto el que parecía ser mi padre pero había una diferencia este Denia su pelo muy largo, pero como era posible si a los Sayajin puros no les crecía el cabello, Salí de mis pensamientos por el comentario de Gohan

-Pero esas…. Esa es la transformación de Súper Sayajin tres [Gohan]

-Que que dijiste Gohan [Trunks]

- Si esa es la transformación del súper Sayajin tres así es como mi padre luce con la trasformación.[Gohan]

- Ya veo [Trunks]

-Déjense de parloteo…. O no piensan ver lo que está ocurriendo..[Kaio antepasado]

-Si [Trunks y Gohan]

De nuevo nuestra atención se centro en lo que veíamos en la Bola de Cristal, la pelea era asombrosa, no lo podía creer, majin boo le costaba trabajo esquivar los golpes de mi padre, mientras que el atacaba a una velocidad que era casi imposible de detectar, acaso ese era el poder que tenía un súper Sayajin tres su velocidad y fuerza superaban por mucho la de un súper Sayajin dos, entre más golpes tiraba mi padre a majin boo le era más difícil esquivarlos y también regenerarse como lo había hecho cuando intente atacarlo, mi padre lanzo su ataque más poderoso ese que cuando estábamos en la habitación del tiempo había perfeccionado el "Resplandor Final" Si padre había partido a Boo a la mitad después de todo parecía que mi padre ya había obtenido la victoria ,todos comenzamos a festejar Excepto el supremo Kaio Shin el parecía estar muy atento a lo que ocurría así que pregunte.

-Que es lo que le pasa supremo Kaiosama? [Trunks]

-Majin boo no será tan fácil de derrotar, el venció a mis compañero y ellos era muy fuertes, el señor Vegeta no tendrá tan fácil la Victoria.[Kaio Shin]

De nuevo todo volvió al silencio al igual que nuestra atención asía la esfera majin boo estaba peleando con tan solo la mitad de su cuerpo así comenzó de nuevo una pelea tan dura como si majin boo tuviera su otra mitad, su poder era asombros y tan sólo en unos cuantos movimientos había atacado a mi padre copiando mi técnica , Majin boo era un peleador muy hábil podía copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes muy rápido entre la pila de escombros salió mi padre limpiando un poco de sangre con la parte superior de su guante . El ataque pareció haberle hecho daño, pero conocía a mi padre el no dejaría que el enemigo viera la gravedad de sus heridas siempre se mantenía firme con su postura, y de nuevo se lanzo contra majin boo el cual aun no se decidía a recuperar su otra mitad ,tenía un mal presentimiento mi padre por su forma de volar significaba que quería acabar con la pelea lo más rápido que pudiera cuando mi padre lanzo de nuevo uno de sus ataques "Galic ho " a majin boo le costó trabajo regenerar su cuerpo y por sus acciones parecía a cada combate estar más débil mi padre estaba a punto de lanzar de nuevo otra energía pero los aparentes Gritos del señor Goku lo había desconcentrado a mi padre majin boo había convertido la otra mitad de su cuerpo en un especie de masa que había comenzado a cubrir al señor Goku esta masa se unió la otra mitad de Majin boo y ese maldito había comenzado a cambiar, su ki se había elevado mas era monstruoso esto no podía estar pasando , no no podía había absorbido al señor Goku .

* * *

**Ending: **

**Goku:-Hola Soy Goku! cielos majin boo me ha atrapado ahora que sucederá con la tierra Vegeta tu eres la última esperanza.**

**Vegeta:- Argggg eso no puede ser Kakaroto por que te dejaste absorber por Majin boo **

***En el próximo capítulo Trunks ataca con la espada Z***

**Stefanydbzgirl : Oye Goku porque te metiste en mi narración este no es un episodio de Dragon ball Z **

**Goku: Lo siento**

**Stefanydbzgirl : Está bien Goku .. Tu y vegeta pueden poner el Ending de los siguientes capítulos **


	15. Chapter 15

_HOLA si lo se no tengo perdón de Kamisama.. he tardado mucho tiempo en subir ente nuevo capi .. Pero es que me ha sido difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir ,con el colegio y las tareas , no he tenido mucho tiempo pero tengo una buena noticia ... Debido a algunas cosas voy a tener unos meses Sabáticos asi que podre actualizar mas seguido ...  
_

_Bueno ya no lo entretengo mas y espero le guste este nuevo capi.._

* * *

**Capitulo 15 **

**Punto de vista de Trunks.**

Era imposible no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo, todo se había complicado demasiado y todo había sido por mi impaciencia debí hacer caso al plan de mi padre, pero no lo hice y ahora el señor Goku había sido absorbido mire a Gohan el esta tanto o más conmocionado yo no podía estar aquí sin hacer nada sin ayudar a mi padre y a mi tierra esa no era responsabilidad de ellos si no mía como ultimo guerrero tenía que hacer algo así que me dirigí a tomar la espada Z y me acerque a Kibito que aun parecía en Shock y pregunte:

-Kibito sería tan amble de llevarme a la tierra, al lugar donde están peleando? …. Yo no me pudo quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras majin Boo mata y absorbe a las personar que accedieron ayudarme sin importarles que este no sea su tiempo, no puedo abandonarlos y tampoco a la tierra.

-Bueno… yo (miro al supremos Kaisama Shin pidiendo alguna señal de aprobación)

-Espera con ese poder no podrás ganarle a Majin boo y mucho menos ahora que se ha vuelto más poderoso muchacho. [Kaio Antepasado]

-Pero supremos Kaisama yo no puedo dejar a mi padre solo además ahora que tengo en mi poder la espada Z estoy seguro que con ella podre vencerlo [Trunks]

-No lo creo….Majin boo en muy poderoso. [Kaio Antepasado]

-Tranquilo Trunks Vegeta estará bien el poder de un súper Sayajin tres es sorprendente y estoy seguro que Vegeta no se dejara vencer fácilmente [Mirai Goku ]

-aaaah (suspire)

-Antepasado usted no tendrá algo con que ayudarnos [Kaio Shin]

-Si [Kaio antepasado]

-Si! Con que supremo Kaiosama? [Kaio Shin]

-Quítate tus arcillos. [Kaio antepasado]

-Que mi arcillos? [Kaio Shin]

-si Ustedes aran una fusión [Kaio antepasado] (Dijo señalandome)

-Como.. la fusión…. ¿Quiere que nos fusionemos mi padre y yo? [Trunks]

-Dijo la fusión anciano, se refieres a la técnica que usan los Metamors? [Mirai Goku]

-No Este es otro tipo de fusión esta es más poderosa [Kaio Antepasado]

-Ya veo [Mirai Goku ]

-Les enseñare, Kibito quítate el arcillo Derecho, Shin quítate el arcillo Izquierdo [Kaio Antepasado]

El supremo Kaiosama y kibito hicieron lo que les había indicado el supremo antepasado, todos observamos con mucha atención lo que ocurría en cuanto se los quitaron los arcillos sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro un gran rayo de luz nos segó , frente a nosotros podíamos sentir un gran ki un en cuanto el gran resplandor de luz que seso, frente a nosotros estaba un nuevo ser en cuanto hablo supimos que era el supremo a Kaiosama pero su cuerpo tenía una complexión como la de Kibito el señor Goku no parecía impresionado con esa técnica de hecho todos los estábamos todos salimos de la impresión cuando el señor Goku pregunto.

-Supremo Kaiosama y cuanto tiempo dura esta fusión? [Mirai Goku]

-No tiene límite de tiempo, esta fusión no tiene ese punto débil de los Metamosr

-Queeee! [Gohan, Kibitoshin y Goku]

-Si anda toma mis arsillos Trunks y Kibitoshin llévalo a la tierra, Trunks después de que se fusionen usen la espada Z y estoy seguro que lo derrotaran [Kaio antepasado]

-Si [Trunks]

Kibitoshin estaba parado esperándome para partir a la tierra pero aun tenía que despedirme de mi maestro me acerque a él, me sonrió y dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Trunks pero yo pertenezco al otro mundo y aunque quisiera ir no puedo… Cielos me da gusto saber que tu hayas sido el guerrero que superaría todos mis poderes me enorgulleces Trunks [Gohan]

-Gohan (Mi voz estaba quebrada)

-Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, me alegra que no tuvieras que venir al otro mundo [Gohan]

-(No pude evitarlo por más tiempo y me lance a abrazarlo) Gohan… nunca pude decirte esto…. Perdóname perdona que por mi culpa hayas tenido que morir a manos de los androides. [Trunks]

-No fue tu culpa Trunks yo siempre tuve la seguridad que si lograbas transformarte en un súper Sayajin tu serias el vengaría la muerte de todos. Anda ahora vez a hacer pedazos a Majin boo.

-Si! Gohan …..

Corrí a un lado de Kibitoshin y antes de desapareces me despedí con una leve seña de manos del señor Goku y Gohan me alegraba poder haberme despedido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la batalla, ya estábamos en la tierra.

-Disculpa no poderte dejar en un lugar más cercano pero los dos choques de energía no me permiten [Kibitoshin]

-No se preocupe Supremo no tardare mucho en encontrar me en el lugar de la batalla [Trunks]

-Si ya no necesitas algo más me retiro [Kibitoshin]

-Noo espere, bueno quisiera saber si podría cambiar mis ropas por el atuendo que traía antes un traje Sayajin [Trunks]

-Si eso es fácil (De nuevo en un parpadeo tenia puesto mi traje Sayajin)- Le encargo mucho esta pelea Trunks le estaremos apoyando desde el planeta sagrado [KibitoShin]

-Si [Trunks]

Desapareció... Y yo pronto tome rumbo a donde podía sentir el ki de mi padre y el Majin Boo, no era necesario ver la pelea para saber que majin Boo tenía una gran ventaja sobre mi padre. Apresure mi vuelo y no tarde mucho en llegar a mi Destino mis velocidad y demás habilidades se habían aumentado por haber entrenado con esa espada tan pesada, la llevaba con migo está listo para pelea, en cuanto llegue pude ver a mi padre salir de un pila de escombros fui a un lado de mi padre ya estaba mal herido

-Papa [Trunks]

-¡Trunks! [Vegeta]

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo y ver que majin boo no te ha matado [Trunks]

-Pero… Pensé que habías muerto [Vegeta]

-No padre el supremo Kaiosama y Kibito me salvaron al parecer ellos no quería que muriera [Trunks]

-Ya veo, pero ¡INUTIL! este no es el momento de hablar ,majin boo en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que estamos aquí y ahora a amentado sus poderes porque absorbió a Kakaroto [Vegeta]

-Lo sé padre lo he visto todo desde el planeta supremo, también vi tu transformación de Súper Sayajin tres [Trunks]

-Majin Boo vine para acá [Vegeta]

-Si (Podía sentir un Monstruoso ki )-Padre el supremo Kaiosama me ha dado es arsillos para fusionarnos [Trunks]

-Noo yo jamás me fusionaría, además ya conozco esas basuras (Rompio los arsillos) y además una vez usadas no podríamos separarnos [Vegeta]

-Si eso dijo el supremo Kaiosama no te pido que te fusiones con migo padre solo que me ayudes a derrotar a majin boo [Trunks]

-¡Es lo que intento,! Podremos derrotar a majin Boo si logramos rescatar a Kakaroto [Vegeta]

-Queee? De que hablas padre [Trunks]

-Te tienes que dejar absorber por boo pero antes de hacerlo tienes que hacer un campo de energía [Vegeta]

-Si padre pero que hare dentro de Boo [Trunks]

-Haces preguntas muy estúpidas Trunks, saca a Kakaroto de ahí Yo cuidare la tierra mientras sales [Vegeta]

-Si [Trunks]

-Jajajajajaja Con que aquí estabas Vegeta y trajiste a otra basura, la basura siempre siguiera siendo lo mas asqueroso [Mijin Boo]

-Ya nos encontró [Trunks]

-Maldición [Vegeta]

Mi padre de nuevo se trasformo en súper Sayajin tres era asombro el cambio pero lo detuve, tenía que hacer lo que mi padre me había dicho sacar al señor Goku

-Noo padre yo peleare y exterminare a Majin boo [Trunks]

-Que tú me Exterminaras no me has reír solo eres basura, te derrotare tan rápido como lo hice antes [Majin Boo]

-No esta vez no te será tan fácil vencerme he aumentado mis poderes [Trunks]

-Trunks! [Vegeta]

Solo asentí sabía lo que padre quería decir, pelearía con majin boo y trataría de hacer que me absorbiera, Me puse en guardia y empuñe mi la espada también me transformé en súper Sayajin fase dos me lancé contra él, trate de darle algunos golpes, mantuvimos una pela por unos minutos, pero lamentablemente eran más los daños en mi cuerpo que los de él, cada vez lograba lastimarlo regeneraba su cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Te rendirás de una vez por todas eres un basura no es divertido pelear con tigo , [Majin boo]

-Noo no me rendiré [Trunks]

-Si ya lo sospechaba sé que no estás peleando con toda tus fuerzas solo te preocupas por esas basuras de los terrícolas. [Majin boo]

Era cierto lo que decía, había tratado de contener mis ataques, porque la pelea se había trasladado a los cielos de mi ciudad la capital del **oeste** por más que trate de alejarnos de ahí me fue imposible,

-Bien entonces despejare el área para que pelees enserio [Majin boo]

-Quee? noo…. no lo hagas (mientras Boo formaba una enorme esfera de energía) [Trunks]

Esa cantidad de energía no podía devolvérsela era demasiado y ni siquiera con ayuda de mi padre podría regresarla, aunque sabia que era casi imposible regresar la energía me interpuse y reuní una gran parte de mis energías para tratar de regresárselo pero mi padre me interrumpió.

-Trunks! Noo! Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no podremos regresarla y seria una estupidez gastar energía así [Vegeta]

-¡No! no padre- (unas cuanta lagrimas comenzabas a caer por mis mejillas)-No dejare morir a mi madre, este mundo ya me a quitado casi todo lo que tengo y no lo permitiré mientras yo viva. [Trunks]

Mi padre no hablo mas solo se acerco y también junto energía para lanzarla

-Cuando diga ahora [Vegeta]

-Mhu [Trunks]

-Ahora! [Vegeta]

Lanzamos nuestra energía contra la de boo pero no era suficiente, no asía esfuerzo alguno en hacer mas grade su energía, para opacar la nuestras, mi padre y yo tratamos de resistir pero su energía nos superaba, Me dolia en mi corazón saber que no seriamos capaz de salvarla, no podría salvar a mi madre, tuvimos que desistir.

-Maaaaamaaaaaaaaaa! (Quise correr por ella pero la mano de mi padre en mi hombro me detuvo)

-Trunks!

-Mama…. (susurre)

Podía sentir mi sangre hervir por mis venas, mi corazón latía con fuerza, cerré mis puños tan fuerte como que comenzaron a sangrar, mi ki comenzó a elevarse a niveles que ni yo mismo conocía podía sentir un poder desconocido recorría mi cuerpo,aquella misma sensación de impotencia de cuando mataron a Gohan , podía escuchará a Majin boo reír no pude soportar, el coraje fue tanto que no pude controlarlo así que arroje contra majin boo con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**Goku: **Hola soy Goku….bien hecho Trunks has obtenido un gran poder tienes unos poderes asombrosos es posible que puedas ganarle a majin boo

**Vegeta:** Trunks!

**Gohan:** Trunks comenzó a transformarse de una manera extraordinaria.

**Goku:**

**¨En lo próximo Capítulo será La furia de Trunks"**

* * *

Que tal les parecio el Capi.. .. hehehe soy mala los e dejado hasta aqui pero prometo actualizar mas pronto ..

**Aaaa y por poco lo olvido . Bueno si ustedes quisieran regarle un LIKE a la pagina se los agradeceria muchisimo** ademas que aquí podremos darles un poco de **PROMOCION** sus Fics para que mas personas los Leean .. Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en Proximo Capi

[el link sin los espacios]

Por-los-que-Nos-gusta-leer-Fanfic-de-DBZ/

119140144927823

**De imagen esta una que dice I (corazon) DBZ **


	16. Chapter 16

**HoLa! Bueno aquí de nuevo de seguro ya extrañaban a Bulma bueno pues aquí esta.. y si les gusto dejen un Rw harían a su autora muy muy feliz :D si dejan uno . **

* * *

**Capitulo 16:**

**Punto de vista de Bulma. **

Era de madrugada tenía apenas unas horas que Vegeta me había dejado en brazos a mi recamara, esta aun tenía su olor y en cuanto cerraba mis ojos solo podía ver esa mirada, esos ojos que adoraba, a los que Trunks y mi nieto me recordaban día con día, agradecía el poder verlos de nuevo, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando los temblores que me había despertado se intensificaron, Salí de cama para ver por el balcón lo que sucedía, pero solo pude grandes luces en el cielo. Algo en mi interior me decía que todo estaba mal pero mi mente me decía que Goku y Vegeta estaban aquí y todo estaría bien no sabía muy bien que creer, así que Salí en búsqueda de Trunks pero antes de poder llegar al pasillo pude ver al supremo Kaiosama y su acompañante frente a un Vegeta y Goku sorprendidos y un Trunks Preocupado.

-Aaahg a mi no me des ordenes, nosotros ya hemos peleado con ellos y hemos aumentado nuestra fuerza es obvio que derrotemos a esos insectos [Vegeta]

-Pero señor Vegeta….(fue interrumpido por Goku) [Kaio Shinn]

- Vegeta tiene razón gran Kaiosama [Goku]

- aaarg…. Vamos Trunks no hay tiempo que perder Cualquiera de esos tres podría volar la tierra en pedazos tenemos que detenerlos. [Vegeta]

Vegeta parecía pelear con el supremos Kaiosama sobre las ordenes que debía dar o no dar claro que Vegeta contaba con todo el apoyo de Trunks quien lo idolatraba y también para mi sorpresa de Goku, sin perder más tiempo salimos al patio trasero Goku, Vegeta y Trunks comenzaron a flotar tenían prisa me despedí de ellos.

-Por favor cuídense mucho [Bulma]

- Mhu [Trunks, Goku y Vegeta]

De nuevo veía partir a Vegeta y a Trunks lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que regresaran y esta no fuera nuestra última despedida, entre de nuevo a la casa aunque la ciudad parecía arder en llamas, había aprendido que siempre era mejor tener un refugio. Pero no, no lo soportaba cada vez se hacía mas intensos los temblores y los gritos de las personas eso me tenía muy preocupada, no pude mas y Salí, si podía ayudar en algo a las personas lo haría caminando por las calles no tarde en encontrar a Milk.

-Milk! (Corrí hacia ella y la abrase) ¿Qué haces aquí? [Bulma]

-Oh Bulma me alegra ver a alguien conocido tenía tanto miedo [Milk]

-Pero Milk que haces en la madrugada aquí en la capital ahora estarías más segura en la Montaña Paos [Bulma]

- Aun estaba en el cementerio visitando a mi Gohan cuando paso todos esto, los temblores y toda la capital en llamas [Milk]

-Lo sé Milk, Trunks, Vegeta y Goku acaban de salir porque majin boo ha despertado [Bulma]

-Oh! Bulma no quisiera interrumpir pero no será mejor refugiarnos en tu casa [Milk]

-Si Vamos. [Bulma]

Milk y yo íbamos en camino a la corporación Capsula cuando los edificios a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a desmoronarse Milk y yo miramos hacia el cielo que apenas comenzaba a aclararse con unos de los primeros rayos del sol, solo podíamos ver dos figuras peleando, posiblemente era Trunks peleando contra el malvado que destruía nuestra ciudad según había aprendido con los muchachos era mejor alejarnos de el lugar de las batallas, aún estábamos lejos de la Corporación pero tratamos de ir tan rápido como las personas y los escombros no lo permitían de pronto todo lo había visto en Cámara lenta: Milk y yo corríamos por la ciudad cuando una bola de Energía había golpeado el edificio justo delante de Nosotras este comenzaba a destrozarse por encima de nostras , estábamos a punto de ser aplastadas lo único que podíamos hacer era cerrar los ojos,

Un olor que conocía perfectamente llego a mis sentidos, abrí mis ojos en espera de ver el paraíso pero no era así aunque lo parecía, lo que mis ojos estaban viendo era a Vegeta con un sonrisa de lado y sentía su firme brazo sobre mi cintura en su otro brazo traía a Milk quien parecía estar tan sorprendida como yo de nuevo puse mi atención en Vegeta. Quién antes de yo poder decir algo había aterrizado ya el patio de la corporación y hablo.

-Bulma quédense en la Corporación [Vegeta]

-Vegeta?'[Bulma]

-mmmm? (Volteo a verme antes de volver a alzar el vuelo) [Vegeta]

-¿Donde esta Trunks? [Bulma]

-Estará bien si tu lo estas….. Quédense aquí. (Dijo mirándome a los ojos) [Vegeta]

Al terminar la frase de nuevo emprendió vuelo el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta al verlo partir se deciso y por fin salieron de mis labios.

-Cuídate mucho [Bulma]

-Bulma ya lo oíste será mejor entrar [Milk]

-Si [Bulma]

Entramos a la casa no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Vegeta y su forma en que me había mirado esa mirada (cerré mis parpados con fuerza tenía que evitar que las lagrimas salieran no podía llorar no era el momento) una vez dentro subimos a mi habitación y tratamos de tranquilizarnos ya no había más temblores y eso nos tranquilizaba me recosté en la cama y Milk hizo lo mismo

-Sabes Bulma creo que Vegeta no es tan malo como creía

-(Silencio)

-Estas bien Bulma? (toco mi hombro)

-Aaa? Si Milk estoy bien solo..(Suspire) estoy preocupada por Trunks tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

-Tranquilizante Bulma, Goku está con él [Milk]

-Si [Bulma]

-Sabes preparare un poco de té [Milk]

-Está bien Milk [Bulma]

Milk salió de mi recamará dejándome sola suspire profundamente la manta con la vegeta me había arropado, esta tenia atrapado su aroma sabía que no debía sentir nada de nuevo por el, el ni siquiera pertenecía a este tiempo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado ya desde su muerte yo lo seguía amando como el primer día y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de mis días eso lo había tenido claro desde el momento en que nació Trunks. De nuevo Salí de mis pensamientos Milk ya había vuelto con un par de tazas de té para nosotras

-Toma esto te ayudara a calmarte (tomo asiento delante de mío) [Milk]

-Gracias Milk, sé que esto tampoco debe ser fácil para ti

-No…tampoco ha sido fácil de nuevo ver a Goku, mi corazón aun no puede asimilar que no es mío aun siendo la misma persona, estaba preparada para ver a Gohan pero esto … (Milk rompió en llanto y corrí a abrazarla )-Cuando me dijiste que Goku de todas manera había muerto en la pelea supe que el destino de mi Goku era morir.. Buuuaaa ….buaaaaa..

-Lo sé Milk (unas lagrimas comenzaba a saltar a mis mejillas)

Lloramos y nos desahogamos una a la otra, hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

**Sueño de Bulma:**

Corría a la puerta principal esperando encontrarme con un Vegeta todo magullado sangrado y quebrado, después de la pelea con los androides pero me sorprendí al abrir la puerta y ver a Gohan a punto de tocar la puerta, el también estaba magullado y sangrado.

- Gohan… hola, eh… ¿y Vegeta?- Pregunte mirando detrás de el.

- Bulma yo…- no pudo terminar, simplemente agacho la cabeza.

- ¡¿Tu qué?! ¡¿Gohan donde esta Vegeta?!- Pero el solo negó con la cabeza.- no, NO ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡SE SUPONIA QUE TU LO CUIDARIAS! ¡SE RETIRARIAN SI NO PODIAN VENCERLOS!- Le gritaba tomándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo, pero Gohan no hacía nada, solo dejaba que me desahogara.- ¿Y Piccolo? El también…- Preguntaba con algo de esperanza, pero Gohan solo asintia tristemente.

Sentía como mi último rayo de esperanza se esfumaba, si Piccolo ya no estaba, las esferas tampoco, lo que significaba que Vegeta jamás volvería, no volverá a verlo jamás, se había ido, mi fuerza había desaparecido me deje caer de rodillas y llore desconsoladamente, mis padres salieron de inmediato al escucharme llorar, pero al ver a Gohan ahí, y en ese estado, supieron exactamente qué había pasado, solo se quedaron junto a mi diciendo que estarían con migo para siempre, pero yo ya no quería saber nada de nadie.

- Vete…- Susurre tan bajo

- ¿Qué? Pero, Bulma yo…[Gohan]

- ¡VETE! ¡DEJAME!- Le grite

- …De verdad lo siento, si de algo te sirve, fue el único que logro hacerles daño.- Dijo y se fue volando.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo al laboratorio en la mesa estaban los planos para las mejoras de la máquina de gravedad que le había prometido a Vegeta, furiosa me acercaba los destrozaba completamente…..lloraba a mares.

**Fin del sueño.**

Había despertado desconsolada cada noche recuerdos como esos me asechaban y el vació en mi corazón se hacía tan grande como la primera vez. Milk solo me tenía abrazada y decía:

-Tranquila solo es un sueño

Una vez que me había repuesto suspire y agradecía a Milk por su apoyo estábamos por bajar ala cocina por algo de almorzar cuando de nuevo había comenzado a temblar no estábamos seguras sobre lo que pasaba pero esta vez no saldríamos de casa. Limpie mis lagrimas y nos asomamos por el gran ventanal de mi recamara. Ya había amanecido y se veía nada en la cuidad pero en el cielo pudimos ver una enorme esfera rosa con ella una presión en mi pecho,

-Bu….bu ..bu Bulma ¿qué es eso? [Milk]

-No lose.. Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento

La esfera era detenida por unos rayos de color azul pero estos eran menores contra la ahora más grande esfera rosa, algo en mi decía que había llegado el momento de partir al otro mundo de juntarme con aquellas personas que había perdió hace mucho tiempo, solo me sentía culpable no poder ver una última vez a Trunks y a Vegeta jr ellos que se había convertido en mi única razón para vivir después de la partida de Vegeta, Milk tomo mi mano y dijo

-Bulma tengo miedo

-No Milk Tranquila estaremos bien.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Ya no sentía más dolor, ese vacío en mi corazón que se había formado hace años había desaparecido todo mi cuerpo me inundaba una paz que me llenaba plenamente.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
se van alejando ya

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo  
semillas dimos de amor

La tristeza de éste mundo se borró  
y viendo el cielo azul  
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció pero bulma un tiene mas cosas que contar.. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Listo espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado pero se llevaran una GRAN SORPRESA créanme espero y les guste **

* * *

**Capitulo 17 **

**Punto de Vista de Trunks:**

No sabía muy bien lo que había comenzado a pasar solo sentía un enorme poder surgiendo de mi interior, la mirada de mi padre decía que algo asombroso había comenzado a pasarme el coraje fue tanto que no pude soportarlo había perdido a mi madre y ahora no podría recuperarla había quedado solo en este mundo de no ser por el hecho de tener a mi pequeño hijo esperándome en otro tiempo. Mi puño se estampaba con fuerza sobre eso que parecía ser el rostro de Majin boo ,todo pasaba tan rápido, lanzaba varios ataques mis puños y patas algunas la detenía y otras daban en blanco mi padre solo se mantenía viendo la pelea, majin boo parecía siquiera no poder defenderse de mis ataques, solo reía ante mi intento de **"exterminarlo**" si **"exterminarlo**" esa era la palabra que definía lo quería hacer (sonreí ante la idea) no iba a detenerme ante nada para lograrlo quería vengar la muerte de mi madre a como diera lugar sin darme cuenta mis ataques había comenzado a ser sencillos y fáciles de leer para él y el aliento comenzaba a faltarme entre mis pensamiento podía escuchar en ecos la voz de mi padre.

-**Trunks mantén la cabeza friaa!**

Esa misma frase se repetía una y otra vez hasta que había comenzado a reaccionar, mi padre tenía razón tenía una misión, debía sacar al señor Goku de el cuerpo de Majin Boo de lo contrario al matar a Majin Boo aria lo mismo con él y no lo permitiría (sacudí un poco mi cabeza intentando alejar un poco esa furia que se había apoderado de mi) mire a mi padre en ese momento supe lo que me había pasado había ascendido a face 3 la última vez que hacia ascendido a otra face del súper saiyajin había sido hace 7 años con una lamentable pérdida ¿de nuevo había sucedido así? ¿Acaso tenía que perder a las personas que amaba para volverme más fuerte?

**Flashback:**

Me habían sacado de la sala donde Lime daba a luz, mi madre acababa de llegar, sé acerco a mí y pregunto.

-¿Cómo va todo? (parecía preocupada)

-Ella está muy débil…. me han sacado los médicos

-Tranquilo hijo

Me tomo de la mano llevándome a las bancas más cercanas y tomamos asiento yo solo podía concentrarme en ki de Lime ella era el amor de mi vida no soportaría perderla me desconcentre un momento al mi madre preguntar sobre cómo estaba el/la bebe.

-Trunks… ¿puedes sentir como está el/la bebe?

-(me concentre en el ki de mi Hijo si por su ki sabía que era un varón tenía un ki fuerte)-si él está bien

-El! Es.. es.. Niño

-Mhu (sonreí)

Me había descentrado de sentir el ki de Lime cuanto iba a intentarlo de nuevo un medico apareció delante de nosotros (me pare de inmediato)

-Como…co….como esta ella? [Trunks]

-Lo sentimos mucho ella…no resistió el parto intentamos reanimarla pero… [Medico]

-No… no [Trunks]

-Trunks! [Bulma]

Salí de inmediato necesitaba desahogarme o el hospital quedaría hecho trisas había volado tan rápido, sin rumbo alguno solo buscaba un lugar donde liberarme ese dolor ese vacío que ahora sentía, había perdido a la persona que mas amaba , la había pedido ella a mi Lime.. Solo grite quería sacar ese dolor, sin darme cuenta había aumentado mis poderes, incluso había cambiando mi apariencia había igualado los poderes que Gohan tenía en la batalla contra Cell. Ahora era un súper saiyajin fase dos.

**Fin del Flashback **

Baje a una roca cercana para tomar un poco de aire realmente estaba un poco agotado majin boo solo estaba ahí no hacía nada aunque era su oportunidad perfecta para eliminarme

-Ahhg me dolió, me dolieron mucho tus ataques [ ]

-Así pues hay más de donde vino eso boo [Trunks]

-No puedo soportar que haya alguien más fuerte que yo no lo permitiré [ ]

-No me vencerás y lo sabes boo [Trunks]

-En un momento dejas de decir estupideces [ ]

-Ohh! [ Trunks]

De repente una algo pareció hacer sombra detrás de mí, era la misma masa rosa que había absorbido al señor Goku era la oportunidad que esperaba esperando y no podía fallar recordaba las palabras de mi padre:

"**Has un campo de energía no dejes te absorba"**-Vegeta

Concentre toda la energía que me quedaba la mayoría la había ocupado en mi ataque de ira instantes antes de que la masa rosa se pegara a mi cuerpo había logrado hacer una barrera de energía para evitar que absorbiera mis poderes y todo se complicar aun mas, no recuerdo muy bien que lo que había pasado después de eso, solo que e segundos más tarde estaba dentro del cuerpo Boo.

-Vaya parece que el campo de Energía Funciono no pudo absorber mis poderes como lo hizo con el sr. Goku

-Jaaajajajajjaaaajaaaaja [ ]

-Pero que molesto es este sujeto, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras este dentro de su cuerpo

Era asqueroso, no tenia la menor idea de cómo es el interior de majin boo ojala que pueda encontrar al señor Goku, intente sentir su ki pero me era imposible solo podía sentir el ki de majin Boo tampoco podía sentir el ki de mi padre. Mi energía ya se comenzaba a agotar me vi forzado a dar deshacer la barrera, al hacerlo perdí mi transformación de súper saiyajin tres estaba muy débil comencé mi camino asía ningún lugar intentando buscar al señor Goku pero me hacía falta energía, tome asiento y comencé a pensar en lo que me había dicho el señor Goku sobre lo que habían visto en el cuerpo de boo.

**Flashback**

-¿Entraron al cuerpo de Boo? [Trunks]

-Si todo ahí tenía un muy mal aspecto pero Vegeta yo comenzamos a buscar a los muchachos, primero entramos por su estomago y no muy lejos de ahí nos atacaron unos enormes gusanos Blancos eran muy amables, ellos nos dieron la información sobre donde había visto a los muchachos. -Goku

-¿? -Trunks

-Si veras como ellos Vivian ahí conocían muy bien el cuerpo de majin boo y nos dijeron que estaba en la parte de arriba, en su cabeza-[Goku]

-Ya veo creo que tuvieron suerte de encontrar a esas criaturas

-Sí creo que sí, pero pensándolo bien creo que a vegeta no le agradan mucho.[Vegeta]

**Fin del Flashback **

-¡Claro! En la cabeza ahí es donde se encuentra (hable para mi mismo al recordar lo contado por el señor Goku)

Me levante debía darme prisa en encontrarlo y salir de ahí confiaba en mi padre pero el solo no podría si majin boo decidía atacar otra cuidad no quisiera que más gente muriera, además mi padre contaba en que podría sacar al señor Goku aun estaba sin energía pero debía continuar.

Emprendí vuelo tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía pronto llegue a lo que parecía serla cabeza de majin boo temía encontrarme con las memorias de majin boo tal como me había contado mi padre de ser así no tendría oportunidad contra ellos. No sin energía seguí caminando hasta que me tope con dos cosas muy parecidas a huevecillos en una de ellas se encontraba el Señor Goku y en la otra estaba a ese sujeto gordo que me había encontrado aquella vez en la fiesta de mi madre según lo contado por mi padre él era Majin boo aun no comprendía muy bien el porqué era de los buenos, pero si alimentaba de poder al otro majin boo igual que el señor Goku tal vez sus poderes disminuyeran tanto que sería muy fácil eliminarlo tome al señor Goku y de un solo golpe lo arranque, pude sentir el ki de majin boo disminuía ahora era el mismo de la primera vez que había peleado con el.

-¡Asombroso! (Ahora volvía a mí la esperanza de vencerlo)

Pensé en arrancar al otro majin boo y así lo hice, ahora solo debía sacar al señor Goku y derrotar a majin boo, debía despertar al señor Goku el era el único que podía decirme como Salir de aquí, lo saque de ese huevecillo y trate de despertarlo dándole unas palmadas en el rostro.

-Señor Goku… por favor despierte (le di una palmada en el rostro)

-¿Truks?

-Si señor Goku Majin boo no debe tardar en darse cuenta que estamos dentro de el

-Si (se levanto tocándose el costado)- aahgg

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Goku?

-Si Trunks solo son unas pocas heridas ¡aaa! Pero tengo unas semillas del ermitaño

-Eso es fantástico tome una para que se recupere.

-Si Trunks pero tú también toma una pareces estar sin energía y mal herido

-Mhu (tome la semilla del ermitaño que estaba dándome)

-Bien es hora de irnos…¡Aaaaaa!.

-Que sucede?

- Trunks dime que no arrancaste al majin boo gordo

-Si lo hice señor Goku pero fue porque al arrancarlo a usted el ki de majin boo bajo pensé que si hacia lo mismo con otro el también bajaría su ki.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí (Dijo muy serio)

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Démonos prisa (¿Había evadido mi pregunta? ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?)

-Mhu [Trunks]

El señor Goku emprendió vuelo el sabia como salir así que iba detrás de el, el ambiente había comenzado a cambiar hacía mucho calor. Era insoportable desesperadamente el señor Goku y yo intentábamos buscar una salida seguíamos volando hasta que un vapor apareció repentinamente frente al señor Goku (que era ese vapor)

-¿Qué fue eso? [Trunks]

- Nuestro majin boo cada vez que lo hacíamos enfadar le salía humo por unos agujeros este también lo hace así por ahí esta nuestra salida. [Goku]

-Bien salgamos. [Trunks]

-Espera Trunks si ese vapor nos toca no queda rastro alguno de nosotros [Goku]

-Mhu entonces esperemos hasta que se detenga por un breve momento y así podamos salir [Trunks]

-Si [Goku]

Conté el patrón del tiempo que tardaba en salir de nuevo ese vapor pero debíamos darnos prisa el calor cada vez era más fuerte y era más difícil soportarlo.

-Señor Goku el vapor sale cada quince segundos debemos darnos prisa en salir

-Mhu si es cierto lo que me estás diciendo tengo que retener un poco el vapor mientras se abre el agujero [Goku]

-Si eso será de mucha utilidad [Trunks]

Mientras yo esperaba el señor Goku se trasformo en un súper saiyajin y se preparaba para hacer un kamehameha.

-Ya se abrió el agujero? [Goku]

-Aun no! [Trunks]

El agujero se empezaba a abrir poco a poco y el vapor venia a una gran velocidad y el señor Goku lanzo un kamehameha, mientras el retenía el vapor el agujero se abrió por completo el parecía que le costaba trabajo retener el vapor así que le grite:

-¡por fin se abrió el agujero señor Goku! [Trunks]

El señor Goku mientras retenía el vapor me grito:

-!sal voy detrás de ti

Así que me apresure a salir, eleve mi ki y volé lo más rápido que pude asía al agujero mientras más me acercaba veía una luz, así que mire por detrás el señor Goku me estaba siguiendo, y al fin los dos salimos del cuerpo de boo. Cuando salimos, el cuerpo del señor Goku y el mío volvieron al tamaño normal vi a mi padre se veía muy agotado aun en su estado de súper Sayajin y a un costado suyo estaba… el...** ¡SEÑOR GOKU! .**

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
se van alejando ya

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo  
semillas dimos de amor

La tristeza de éste mundo se borró  
y viendo el cielo azul  
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán

* * *

**Que les parecio.! ya se saben que paso? **

**Esperen lo en el próximo capitulo **

Dejen sus Rw.


	18. Chapter 18

**Listo aquí el otro capi es la primera vez que trato de relatar una pelea mas larga asi que espero y les guste . y sin mas disfruten el capitulo**

**Nota: Mirai G (Goku del Futuro)**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Punto de Vista de Trunks:**

Cuando salimos, el cuerpo del señor Goku y el mío volvieron al tamaño normal vi a mi padre se veía muy agotado, aun en su estado de súper Sayajin y a un costado suyo estaba… el **¡SEÑOR GOKU! .**

(¿Qué? pero como era esto posible el señor Goku se encontraba a un lado mío ¿cómo es que estaba a un lado de mi padre?)

Voltee de nuevo para corroborar que estaba en lo cierto era verdad había dos Goku No era momento para pensar, la fuerza de boo ya no era la misma que cuando había absorbido al señor Goku, pero aun así era una amenaza, me aleje tan pronto pude junto con el señor Goku fuimos al suelo descansar un poco, mientras mi padre con una sonrisa ladina me levanto su mano y dedo pulgar me dijo:

-Trunks bien hecho.

De repente el ki de boo comenzó a elevarse rápidamente y los escombros de los edificios empezaron a elevarse mientras se destruían en el aire, los cuatro miramos a boo sorprendidos por el tremendo ki que sacudía la tierra boo se hiso algo grande musculoso seguía, aumentando rápidamente, ¿pero como era eso posible?

-Kakaroto ¿acaso arrancaron al boo Gordo? [Vegeta]

-Oye Vegeta a mi no me reclames nada ese fue Trunks, cometió el mismo error que nosotros. [Goku]

-Ahhhgg Trunks porque cometiste esa estupidez ahora nos hemos metido en un problema aun mas grande! [Vegeta]

-Disculpen me no sabía que una tragedia como esta podría suceder [Trunks]

-Ya vegeta no lo regañes, recuerda que tu también cometiste ese error [Goku]

-¿Qué? Que es lo que va a pasar? [Mirai G ]

-Majin boo se está transformando y eso solo significan más problemas… [Vegeta]

-Pero ..Pero que es lo que podemos hacer ahora? [Trunks]

-Nada solo esperar a que termine con su transformación de lo contrario será más difícil vencerlo [Vegeta]

-Está bien [Trunks]

-Oye Vegeta y yo..Bueno tu (le dijo al otro señor Goku) toma una semilla también se ve que estuvieron peleando

-Ya déjate de Tonterías Kakaroto (le arrebato la semilla de ermitaño) [Vegeta]

-(me hacer que al señor Goku de mi tiempo) Disculpe señor Goku pero como es que usted ha vuelto a la vida si murió por causa de una enfermedad [Trunks]

-Aaa es cierto [Goku]

-Bueno Trunks, Gohan y yo aun estábamos en el planeta supremo cuando vimos que te absorbió, no sabíamos bien su plan así que el supremo Kaiosama de quince generación atrás me regalo su vida para poder venir a pelear [ ]

-Aaa ya veo así que a ti también te regalo su vida el viejo kaio [Goku]

-Bueno ahora tenemos dos Kakarotos así que uno lo llamare insecto (dijo refiriéndose al señor Goku del pasado) y al otro Kakaroto (dijo mirando al señor Goku de mi época) [Vegeta]

-Papa porque no solo Mirai (dije mirando al padre de mi maestro Gohan) y Goku [Trunks]

-Bueno eso también funciona [Vegeta]

Seguíamos pendiente de la transformación de boo pero volteamos a verlo cuando la tierra había dejado de temblar cuando pose mi mirada sobre él me sorprendí de su tamaño se había reducido ahora tenía la forma de un niño pero su ki ese decía todo lo contrario ahora era mucho más poderoso era un ki que jamás había sentido, de nuevo voltee a ver a mi padre y a los señores Goku ¿Pero que estaban haciendo?

-Piedra, papel o tijera [ , Vegeta , Goku y Mirai G]

-Piedra, papel o tijera [ , Vegeta , Goku y Mirai G]

-Piedra, papel o tijera [ , Vegeta , Goku y Mirai G]

-Hee si Gane [Mirai G ]

-A siempre haces trampa Kakaroto [Vegeta]

- uuuub uuuuub uuuuuuub [Kid boo]

Comenzó a escucharse la voz de Majin boo todos volteamos y nos pusimos en posición de pelea.

-¡Los volare en mil pedazos! [Kid Boo ]

De la nada había sacado una esfera de energía y la lanzo a la tierra si esta chocaba estaba seguro que la tierra desaparecería y con ella nosotros.

-No [Vegeta]

-Kaaa meee haaaa meee Haaaaaaaa! [Mirai G ]

Mirai había devuelto aquella pequeña energía que había lanzado, eso había esto muy cerca casi destruía la tierra.

-Vegeta debemos acabar con esto rápido tu sabes que si alargamos la pelea la tierra podría ser destruida por completo. [Goku]

-Y que propones hacer Kakaroto [Vegeta]

-Hagamos la fusión [Goku]

-¡Que! La fusión dijiste … No ..no Kakaroto te dije que jamás nos volveríamos a fusionar [Vegeta]

-Vamos vegeta hazlo por Trunks [Goku]

-Mhp…..Esta bien pero no tenemos arcillos [Vegeta]

-Podemos usar la fusión que les enseñe a los niños anda hagámoslo [Goku]

-Hagámoslo [Vegeta]

Mi padre y el señor Goku habían comenzado a hacer unos pasos muy extraños des afortunadamente antes de poder terminar la "fusión" el pequeño boo había comenzado a atacarnos.

-Los volare en mil pedazos!

-¡Trunks! [Vegeta]

-si [Trunks]

-tú y Mirai Kakaroto man téngalo ocupado o así no podremos hacer la fusión [Vegeta]

-Si déjenlo a nosotros no pierdan el tiempo y hagan de inmediato la Fusión [Mirai Goku]

-Gracias anda Vegeta Sígueme [Goku]

El señor Goku y mi padre se había alejado para hacer lo que llamaban la fusión jamás la había visto pero conociendo al señor Goku debería de ser una técnica muy poderosa. Mirai Goku y yo nos trasformamos en súper Sayajin.

-Vamos Trunks Ataquemos [ Mirai G]

-Si [Trunks]

-Kaaa mee ka mee Haaaa [Mirai G ]

-Masencooo [Trunks]

Boo los esquivo con algo de facilidad y nos atacado sus movimientos era muy rápidos no lo vi siquiera acercarse solo pude sentir ese inmenso dolor de mi huesos rompiéndose no sabía que le haba pasado a Mirai Goku pero trate de pararme de los escombros a los que me había mandado, necesitaba entretelo un poco más a ellos contaban con nosotros, seguimos peleando, Hasta que los tres miramos en donde estaba el señor Goku y mi padre había acabado de hacer la poses para fusión.

-¡Fuuuusion haaa! [Goku y Vegeta]

De pronto había aparecido un gran resplandor Mirai Goku y yo nos cubrimos era demasiado fuerte después de ese enorme resplandor había aparecido un ki extremadamente poderoso ahora estaba frente a nosotros la fusión de mi padre y el señor Goku, por un momento nos habíamos distraído de la pelea boo había comenzado a atacarnos de nuevo, dejo a Mirai Goku inconsciente de un solo movimiento de no haber sido por el nuevo guerrero que me había Salvado quizá hubiera terminado igual. Tenía una velocidad impresionante.

-Trunks Vengare lo que te hizo ese monstruo [¿?]

-Uuuub…uuuuub….uuuuuuub….[Kid Boo]

-Yo no soy Goku ni tampoco Vegeta soy el guerrero que acabara contigo soy súper Gogeta.

Increíble la fusión era sorprendente al ver a se súper guerrero y sentir su ki tenía más esperanzas y boo estaba muy tranquilo boo grito muy fuerte el lugar en donde estábamos temblaba su ki se incremento Gogeta se dirigía a boo con una gran velocidad boo solo se golpeaba el pecho con sus manos diciendo:

-Uuuub,uuub,uuub [kid boo]

El nuevo guerrero que se hacía llamar asimismo Gogeta le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro y boo había salido volando a causa del impacto pero aun seguía golpeándose el pecho (¿acaso todo esto era u juego para él?) se estrello en los escombros de unos edificios, mientras boo salía de los escombros Gogeta había lanzado un Kamehameha. El cual boo pudo saltarlo y con el boo lanzo una energía más grande a Gogeta (estaba algo sorprendido y yo seguía aun sin moverme al parecer me había fracturado un Brazo y unas cuantas costillas)

-Volaran en mil pedazos [kid boo]

Gogeta se trasformo en súper Sayajin y se preparaba para recibir el ataque de boo. boo solo reía con satisfacción después de un poco de esfuerzo entre boo y ahora el recién formado guerrero Gogeta había logrado regresar le esa enorme energía dándole a el mismo su propia energía.

-Te voy a matar (apareció delante de Gogeta) [kid boo]

-No te precipites la pelea apenas acaba de comenzar [Gogeta]

El ki de Gogeta empezó a elevarse con un grito de fuerza y se trasformo a un súper Sayajin dos.

-! Ahora veras maldito asesino [Gogeta]

También el ki de boo había aumentado la diferencia de sus poderes eran aun notables Gogeta podría derrotar a majin boo.

-Prepárate para morir porque esta vez te advierto que soy un poco más fuerte [Gogeta]

De nuevo la pelea comenzaba el que ataco primero era boo parecía aun muy seguro de su poderes al igual que Gogeta, Boo había alargado unas de sus piernas para atacar a distancia era muy astuto solo comenzaba a probar la nueva fuerza de Gogeta, pero aun así tenía una velocidad impresiónate podía esquivar con facilidad los golpes que mandaba boo era sorprendente no solo había aumentado su ki si no que también su velocidad.

Gogeta había respondido el ataque de boo con una esfera de energía con la que había logrado destruirle la cabeza pero ese maldito como ya lo había hecho anteriormente la reconstruyo con facilidad boo ataco con patadas y golpes, Gogeta solo se defendía con algo de dificultad pero con una sola oleada de ki había logrado alejarlo (tal vez para recuperar un poco de energía, la pelea parecía comenzar a cansarlo) y ambos desaparecieron solo podía escuchar los golpes de ambos en el aire ya que estaba agotado y débil para poder seguir la pelea. La pelea era asombrosa de repente Gogeta había caído delante de unos escombros que solía ser la capital del oeste, había mucho humo pero se apreciaba a ver solo la silueta de Gogeta.

-Eres un maldito insecto has incrementado tus poderes, tu velocidad y tu fuerza es incomparable [Gogeta]

-jajajajajajjeejeje (reía mientras parecía Bailar) [kid buu]

-Ahora muere maldito Final Kamehameha [Gogeta]

Kid boo solo miraba el ataque que venía a el y había recibido el ataque y había cortado su cuerpo a la mitad ahora la expresión en su rostro había cambiado parecía enfadado, se regenero rápidamente mientras arrojaba unja lluvia de esferas de energía Gogeta las había mandado a volar con solo elevar un poco mas su ki su poderes eran incomparables.

El ki de Mirai Goku parecía incrementar así que me levante y volé tan rápido como pude para llegar a un lado de el, segundos después Mirai Goku despertó.

-Mm.. en.. en.. donde estoy [ Mirai G]

-Tranquilo señor Goku ya no corre peligro [Trunks]

-Muchas gracias Trunks pude ser destruido por accidente por los ataques de boo o del otro sujeto por cierto ¿Quién es? a ya se dé seguro es la fusión de Goku y Vegeta o acaso me equivoco [M. Goku]

-Tiene toda la razón señor Goku [Trunks]

Un gran estruendo había llamado nuestra atención Volteamos a ver la pelea Gogeta y kid boo esteban algo agotados pero ninguno se detenía se escuchaba su estruendos por todo el lugar

-Maldito insecto no te mueres con nada [Gogeta]

- jejeje (rio) [Kid boo]

-Ambos pelean verdaderamente asombroso [Mirai ]

-Mhu [Trunks]

-Ohh pero Trunks mírate estas muy mal herido será mejor que busquemos un lugar más seguro para observar la pelea [M. Goku]

Kid boo atacaba mientras que Gogeta se defendía, Gogeta también atacaba mientras que boo se defendía Gogeta sujeto fuertemente la antena de la cabeza de boo y Gogeta le daba vueltas arrojo a boo al piso, Gogeta sonrió un poco cuando boo salió con su cuerpo al revés boo veía de cabeza pero aun así siguió pelando.

-Esta pelea es sorprendente esta fuera de nuestra imaginación [M. Goku]

Boo logro ahorcar a Gogeta con su antena en la cabeza y lo azoto contra el piso boo dejo de ahorcar Gogeta quien se levanto respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-jajajajajajaja [kid boo]

Gogeta se preparaba.

-Haaaaaaagg el ataque big bag [Gogeta]

-Jajajaja humm [kid boo]

Destruyo por completo el cuerpo de kid boo pero era inútil boo se regeneraba Gogeta parecía estar un poco desesperado. Boo se preparaba para un ataque:

-¡Muereeee haaaaa! [kid buu]

Pero como era posible ese sujeto ya sabía hacer el final Kamehameha pero como si solo lo había hecho una vez, parecía que aprendía con facilidad las técnicas de sus oponentes, majin boo era una criatura muy hábil.

Gogeta había logrado esquivar el ataque pero majin boo era muy astuto es sola era una distracción segundos después había salido sorpresivamente del piso y logro darle a Gogeta unos cuantos golpes Gogeta se alejo y rápidamente le lanzo un resplandor final y logro destruirla mitad del cuerpo de boo pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera boo se regeneraba...

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el momento de fusión pero de un momento a otro mi padre y el señor Goku habían vuelto a la normalidad, la fusión había acabado. …

**Hola Soy Goku : Ese maldito de boo tiene unos poderes impresionantes y ahora que se a acabado la fucion cual sera el método para derrotar a majin boo que aremos Vegeta **

**Vegeta: Ese Maldito insecto Me las pagara **

**El próximo capitulo: **

**"La Ultima Esperanza Trunks El Super Guerrero del Futuro"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! como estan... Lo se .. lo se .. me retrase en subir los capis.. pero .. ya estoy de vuelta Y en conpensacion por tardarme subire dos.. **

**Espero y les guste y muchas gracias a todos los nuevo seguidores y los que aun me siguen... **

* * *

**Capitulo 19: **

**Punto de Vista Trunks:**

Gogeta había logrado esquivar el ataque pero majin boo era muy astuto es sola era una distracción segundos después había salido sorpresivamente del piso y logro darle a Gogeta unos cuantos golpes Gogeta se alejo y rápidamente le lanzo un resplandor final y logro destruirla mitad del cuerpo de boo pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera boo se regeneraba.

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el momento de fusión pero de un momento a otro mi padre y el señor Goku habían vuelto a la normalidad, la fusión había acabado.

-Maldición estamos en problemas se acabado la fusión [Vegeta]

-Por eso te dije que lo extermináramos rápido si hubiéramos dejado de Fanfarronear lo hubiéramos destruido en un santiamén. [Goku]

-Oh ¡cállate Kakaroto! [Vegeta]

-Los voy a matar [Kid Boo]

Majin boo de nuevo había comenzado a atacar (maldición.) El señor Goku era lanzado Fueras mientras mi padre era azotado a por los Restos de la cuidad.

-Pero ..pero cómo es posible volvieron a la normalidad. [Trunks]

-Este tipo de Fusión solo dura treinta minutos.[Mirai G]

-Oh [Trunks]

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí Trunks estas muy lastimado yo iré a ayudarlos [Mirai G]

-Me gustaría ir pero tengo el brazo roto y así no sería de utilidad solo sería un estorbo [Trunks]

-No digas eso Trunks eres un guerrero admirable [Mirai G]

Con esas palabras Mirai se había Marchado a auxiliar al Señor Goku y a mi padre trate de moverme al ver que el pequeño morral que contenía las semillas de Ermitaño salía Disparado al mismo tiempo que el señor Goku, esas seria de gran ayuda durante la pelea (aaahg ) mi brazo mi brazo me dolía mucho trate de ignorar el dolor tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y encontrarlas semillas de lo contrario se perdería en los escombros, la batalla entre Mirai ,el señor Goku, mi padre y boo aun seguía esto de verdad se había complicado de macizado. En cuanto me acerque pude ver claramente si ahí está el pequeño morral.

-¡TRUNKS! Cuantas semillas hay? [Goku]

Abrí con ayuda de mis dientes y saque su contenido vaya sorpresa.

-Solo dos [Trunks]

-Maldición…(hablo bajo)Toma una Trunks la necesitas. [Goku]

-Pero señor Goku [Trunks]

-No te preocupes Trunks podemos arreglárnoslas así [Goku]

-Como diga [Trunks]

Sin mas objeción tome una semilla, los efectos fueron casi inmediatos ahora me sentía bien mas fuerte, habían dejado de dolerme el cuerpo de verdad eran maravillosas esas semillas.

-Que quiere que haga con la otra semilla Señor Goku [Trunks]

-Gurda…(fue interrumpido por un ataque de Boo)

Me puse en posición de pelea estaba a punto de atacar cuando mi padre de nuevo llamo su atención.

-¡Kakaroto!.. El ataque de Bing bang [Vegeta]

Majin boo había sido alejado del señor Goku por el ataque, mi padre y yo nos acercamos

-Señor Goku ¿se encuentra bien? [Trunks]

-Si no se preocupen [Goku]

-Kakaroto este boo es más fuerte que el que habíamos enfrentado nosotros (dijo mi padre el ver como Mirai peleaba con Majin Boo)

-Lose Vegeta Pero se supone que hemos aumentado nuestros poderes. No entiendo cómo es que no hemos podido ganarle. He intentado transformarme en súper Sayajin tres pero no puedo ya no tengo energía y creo que tu tampoco Vegeta, gastamos Mucha en la pelea como Gogeta.

-Pues toma una Semilla de ermitaño tú mejor que nadie sabe que si no puedes vencerlo tu nadie podrá.

-¡Vegeta! [Goku]

-¡Papa! [Trunks]

-Solo queda una Semilla debemos guardarla para una emergencia además recuerda que también esta Mi otro yo confió, en que el también pueda hacer algo. [Goku]

-Yo..Yo peleare con majin boo para que puedan recuperar sus energías tal vez así pueda hacer la fusión nuevamente.[Trunks]

- Está bien Trunks pero ten cuidado majin boo no es un sujeto ordinario tiene unos poderes impresionantes. [Goku]

-Pero..[Vegeta]

-Tiene razón Vegeta yo creo que Trunks es capaz de Pelear con Majin boo además solo serán treinta Minutos hasta entonces podremos hacer la fusión de nuevo y acabar con majin Boo.

-Si Estaré bien (Respondí con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba)

-No vayas a morir Trunks [Goku]

-Si [Trunks]

Me dirigí de inmediato al lugar donde peleaba Mirai con Boo la pelea era asombrosa.

-Señor Goku yo tomare su lugar en la pelea [Trunks]

-Espera Trunks Déjame pelear un poco mas [Mirai].

-Pero señor Goku… [Trunks]

-Anda Trunks [Mirai]

Hice caso y me aleje de vuelta con mi padre y el señor Goku

-Trunks pero ¿por qué regresaste?

-Ahh..(suspire) El dijo que quería pelear. [Trunks]

-Si lo comprendo dejémoslo quiero que me muestre que tan fuerte me he puesto en este Tiempo después de todo ya tiene muchos años entrenado en el otro mundo. [Goku]

-Mhu [Trunks]

-Miren la pelea ya comenzó.[Vegeta]

De nuevo nuestra atención se mantuvo en la pelea de Mirai

-¡Ka me haa me haa! [Mirai G]

Boo esquivo fácilmente el ataque de Mirai, boo había desaparecido y Mirai veía a todas partes pero ni los cuatro veíamos a boo, sorpresivamente apareció atrás de Mirai y boo le dio una patada en la espalda, Mirai había salido volando, mientras en el aire boo alargo su brazo sujeto a Mirai con la mano comenzó a azotarlo por todo el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, boo preparaba una tremenda esfera de energía en la mano izquierda el brazo derecho dejo de moverlo.

-Valla sus poderes son sorprendentes [Goku]

-Hpm Kakaroto tiene tu mismo nivel que cuando peleaste contra Boo [Vegeta]

-Si vegeta ahora veo que ha entrenado mucho. [Goku]

-Pero señor Goku no me diga que su nivel ahora es más alto que este (Simplemente no lo podía Creer el señor Goku era una persona Admirable)

-Así es Trunks no mucho pero si un poco. [Goku]

-Eso es impresionante. [Trunks]

No habíamos dejado de seguir la pelea pero esta ahora tenía un ritmo mucho mas rápido Boo parecía estar Jugando pero no entendía cómo era posible que Mirai estuviera peleando sin hacer una transformación mayor al Súper Saiyajin fase dos

-Señor Goku porque… sabe usted por qué no pelea en súper Saiyajin tres [Trunks]

-Veras Trunks el debe saber a la perfección que esa transformación tiene un límite de Tiempo ¿Cierto Vegeta? [Goku]

-Hpm en efecto esa transformación consume mucha energía [Vegeta]

-Si ya veo así que era por eso que cuando me trasforme en súper Saiyajin tres mi energías había comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente [Trunks]

-Kakaroto ya dejaste de Tonterías y ponte a recobrar energía [Vegeta]

-Si tienes razón Vegeta [Goku]

La pelea continuaba Mirai le había cortado el brazo con el que lo ahorcaba de un momento a otro el ki de Mirai empezó a aumentar rápidamente.

-Vaya hasta que al fin decidió hacerlo se transformara. [Vegeta]

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarl

Boo desasía la energía que tenía en la mano izquierda Mirai estaba listo para pelear se puso en guardia se había transformado en súper saiyajin tres

-Vamos a comenzar la pelea eso solo fue el calentamiento [Mirai G]

Mirai y boo estaban listos para la verdadera pelea boo se puso serio, Mirai y boo desaparecieron sus golpes se escuchaban por todo el lugar luego de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de el, Mirai le dio un golpe en la espalda, boo se había estrello en piso. Majin boo hacía gestos de dolor ¿acaso Mirai lo había lastimado?

-No tiene caso que sigas fingiendo esos golpes no te hicieron daño [Mirai G]

Boo había comenzado a hacer un Kamehameha

-Este sujeto aprende las técnicas de sus oponentes en poco tiempo [Mirai G]

Mirai parecía estar un poco sorprendido pero había esquivado el ataque .Boo arrojo un esfera no muy grande de energía a Mirai. Pero no le dio tiempo para esquivarlo y se protegió con sus brazos boo se preparaba para hacer otra esfera de energía más grande y se la arrojo a Mirai y Mirai le contesto el ataque con un rayo de energía parecía que le costaba trabajo pero logro contestar bien el ataque de boo y este había salido disparado hacia una de las montañas cercanas y una fuerte explosión se vio Mirai se dirigía contra boo pero mientras se acercaba boo le arrojo una esfera de energía pequeña Mirai apareció atrás de boo segundos después apareció boo en frente de Mirai y le dio una patada Mirai había salido volando más alto, boo desapareció y segundos después lo comenzó a enrollar a Mirai con todo su cuerpo.

-Haaa haaa [Mirai G]

Mirai grito con fuerza poco a poco su ki había disminuido y dejado su transformación de Súper saiyajin tres el agarre de Boo se iba intensificando cada vez mas

-Vegeta Mirai ya no puede boo si no hacemos algo lo matara, Sera mejor que hagamos la fusión ya que es el único método para derrotar a Majin Boo

-Ahhhrg KAKATORO quieres que haga esas poses ridículas de nuevo [Vegeta]

-Anda Vegeta no pongas peros no tenemos tiempo [Goku]

Boo por fin había soltado el agarre de Mirai estaba de rodillas se encontraba un poco herido y su ropa estaba rota parecía que respiraba con dificultad estaba a punto de ir a auxiliarlo cuando me hablo.

-Espera Trunks aun puedo pelear. [Mirai]

Se había puesto de nuevo en posición de pelea y había comenzado a reunir energía para hacer un Kamehameha.

-Te voy a Matar. [Kid Boo]

Boo también preparaba una enorme energía

-Kaaaaamehaaamehaaaaaaaa [Mirai]

Ambas energías chocabas fuertemente pero el Kamehameha de Mirai era un poco más fuerte que la energía que mandaba boo. Al final la energía de boo había ganado Mirai había logrado esquivarlo.

-Boo es un maldito [Goku]

Después de una ligera sonrisa de Mirai, Boo había reanudado un sorprendente combate.

-Ahhrg por que no lo acaba de una buena vez [Vegeta]

-Pero papa [Trunks]

-Calma Vegeta no te precipites además ten en cuenta que este boo es más fuerte que con el que peleamos, será mejor hacer la fusión de una vez el ki de Mirai disminuye rápidamente [Goku]

-Mhu. [Vegeta]

De nuevo harían la fusión era definitivamente una técnica muy extraña pero con un resultado asombroso hacia que dos individuos formaran un ser con habilidades inigualables..

-Fuuuuuuuuu….sion….haaaaaaaa [Goku y Vegeta]

¡QUEEE! Pero que .. que es lo que había pasado había salido un guerrero diferente a Gogeta ¿la fusión había fallado? este era totalmente diferente era bajo de estatura y con una complexión muy robusta MALDICION … si definitivamente algo había salido mal con la fusión ,Mirai no duraría más tiempo peleando con el monstro de boo . No tenía otra alternativa salvo pelear.

* * *

**Hola soy Goku:**

**Maldición la fusión ha salido mal y ya no tenemos más tiempo que es lo que haremos MALDICION.**

**Vegeta: Esto es exasperante Maldito Insecto….**

**Goku: Trunks esta es tu última oportunidad tienes que convertirte en el súper Sayajin más poderoso del universo..**

**El próximo Capitulo será:**

"**Una Pelea por el futuro"**

* * *

**Que tal.. se lo esperaban.. Dejen sus Reviews.. me arian muy muy feliz..  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ninguno de los personajes de dragon Ball son mios pero si akira me regala a Trunks y a Vegeta encantada.. jeje por otra parte Lime es toda mia... mia.. Bueno sin mas.. Disfruten el capitulo..  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 20:**

**Punto de vista de Bulma**

Después lo que había sucedió en él la corporación capsula estaba segura que me encontraba en el otro mundo, lo último que recodaba era haber estado mirando por balcón como una enorme esfera rosada devastaba la cuidad, No había muerto sola lo había hecho con la que se había convertido en mi gran amiga, tal vez al principio no nos había llevado bien pero hacía tiempo que teníamos algo en común habíamos perdido a nuestra razón de Vivir, abrazadas habíamos esperado el final ese que por muchos días deseamos, pero habíamos soportado aquella soledad por cuidar lo último que se nos había dejado nuestro últimos regalos.

Mientras esperaba en la fila hacia el castillo, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera mi pequeño Trunks tal vez el ya era mayor para cuidarse solo pero el siempre había estado conmigo nunca me había abandonado y ahora por asares del destino siquiera me había podido despedir de el, la última vez que lo había visto había de prisa, en dirección a una batalla donde el futuro era incierto, Sin una promesa de Volver, lo había visto partir del mismo modo que su padre.

Avanzaba por las filas hacia el Castillo de Enmadaiosama donde me juzgarían y erigirían en donde pasaría mis días, No podía ir al infierno puesto que no había hecho nada malo pero tampoco quería ir al paraíso, ahí no estaba Vegeta.

Había llegado mi turno ahora estaba de Frente al guardián del otro mundo.

-Bulma Briefs [Enmazama]

-Si

- Veamos busquemos el registro de tu vida (comenzó a buscarme en una enorme libreta)-Bien aquí estas. Bulma Brief: Científica, joven valiente Bla bla bla …veamos.. Ayudaste a Reformar a Yamsha, Esposa de Vegeta también lo ayudaste a pesar de sus acciones pasadas, ayudaste a personas en momentos Crisis en la tierra. Debido a tus acciones mientras gózate de la vida en el planeta tierra mi decreto es Al PARAISO ..(Puso un cello) [Enmazama]

Unos de los ayudantes de Enmadaiosama había no hablo a mi ya todas la almas que iban camino al paraíso

- Felicidades a todos lo que irán al Paraíso ahora les pedimos y suban es te avionogro .[Ogro]

Tenía suerte detrás de mi pude ver a Milk y ella también lo había hecho porque comenzó a llamarme.

-BULMA ,BULMA ,ESPERAME

-¡Milk!

-Oh Bulma me da tanta alegría verte desde que nos separaron pensé que no volveríamos a vernos pero me alegra saber que no estaré sola.

-No Milk tu nunca estarás sola recuerda que aquí esta Goku y Gohan ellos de seguro fueron al paraíso y ahí los encontraremos (No pude evitar entristecerme un poco por ello Milk por fin recuperaría lo que el tiempo y un destino miserable le habían quitado se podría reunir con Ellos mientras que yo esperaba no ver a Trunks por mucho mucho tiempo y aquí lo esperaría hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar, Vegeta el estaba en el infierno pero ahora sabia que estamos más cerca con eso me conformaba.)

-Tú tampoco estarás sola nosotras siempre estaremos juntas.

-Gracias Milk.

Subimos al avión, tome asiento a un lado de la ventana y Milk a un lado mío, se podía observar el infierno si mirabas por la ventana, me preguntaba Vegeta estarás ahí, asiendo destrozos como siempre le contaba a Trunks. Después de minutos encerrada en mi mente Milk comenzaba a llamarme.

-¿Bulma? Mira ya hemos llegado

-Aaaa si

Bajamos del avión y nos daban la bienvenida el paraíso era un lugar inmensamente bello estaba lleno de color, frescura y bastos Jardines con un olor simplemente esquisto.

-Es hermoso ¿no?

-Sí lo es

-Que te parece si damos una vuelta para conocer aquí ¿sabes? Estoy ansiosa de encontrar a Gohan

-Si Milk ,sabes porque no los buscamos

Caminamos por los hermosos caminos cubiertos de flores exóticas y hermosas hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser la plaza principal del Paraíso había bancas a las orillas de los hermosos lagos, en el centro de la plaza se encontraba una enorme Esfera de Cristal como la Uranai Baba y los alrededores de estaba había mesas por doquier incluso lugares de recreación como lo había en la tierra, tenía sentido ahora no había de que preocuparse por disfrutar incuso tenía un ¡GUIA! Con un letreo que decía:

"**Encuentre lo que busca o a quien busca Informes"**

-Mira Bulma un guía tal vez si le preguntamos sabrá donde esta Gohan o Goku

-Si Milk vamos

Nos acercamos y dijo

-Hola Bienvenidogras soy Zakur el guía del paraíso ¿A quién o que buscaba?

-Hola soy Bulma y ella es Milk (la señale). Bueno estábamos buscando a un Joven de la Tierra Llamado Son Gohan

-Mmm déjenme ver Gohan, Gohan, ¡HAA ya sé quien es!

-¡Sí! [Bulma]

-Oíste Bulma [Milk]

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?.[Bulma]

-Bueno el no Está aquí

-¿QUEEE? pero si acaba de decir que lo conoce [Milk]

-Si efectivamente lo conozco pero él no está aquí en el paraíso, él es uno de los afortunados de quedarse con su cuerpo y Entrenar en el Planeta Gran Kaio, el viene solo unas cuantas veces para ver a su esposa.[Zakur]

-Oh ya veo [Bulma]

-De casualidad no sabe donde se encuentra su esposa [Milk]

-Mmm veamos se llama Videl…si ella y su hijo siempre están en el lago Veinticinco [Zakur]

-Muchas Gracias [Milk y Bulma]

Nos alejamos para tomas asiento en una de las mesas de la plaza principal, está llena pero había encontrado una mesa

-Bulma no puedo creerlo el aun esta con Videl. [Milk]

-Si pues, su amor ha traspasado la muerte.[Bulma]

-Pero Bulma tu sabes qué bueno.. no siempre nos llevamos muy bien sobre todo después que ella se embarazo.

-Vamos Milk yo conozco a Videl muy bien y también a Gohan ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacían, además ellos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Sí pero desde que ellos murieron Gohan ya nunca fue el mismo solo le obsesionaba pelear con esos malditos androides eso lo alejo de casa.

- Lo se Milk yo sé como sufrió Gohan, con su muerte pero parece que ahora de nuevo es feliz

-Si tienes razón

-Sabes el guía dijo que Videl estaba con su hijo. Qué bueno podre ver a mi nieto que es el más lindo de todos.

Si tienes razón pero te equivocas el nieto más lindo es el mío (Defendí a mi nieto después de todo era nieto de Vegeta y el era mucho más apuesto que Goku lo que significaba que mi nieto era el mas lindo)

-No el mío [Milk]

-No el mío [Bulma]

El mío [Bulma y Milk]

-Arrggghh ….Jajajaja … está bien los dos ](las dos hablamos al mismo tiempo después de años seguíamos compitiendo por cual de nuestros hijos era mejor y ahora con nuestros nietos)

-No puedo creer que sigamos peleando así [Milk]

-Bueno pues que le Vamos hacer, jajaja Sabes creo será mejor buscar a Videl tal vez estemos de suerte y Gohan este ahí.

-Si tiene razón Vamos

Nos pusimos en marcha el lago Veinticinco estaba algo alejado, pero algo había pasado por mi cabeza solo una preguntaba ¿Estaría Lime aquí? Si fuera si tendría que buscarla se lo debía a Trunks ella había sido la persona a la que Trunks había escogido para ser felices, lamentablemente parecía que nuestro mundo no estaba hecho para ser feliz de un modo u otro siempre la oscuridad nos asechaba.

-En que piensas Bulma?

-¿? Bueno pensaba en Lime

-¿La esposa de Trunks?

-Mhu ..

-Pobre Trunks el también sufrió mucho cuando murió Lime recuerdo que no quería ver al niño, pero fue fuerte y Salió adelante. Ahora lo veo y es un Excelente padre.

-Si Milk por eso me pregunto si ella está aquí me gustaría decirle que Trunks está bien, ella se fue sin siquiera poder despedirse y ver a Trunks o a Vegeta Jr.

-Pues no creo que este lejos si ella hizo lo mismo que nosotras debe estar con Videl después de todo es su hermana.

-Si tienes mucha razón Milk vamos apresurémonos tal vez este con ella.

-Así se habla vamos

Ya no faltaba mucho para el Lago veinticinco solo puente mas y estaríamos en el, cruzamos el puente y minutos después ahí estábamos mirando de un lado asía otro tratando de encontrar a Lime o Videl. Pero no encontrábamos nada hasta que caminando habíamos chocado con un pequeño no le quería tomar importancia, pero al verlo supe que las habíamos encontrado ahí está ese niño si él era inconfundible yo lo había visto nacer.

**Flashback **

-¡Señora Bulma! ¡Señora Milk![Videl]

-Que pasa Videl ya regreso Gohan y Trunks.

-No! Haaaaaa…..Se me ha reventado la fuente…. Ya va a nacer mi bebe! [Videl]

-Ohh por kami ven vamos a tu recamara [Bulma]

La tome del brazo y la lleve a su habitación (esa donde Gohan y ella Vivian Milk a veces Milk venia a vernos a pesar del peligro con los androides)

-Tranquila respira despacio sé que es difícil pero respira. [Bulma]

-uuuuff uuuuf .. [Videl]

-Miiiilk! [Bulma]

-Si [Milk]

-Ven te necesitamos Videl va a dar a luz! [Bulma]

-Ohhh! Mi nieto va a nacer.

Había tardado más en gritar que en llegar a la habitación, Yo no era medico pero había aprendido mucho curando a Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks de sus heridas de entrenamientos además también yo había dado a luz y Milk también.

-Videl .. Tranquilízate .. Respira estoy con recuerda que tienes ser fuerte [Milk]

-Si (jadeaba un poco)

-Hermana! (Decía mientras entraba a la habitación una niña de apenas nueve años) [Lime]

-Lime será mejor que salgas de aquí [Bulma]

-No yo quiero estar con mi hermana [Lime]

-Está bien [Bulma]

Después de unos minutos de labor de parto por fin había nacido un bebe varón muy fuerte y sano era idéntico a Goku no había duda que lo Genes de los Sayajin eran muy fuertes todos tenía un parecido físico impresiónate, eso lo comprobaba con Trunks que de no ser por esos cabellos lilas heredados de mi padre seria un clon de Vegeta.

-Felicidades Videl (dije entregándole al Bebe) [Bulma]

-Felicidades hermana esta hermoso mi sobrino *w* [Lime]

Al voltear en el marco de la puerta estaba un Gohan y Trunks muy Sorprendidos.

-Pero..Pero que ha pasado aquí [Gohan]

-Felicidades Gohan ya eres padre (dije abrazándolo ese chico había sido como un hijo para mí y ahora yo había visto nacer al suyo)

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ohh eres Goku jr [Bulma]

-Si ese es mi nombre mucho gusto (extendió su mano)

-Abuelaa! (había corrido a abrazar a Milk)

-Hola!

-Ohh disculpen a mi sobrin.. ¿Señora Bulma?, ¿Señora Milk? (Nos dio un abrazo) [¿?]

-¿Lime? [Bulma]

-Mhu

La volví a abrazar le había cojido un gran cariño a esa muchacha.

-Pero pero que hacen aquí? [Lime]

-Una larga historia

-Bueno así parece

Antes de que pudiéramos Seguir conversando una voz llamaba Lime

-Lime ¿con quién hablas? Decía gritando desde lo lejos [¿?]

-Veeengan .. Se vas a sorprendeeer. [Lime]

Milk seguía jugueteando con Goku Jr mientras dos figuras se acercaban eran…

-¡Bulmaaa! ,¡mamaaa! [Gohan]

-¡GOHAN! [Bulma y Milk]

Ambas corrimos para abrazarlo si hoy habíamos tenido suerte yo había encontrado a Lime y Milk a su nuera, su nieto y a Gohan

-Pero pero que hacen aquí?

-Ohh hijo es un larga historia [Milk]

-Está bien. Pero tienen que decirme

-si [Milk y Gohan]

-Gohan con quien habl…¡Señora Milk ,señora Bulma! (De nuevo recibíamos un abrazo)

-Oh pero que.(la interrumpimos antes que volviera preguntar lo mismo que todos)

-Larga historia

-Saben creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar no creen?

-Si

-Vengan vamos a la mesa de haya (dijo señalando una mesa vacía con Vista al lago y a la Esfera de Cristal.

-Ohh espera Bulma casi lo olvido tengo una promesa que cumplir [Gohan]

-¿De qué hablas Gohan? [Bulma]

-No te muevas en segundo regreso No te muevas.

-Mhu

-Que te ha dicho Gohan?[Milk]

-Que tiene que cumplir una promesa y en un momento regresaba.

-Bueno te espero en halla en la mesa [Milk]

-si

De pronto Gohan había apareció pero. No no venia solo venia con ..

-¡Bulmita! Hija me da mucho gusto verte (mientras me abrazaba) [¿?]

-MAMA! PAPA!

-Hija (correspondí su abrazo)

-Gohan muchas muchas gracias, pero ¿Cómo?

-Bueno Bulma Enmadaiosama y el Kaiosama me ha dejado Venir al paraíso para visitar a mi familia y a ellos lo encontré y me hicieron prometer que si te veía, los llevaría de inmediato con tigo

-Bueno como sea Gohan muchas Gracias [Bulma]

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bulma

-Oigan Vamos no piensan venir [Milk]

-Si ya vamos [Gohan]

-¿A dónde? Yo quiero que me nos cuentes muchas cosas cariño. [Bonny]

-Si mama creo que a eso vamos [Bulma]

- Muy bien pues entonces vamos [Gohan]

Nos sentamos en la mesa, a Milk y a mí no Llovían preguntas por todos lados Preguntaban ¿Cómo está Trunks? ¿Como estas tu? ¿Qué ha pasado estos años? ¿Cómo esta Vegeta jr?

-bien tranquilos tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar les contare todo lo que quieran saber

-Si tienes razón [Gohan,Videl,Lime,Bonny y ]

-Bulma antes de que nos cuentes solo dime algo [Gohan]

-Si Gohan lo que quieras

-Si tu estas aquí significa que Trunks y los demás han Perdido la Pelea

-Como sabes lo de los demás e incluso lo de la pelea

-Vamos Bulma soy el hijo del guerrero Goku y entreno con Kaiosama digamos que tengo fuentes

-Jejeje bueno no puedo decirte si perdió la pelea pero sí que en estos mementos estaba peleando

-si ya veo Creo que es hora de que la esfera muestre otra Pelea [Gohan]

-¿Que?

-Si aquí la esfera nos enseño como Trunks peleo contra los androides y todo esto a sido cortesía de Uranai baba que hizo un trato con Enmadaiosama en el infierno también pusieron una. [Gohan]

-Woow ya veo por eso no estaba en la tierra aquí hace mucho mejores negocios [Bulma]

-Jeje si [Gohan]

-Iré a Buscarla en un momento regreso seguro ustedes también querrán ver la pelea de Trunks [Gohan]

-Si Gohan (respondimos todos)

Después de que Gohan había desaparecido de nuevo la plática había comenzado, Videl le contaba a Milk como habían estado, y con el paso del tiempo Lime, Videl y mis padres había estado insistiendo par que contara sobre vegete Jr. La verdad es que no los culpaba ellos no lo conocían y esperaban con ansia que les contara.

-¿Como es Nuestro Bisnieto Bulmita?

A Lime le brillaban los ojos solo con mencionar el nombre de Vegeta jr.

-El bueno el es… Muy parecido a Trunks en su forma de ser, es un niño muy tierno aunque que muy orgulloso y bueno eso era de esperarse su abuelo era igual, También es muy callado, ahora tiene siete años y a pesar de eso el es muy fuerte. Pero si Físicamente es idéntico a (suspire) su abuelo Vegeta.

-Ohh! no cabe duda que nuestro nieto ha salido muy lindos verdad querido [Bonny]

-Omm si querida (papa se reía mama no habían cambiado)

-Vegeta así le puso le Trunks? [Lime]

-Si pensó que te gustaría

-Si en un hermoso nombre y su forma de Ser el es muy parecido a Trunks….es….. perfecto.

-Si

-Y Trunks el ….. El ¿cómo ha estado? [Lime]

-El ha esto muy bien pero sin duda de ha extrañado mucho

-Yo yo lamento haberlo dejado sin poder despedirme daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo

-No te preocupes Lime él Lo sabe.

Antes de que nuestra plática pudiera comenzar de nuevo Gohan y Uranai Baba había aparecido

-Hola ya regrese [Gohan]

-Hola a todos .Bulma Gohan me ha dicho que quieres ver pelear a Trunks [U. Baba]

-Si [Bulma]

-Bueno eso te costara Gohan

-Si Uranai Baba no se preocupe prometo pagarle con lo que acordamos [Gohan]

-Está bien

Después de eso Uranai había comenzado a llamar a la bola mágica para ver la pelea.

-Por todas las fuerzas mágicas y la energía Vital muéstrame la pelea que está llevando en la tierra. [U. Baba]

De pronto si en su esfera mágica y en lamas grande que se encontraba en la plaza se había comenzado a materializar una pocas imágenes si hay estaba Trunks estaba peleando con ese monstro al que había dicho llamarse majin boo, no pude evitar ver a Lime cuando suspiro pesadamente el Nombre de Trunks sus ojos reflejaba lo mismo que los míos Añoranza. De nuevo mi atención se volvía a la Esfera al oír a Gohan tratar de guía a Trunks como si lo escuchara.

-Trunks muévete no te quedes ahí muévete [Gohan]

Yo solo podía ver como mi hijo era golpeado y azotado por doquier solo esperar ver a Trunks salir Victorioso.

-Gohan no puedes hacer nada?[Bulma]

-No lo se Bulma pero ahora vuelvo.. [Gohan]

-Gohan ¿a dónde vas? [Bulma]

Si mas Gohan había desaparecido .. a donde iría . .

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
se van alejando ya

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo  
semillas dimos de amor

La tristeza de éste mundo se borró  
y viendo el cielo azul  
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán


	21. Chapter 21

**Estoy aqui de vuelta. jeje bueno este capitulo tiene una gran sorpresa deverdad espero no decepcionarlos.. quiero dar Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores y todos sus Rw .. devrdad esos me alientan a escribir ..y contunuar con los caps cuando ya no hay mucha inspiracion .. **

**N A: _Los dialogos subrayadas son de un personajeque solo Trunks puede escuchar_   
**

* * *

**Capitulo: 21**

**Punto de vista de Trunks:**

De nuevo harían la fusión era definitivamente una técnica muy extraña pero con un resultado asombroso hacia que dos individuos formaran un ser con habilidades inigualables.

-Fuuuuuuuuu….sion….haaaaaaaa [Goku y Vegeta]

¡QUEEE! Pero qué .. que es lo que había pasado había salido un guerrero diferente a Gogeta ¿la fusión había fallado? este era totalmente diferente era bajo de estatura y con una complexión muy robusta MALDICION … si definitivamente algo había salido mal con la fusión ,Mirai no duraría más tiempo peleando con el monstro de boo . No tenía otra alternativa salvo pelear.

Aumente mi ki rápidamente y volé lo más rápido que pude al lugar de la batalla. Cada segundo que pasaba Mirai se debilitaba cada vez más. Llegue con una patada alejando a boo varios kilómetros de Mirai.

-¿Se encuentra bien? [Trunks]

-(Tocio un poco) Si Trunks muchas gracias me has salvado la vida

-Olvídelo… Goku yo lo reemplazaré

-Trunks pero que ha pasado con Vegeta y Goku [Mirai G]

-Ellos hicieron la fusión pero temo que algo salió mal [Trunks]

-Maldición .. Está bien Trunks pero ten cuidado ese sujeto tiene una fuerza extraordinaria te recomiendo que te prepares [Mirai G]

-Si [Trunks]

-Pelea Trunks .. Tu protegerás la paz de este mundo a como dé lugar. [Mirai G]

-Si… venga lo llevare a un lugar seguro.

-Muchas gracias Trunks

Tome a Mirai lo deje en la roca donde la fusión de mi padre y el señor Goku se encontraba sentada

-Trunks esta pelea esta en tus manos yo se que tu puedes vencer a majin boo [Mirai G]

-Si….[Trunks]

Me trasforme en un súper Saiyajin dos mire al lugar en donde estaba boo se encontraba sentado en los escombros silbando ese payaso solo estaba jugando.

-Ahora te regresare la golpiza que me diste [Trunks]

Me dirigí con boo ya era hora de la batalla solo le arroje una esfera de energía pequeña boo la desvió con una mano y se dirigía contra mí de repente boo apareció de frente a mi y me dio un golpe con su cabeza luego con su rodilla me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sus golpes era rápidos y se me dificultaba esquivarlos pero no era imposible lanzo una patada en mi cara y le arroje una esfera de energía pequeña y le destruyo el brazo derecho no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera lo reconstruía con facilidad pero lo empecé a atacar le di una patada en la cara y varios puñetazos en el estomago y le un rodillazo en la espalda y le di una patada en la mandíbula y salió volando pero expandió su cuerpo totalmente y me preparaba para un ataque más.

-Burning atack [Trunks]

Le había logrado destruir la parte superior del cuerpo se reconstruyo.

-(no importa con que lo ataque mis técnicas no le hacen ningún daño)[Trunks]

Boo apareció repentinamente en frente de mí y comenzó atacarme con patadas y puños no podía hacer algo solo defenderme .pero tenía que contrarrestar sus ataques o me sucedería lo mismo que Mirai le di un golpe en la cara seguido de algunas patadas, puños pero boo esquivaba mis ataques.

-No Trunks si atacas de esa manera tan inocente el enemigo podrá ver todos tus movimientos [Mirai G]

Podía escuchar la voz de Mirai dándome algunos consejos en la pelea. Pero mi atención tenía que estar ahora en mi pelea con boo.

Boo y yo peleábamos por todo el lugar yo le lanzaba pequeños rayos de energía y boo los esquivaba, el lugar en donde estábamos se destruía poco a poco así que deje de lanzar rayos de energía y lo empecé atacarlo yo daba puños y patadas pero boo bloqueaba mis ataques me aleje de él estaba algo cansado y por lo visto boo también estaba algo agotado. Yo comenzaba a respirar con poco de dificultad me arrodille en una roca cercana mientras pensaba como derrotarlo pero….

_-(Trunks organiza tus ideas y veras que podrás derrotarlo no te desesperes) [Mirai Gohan]_

-Hum? Gohan ¿eres tú? ¿Donde estas? [Trunks]

_-(Si soy yo estoy con Kaiosama en el otro mundo te hablo por medio de la telepatía) [Mirai Gohan]_

-Si Gohan está bien.. Haré lo que tú digas, gracias maestro gracias por todo. [Trunks]

_-(Trunks enfádate cuando entrenábamos vi una pequeña parte de tu potencial enfádate recuerda algo que te enfurezca) [Mirai Gohan]_

-Pero Gohan..Estoy enfado pero no como cuando boo destruyo la capital.. ya no puedo transformarme en Súper saiyajin tres

_-(Es la única forma de derrotarlo Trunks yo se que tu puedes. Enfádate y no habrá enemigo que pueda contigo.-Gohan)_

Trate de recordar lo que había hecho que llegar a una fase más poderosa del Súper Saiyajin.

**Flashback:**

Ahí está yo parado frente al cuerpo de Gohan el que había sido como mi padre mi mejor amigo con la lluvia como mi única compañía, un grito de dolor me llevaba a convertirme en súper saiyajin. (No es suficiente solo estoy elevando mi ki) de nuevo la imagen de boo destruyendo la ciudad que por muchos años he intentado proteger, boo sin esfuerzo alguno la había hecho pedazos llevándose consigo a mi madre..Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. La muerte mi madre todo por ese maldito de boo el es el que trae desgracia en mi tiempo **¡NO SE LO PERDONAREEEE!**

**Fin del Flashback **

-Que significa esto el ki de Trunks se eleva rápidamente [Gogeta]

En ese momento me puse furioso y grite

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA…..HAAAAAA. [Trunks]

Mi fuerza podría sentir como mi fuerza iba creciendo y mi cabellera también, mis poderes estaban incrementándose rápidamente los escombros de los edificios se elevaban mientras se destruían en el aire ya había terminado la trasformación. De nuevo era un poderoso súper saiyajin Tres

-Con que a esto se refería Gohan, bueno es hora de ponerle fin a esto. [Trunks]

Me dirigí contra boo y también se dirigía contra mi, yo daba puñetazos y boo patadas yo me cubría de sus ataques y boo se protegía de los míos de repente boo apareció atrás de mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y me estrelle con un edificio boo preparaba una esfera de energía grande

-Volaran en mil pedazos [kid boo]

Boo arrojo esa energía y pude desviarlo pero al otro lado se vio una explosión muy fuerte, seguimos peleando pude sujetarle la antena de la cabeza de boo, le di de vueltas y lo arroje hacia arriba aumente mi ki volé lo más rápido que pude hacia arriba le di una patada en la espalda pero boo me sujeto con su antena el pie y me empezó a azotar por los escombros de los edificios me azoto fuertemente en el piso, me empezó a lanzar esferas de energía pequeñas volé arriba no muy alto le lance un rayo de energía boo lo esquivo aparecí frente a él y le di un golpe en el estomago y me aleje lo volví a sujetar de la antena lo empecé a golpear con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha sujetaba la antena ,lo arroje contra el piso

_-(Bien hecho Trunks [Mirai Gohan]) _

-Si así se hace Trunks [Gogeta]

Boo me lanzo un rayo de energía con ambas manos yo también le lance un rayo de energía con ambas manos, los rayos de energía chocaron en el aire yo le daba más poder al rayo pero boo también le daba poder al rayo y ambos nos acercábamos poco a poco luego la energía exploto por el exceso de poder choque en una montaña hundiéndome en unas rocas pequeñas, boo apareció atrás de mí, me dio una patada en la espalda y de nuevo me había estrellado contra el suelo.

-Vamos Trunks yo se que tu puedes derrotar a ese demonio [Mirai G]

Ese miserable a pesar de que me trasforme en un súper Sayajin fase tres no podía igualar sus movimientos. Boo solo reía..

-Los voy a matar a todos jajajaja [kid boo]

Me enoje le di a boo un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago pero había descuidado mi defensa boo me tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y sin que pudiera hacer algo alargo su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme por todo el lugar.

-Haaarraaaaaaaa Haaaaarrrraaaaaag

-Nooooo Trunks [Mirai G]

-¡Trunks! [Mirai Gohan].

Luego me arrojo fuertemente contra los escombros que solían ser la capital de Oeste me levante Cooof coof (Tosí un poco) su agarre me había dejado sin aliento me dirigí contra boo yo le di unos cuántos golpes a boo le di un fuerte golpe en la estrello fuertemente, me preparaba para un ataque

-!MASENKOOO ¡[Trunks]

Lance el rayo de Masenko contra el, boo no pudo ver mi ataque para poder esquivarlo parece que mi ataque dio en el blanco, una fuerte explosión me lo confirmaba boo apareció en el aire se empezó a reconstruirse ¡maldición…!

En cuanto había terminado de reconstruir su cuerpo pude ver como había aumentado su ki. Ese maldito no ha recibido ningún daño tal vez sirvan los ataques de la espada z. Así que saque la espada z me puse en guardia empecé a pelear con la espada z boo esquivaba todos mis ataques pero boo se confió demasiado y pude cortar sus dos brazos eso lo enfureció y comenzó a atacarme con tan solo sus dos Piernas cuando regenero su brazos me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara me aleje volví a atacarlo pero boo se protegió de los ataques de la espada.

-¡No puede ser la espada z se ha roto!

Boo se veía normal, no había recibido daño alguno al ver la espada rota comenzó a burlarse y se alejo de mi.

-Oh! no la espada z se ha roto [Mirai G]

-Pues a mí me pareció toda una exageración todo eso de la leyenda [Gogeta]

Seguí peleando sin la espada z boo aumento más su ki, me dio un rodillazo en la espalda tenía una esfera de energía en su mano, me lanzo la esfera a la cara Salí de ahí volando de el impacto había quedado encajado en una montaña cercana boo seguía respirando con dificultad, yo también ya estaba muy cansado boo me lanzo una esfera de energía no muy grande me la arrojo y se escucho una explosión ahora estaba más cansado, y más débil después de recibir ese ataque

-Oh! no ya sé que pasa ¡Trunks te estás debilitando por tu transformación de súper Saiyajin tres recuerda que tiene un límite de tiempo y también tu cuerpo no está acostumbrada a esa transformación tu ki se debilita más rápido necesitas recobrar energías.![Mirai Goku]

Había podido escuchar lo que decía Mirai era cierto nunca me había sentido así tenía que alejarme de boo un minuto para recargar energías Boo me empezó a atacar con patadas y puñetazos no podía hacer nada para defenderme

-No maldición no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada haaaaa! –[Gogeta]

Boo me estrelló con otra montaña pero eso no me impidió sentir el ki de Gogeta había comenzado a disminuir volteé mi mirada hacia el ¿pero que? la fusión había acabado todo a mi alrededor lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Que gusto me da que ya hayan vuelto a la normalidad Vegeta, Goku [Mirai Goku]

-Al fin la fusión se termino [Vegeta]

Boo me empezó a enrojar con todo su cuerpo, comenzó a apretarme, mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho un apretón así. Tenía que liberarme ..

-Haaaa haaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa[Trunks]

-Ese maldito de boo me las pagara [Vegeta]

-No espera Vegeta no podrás contra boo [Goku]

Mire en donde estaba el señor Goku y Mirai, vi que mi padre venia acercándose en donde estábamos boo y yo peleando mi padre le arrojo una esfera de energía. Con ello boo soltó su agarre dejándome respirar, mi padre me había salvado, me tomo y alejados de lugar un poco me acomodo en el suelo cuidadosamente

-Trunks vuelve a tu estado normal, ve con los otros yo te reemplazaré [Vegeta]

-No espera boo tiene una fuerza extraordinaria el no es cualquier oponente yo quiero pelear a tu lado ¡por favor! déjame ayudarte [Trunks]

-Eso lo sé a la perfección anda obedece además quiero que descanses [Vegeta]

-Pero papa [Trunks]

**-¡OBEDECE! **[Vegeta]

Al lugar donde me encontraba llegaron el señor Goku y Mirai

-Trunks nosotros pelearemos Mirai ya no puede por que la trasformación lo agoto mucho [Goku]

De nuevo mi atención se centro en boo mi sorpresa fue que estaba dormido pero como acaso todo era un juego para el.

-Trunks es mejor hacerle caso a Vegeta el tiene razón ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de pelear excepto tu .. Tienes que recobrar fuerzas para derrotar a majin boo.

-Está bien (no te vayas a morir papa) [Trunks]

Así con ayuda de Mirai llegue a una roca cercana donde se encontraban reposando me senté, en una pequeña roca para poder recobrar un poco de energía en ese lugar podría escuchar a mi padre y el señor Goku y en caso de una emergencia ayudarlos rápidamente.

-Aaarrrrg Kakaroto este sujeto rosado ya me tiene artoo! [vegeta]

-Que bien al fin pelearemos Vegeta será mejor que los dos peleemos al mismo tiempo o si no, nos matara en un instante [Goku]

- ¡cállate insecto a mi no me des ordenes! [Vegeta]

Mi padre se trasformó en un súper Sayajin dos y se dirigía contra boo a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Espera vegeta no podrás solo ¡maldición!.[Goku]

El señor Goku también se trasformo en un súper saiyajin dos y fue atrás de mi padre eso me aliviaba un poco ya que peleando juntos no tendrían mucho problema para resistir unos minutos, mientras yo recuperaba un poco de energías.

Mi padre le empezó arrojar esferas de energía pequeñas boo se despertó y las esquivó con facilidad el señor Goku le lanzo un Kame hame ha en estomago de boo, pero se regeneró fácilmente, mi padre lo empezó a atacar pero boo los esquivaba y el señor Goku también empezó atacarlo a pesar de que mi padre y el señor Goku lo atacaban al mismo tiempo boo se defendía, los ataques de mi padre y el señor Goku conforme aumentaba el tiempo de la pelea se hacían cada vez más lentos, aún no tenia energía para auxiliarlos apenas había reunido muy poca energía no era suficiente para derrotar a Majin boo

-Trunks tu Ki no ha aumentado mas.. [Mirai G]

-Si [Trunks]

-No te preocupes por Vegeta, lo están haciendo muy bien sabes que si no aprovechas esta oportunidad todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano [Mirai G]

-Si

Trate concentrarme en aumentar mi y reunir la suficientes energías para derrotar a majin boo. Cerré mis ojos pero eran intentos en vano ya no tenía energía que reunir, el señor Goku y mi padre eran golpeados por todo el lugar, su ki disminuía cada vez mas.

Mi padre había lanzado un energía que boo regreso con facilidad la explosión fue muy poderosa

-Aaaaahr [Trunks]

Mi padre y el señor Goku había comenzado a lazar energía dejándome más tiempo para recobrar energía a causa de mi ira sentí que mi ki se incremento un poco más. Solo esperaba recuperarme pronto y no dejarlos pelear contra boo mas tiempo ellos ya estaban demasiado débiles.

Mi padre estaba agotado sus esfuerzos por herirlo eran en vano

Sin aviso boo de un solo golpe mando a volar al señor Goku seguido de mi padre se habían estrellado en una roca y no podían moverse, tenía que rescatarlos no importaría que muriese en el intento.

-NOOO! ¡PAPAAAAA! [Trunks]

-¡Trunks! [Mirai G]

Me arriesgue con la poca energía que me quedaba corrí lo más rápido que pude y me interpuse entre el ataque de boo hacia el señor Goku y mi padre había sentido un dolor punzante en el brazo pero no quise darle importancia tenía que asegurarme que Goku y mi padre estuvieran bien y con vida, tome a los dos en ambos hombros y nos alejamos de ahí.

-Resiste por favor ..Papa.. Papa.. Señor Goku despierten por favor. [Trunks]

-Trun..ks. [Vegeta]

-Ahh! Despertaste Yo…yo tengo aun una semilla del ermitaño te daré la mitad y el resto al señor Goku no los recuperara completamente pero servirá

Metí la semilla en boca de mi padre hasta que la trago hice lo mismo con el señor Goku cuando ambos pudieron sentarse el señor Goku me hablo.

-Trunks pero que hiciste [Goku]

-No podía dejar que recibieran ese ataque. [Trunks]

-Pero tu brazo está sangrando [Goku]

-¿Ooh? [Vegeta]

No me había dando cuenta de mis herida hasta que había comenzado a sangrar y el señor Goku lo había notado, el atáqueme me había lastimado mucho, el dolor era intenso no podía mover mi brazo había quedado inutilizado.

-Goku ya no tenemos semillas del ermitaño [Mirai] (se había acercado al ver me ayudar a mi padre y el señor Goku)

-No la ultima Trunks la partió a la mitad para Vegeta y para mi

-¡Maldición! [Mirai G]

-Jamás podre ganarle a Boo tiene unos poderes inalcanzables perdónenme no pude salvar a la tierra a manos de boo si no hubiera hecho esa tontería tal vez habría un poco de esperanza [Trunks]

-Ya no hay nada que pueda salvarnos de esta En verdad ahora no se qué hacer.[Goku]

* * *

**Hola soy Goku maldición Trunks ha quedado herido y ya nos quedan más semillas del ermitaño Que haremos parece que esta vez sí estamos perdidos**

**Trunks : Demonios la tierra se perderaaa! **

**En el próximo capítulo será **

"**KAME HAME HA…."**

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
se van alejando ya

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo  
semillas dimos de amor

La tristeza de éste mundo se borró  
y viendo el cielo azul  
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán

* * *

**No les quiero adelantar Mucho pero ... les tengo una Super sorpresa ... porque todos lo han pedido .. ya veran. un nuevo personaje aparecera.** **Cuidense... hasta el proximo Capi :) **


End file.
